Peligro: aliados del enemigo (abandonado)
by Miranda9618
Summary: Nacer, crecer, confiar, vivir o tratar de vivir ya de por sí era difícil, todos los que habían nacido y crecido en esa época lo sabían. La guerra complicaba más la idea de confiar en alguien, pero la unión hace la fuerza y todos pelearían por su libertad contra Voldemort y contra cualquiera que les impidiera llegar a la felicidad.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias así que tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo por favor. Pensé en esta historia desde un punto de vista diferente, esperando narrar otra perspectiva que no sea sólo la de Harry pero respetando la historia original.

Mi objetivo no es que amen mi historia precisamente, sino que la disfruten. Ningún personaje es mío (salvo el de Miranda), pertenecen a las maravillosas mentes creativas de J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Comencemos:

Prólogo - Miranda

Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas

Un hombre de túnica larga y sombrero abombado se paseaba por su oficina en el departamento de misterios a la media noche. La ola de ataques se intensificaba cada día, parecía que vivía en su oficina. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Invitó.

Un hombre bajito y delgado pasó a la oficina, tenía el aspecto de alguien que había pasado hasta una semana sin dormir adecuadamente, el cabello sucio y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Señor, ya hemos limpiado todo. La casa ha sido restaurada y se le ha borrado la memoria a todos los testigos – Anunció a su superior.

\- ¿Encontraron al responsable? – Pidió

\- Rabastan Lestrange, señor – El hombre empezó a sudar – Pero escapó.

\- ¡Quiero que lo encuentren! Busquen por debajo de las piedras, en el cielo y entre los muggles – Contestó Cornelius Fudge – Mira que esconderse en un barrio muggle sin protección alguna ¡Y con un bebé a su cuidado! – El auror se frotó las sienes.

\- Hablando de eso señor ¿Qué hacemos con la niña? – Preguntó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Que no ha sido enviada a un orfanatorio? – Sorprendido de que aún la conservaran. El hombre negó con la cabeza – ¡Pero qué escándalo! ¿Qué pretendían hacer con esa criatura?

\- Buscamos refugiarla en los orfanatorios del mundo mágico, pero en cuanto se enteraron que era la niña del ataque se negaron a darle refugio, si Quien-usted-sabe se enterara que está ahí, saben que nadie lo detendría hasta encontrarla.

\- Te recuerdo que los muggles también tienen orfanatos que desconocen a tal mago – Contestó de mala gana. Como si fuera tan difícil refugiar a una niña de 3 semanas de nacida. – Es muy pequeña, ya encontrará una familia que la adopte rápidamente.

\- Imposible. Señor, la niña es metamorfo. No podríamos explicarles algo así al personal muggle. Su don es incontrolable hasta que ella lo domine. No es seguro enviarla con esas personas en estos tiempos, estaría desprotegida.

El hombre suspiró.

\- ¿Qué hay de su padre? Lizzie Potter no concibió a la bebé de un segundo a otro sólo porque sí.

Fudge se sostuvo la cabeza con cansancio, los ataques a familias muggles, sangres sucia y mestizos, y el hecho de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estuviera reclutando brujas y magos le habían dado mucho trabajo a los aurores y a él, sin darles tiempo de descansar.

Y ahora esto, la hija y hermana perdida de los Potter, huyendo de todo para no perjudicar más a su familia. Ya había rechazado la oferta de unirse a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado una vez y ahora la habían encontrado y asesinado.

\- Ella vivía sola, se trató de encontrar alguna referencia de cómo encontrar al padre pero no parece que ella quisiera que se supiera quién es. Sin embargo... – Prosiguió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, Miranda...

\- ¿Quién?

\- La niña, su nombre es Miranda. Estaba en un cuarto de baño en una envuelta en sábanas con una carta.

\- ¿Carta? – Se extrañó que a alguien le diera tiempo de escribir una carta en medio de un ataque improvisado. A no ser...- Entonces...

\- Sabía que iba a morir.

Ambos se quedaron callados, la sola idea de morir era atemorizante, pero saberlo con anticipación debía de ponerte en un estado de constante alerta y sobresalto.

\- ¿Por qué no contactó con nadie? Podríamos haberla ayudado. Y además ella era una vidente de gran prestigio.

\- Lo explicó en su carta, por eso la perseguían. A cada lugar que ella iba le seguían, era más peligroso permanecer en un lugar rodeado de "sangres pura" que un barrio muggle.

\- Y vaya que le funcionó ¿verdad? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Así lo decidió, prefería saber que pasaría un tiempo determinado pero seguro junto a su hija en lugar de exponerla a un constante peligro. No quería causarle problemas al ministerio.

A Fudge se le veía cada vez más abatido, todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por ayudar al ministerio y ellos no pudieron rescatarla.

\- ¿Y qué más ponía en la carta? – Preguntó por fin conmovido.

\- Quiere que su hija quede en familia de magos. También que desea que algún día alguien le explique a Miranda por qué hizo lo que hizo. Desea que ella sepa cuánto la ama.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Por fin habló el futuro ministro de magia:

\- Muy bien – Dijo. Con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, sintiéndose cada vez más responsable por lo que había sucedido. – Dadas las circunstancias, creo que no hay alternativa...yo cuidaré de ella.

\- Hay otra cosa que debería saber.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pide que se mantenga en secreto la identidad de su padre.

\- Puede estar tranquila sobre eso – Ironizó – Ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

\- Hay una manera de averiguarlo. Dice que en su acta de nacimiento tuvo que poner el nombre del padre, pero no desea que se lo digamos. No menciona porqué.

\- No importa ya. Si así lo desea. – Se sentó en la silla decidido a descansar un momento.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la risa de un alegre bebé les llenó los oídos.

\- Si tan solo supiera...- Se lamentó. – Tráela.


	2. Capítulo 1 Búsqueda

Capítulo 1 – Búsqueda

Diecisiete años después

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, un raro día soleado en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, los Cullen se refugiaban en su casa, no es que importara mucho, tenían una eternidad de actividades que podrían hacer cualquier día de su vida.

Todos se encontraban en la sala con el padre de Bella: Charlie; conversaban sobre la posibilidad de un viaje de campamento, parecía que Charlie estaba obstinado en mejorar sus técnicas de pesca y querer pasar más tiempo con su hija y su nieta. A sus ojos era imposible cuán rápido había crecido Nessie, pero le prometió a Bella que no pediría más información de la que necesitara. Por supuesto también tendría que aceptar que los Cullen no pudieran pasar esa clase de tiempo de calidad junto a él, nada personal por supuesto, pero trataban de mantenerlo a salvo…de ellos.

Todo en la casa era tranquilo, pero las cosas cambiaron rápidamente ya que ni Alice pudo verlo venir. Una neblina espesa se arremolinó fuera de la casa Cullen y la temperatura pasó de ser de 26° C y soleado a uno gris con vientos gélidos.

¡CRAC!

Un chasquido en el aire se escuchó justo en la puerta de su casa y la mirada de los Cullen se dirigió en dirección al sonido, dejando a Charlie confundido, pues sus oídos humanos jamás hubieran podido escuchar aquello.

El sonido de 5 ¿objetos? o ¿personas? cortaron el aire alrededor de la casa y se movían demasiado rápido.

\- _Edward –_ Llamó Carlisle mentalmente a su hijo. - _¿Puedes escuchar quiénes son?_

Pero habrían de escuchar respuesta de otra persona.

\- Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer– Ordenó la voz de aquella mujer. – No lo arruinen, tráiganlos con nosotros y los llevaremos a la mansión Malfoy.

Carlisle miraba a su hijo esperando respuesta. Emmett estaba callado y Jasper agudizaba cada vez más el oído y escudriñando el bosque en busca de alguna señal de peligro, si los buscaban a ellos no sonaba a un agradable encuentro.

\- Los dementores merodearán el lugar también – Comentó con malicia en la voz. – Así que no tienen excusa, sus errores nos han costado varias misiones y la confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

¡CRAC!

Y de pronto, no supieron cómo, sólo quedaban tres personas afuera de su casa, su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones los delataban. Los Cullen quedaban más confundidos a cada palabra que pronunciaban aquellos desconocidos. ¿"Dementores"? Y ¿quién demonios era ese tal "Señor Tenebroso" que mencionaron? ¿Qué querían con ellos?

\- Bien Bells, creo que ya debo marcharme. – Charlie se disponía a despedirse de todos y abandonar la casa debido a su extraño comportamiento, pero antes de que lograra ponerse de pie, Esme lo detuvo. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Charlie no puedes irte! – Exclamó Alice horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Miranda, Draco y Alecto se disponían a entrar. Por lo menos uno de ellos quería que aquello funcionara, pues Miranda y Draco rezaban por no encontrarlos en casa, aquello podía salir mal de tantas maneras.

\- _Draco, creo que podemos deshacernos de ella_ – Le comunicó mentalmente Miranda a su compañero.

La chica era un poco más baja que Draco, cabello negro, largo y ondulado. Sus ojos originalmente eran un café claro, como el chocolate con leche, pero a ella le gustaba cambiarlos a color negro. Sus pestañas no eran tan largas pero sí tupidas, le gustaba que su mirada fuera profunda. No era ni muy delgada, ni robusta, tampoco esbelta. A pesar de su don, le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

\- _¿Estás loca? Nos podrían descubrir_ – Él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo de su familia y el suyo por una mortífaga tan inútil como Alecto Carrow. – Muévete Mittens. Demonios ¿Por qué la trajiste?

El gato de Miranda se frotaba contra sus piernas, parecía inquieta _._

\- ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te asustan los gatos? – Se burló.

\- En tus sueños – Se quejó.

Todos aguardaban con las varitas en mano, manteniendo a los dementores a una distancia "prudente", hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil, la mirada se le desenfocó y su pulso se aceleró. En alguna parte del bosque, su patronus desapareció.

Si su visión era cierta, entonces el muggle que se encontraba en la casa estaba en peligro.

\- _Draco, empiezo a creer que lamentaremos esto_ – Y entonces, le enseñó la visión que tuvo: Un hombre de cabello rizado estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos abiertos y restos de la casa sobre él. Diez pares de ojos dorados mirando correr la sangre de su cuerpo. Una chica de cabello color chocolate y los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego lentamente dirigiendo su mirada a los responsables. Se soltó del agarre de su pareja y arremetió contra ellos.

Al muchacho le recorrió un escalofrío, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota para invocar la ira de alguien más fuerte que él. A todo esto ¿qué hacía un mortal ahí adentro? Si no era la cena de los vampiros, entonces lamentarían mucho más el hecho de lastimarlo. Seguro la mortífaga trataría de humillarlo torturándolo, después de todo era un muggle.

La familia Cullen se debatía entre averiguar o salir corriendo, pero había un pequeño detalle

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Charlie.

\- Aammm...bueno – Pero Alice fue interrumpida, parecía que habían llegado más invitados indeseados.

¡CRAC!

Dos siluetas blancas se materializaron el aire alrededor de la casa, volando hacia las figuras encapuchadas.

\- ¡EVERTE STATUM! -

Un hombre alto, fornido, piel oscura y voz ronca, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody les apuntaban con la varita. No estaban ahí para platicar, eso era obvio.

\- ¡Ah, Kingsley! Que gusto. – Comentó Alecto levantándose del suelo con una falsa sonrisa y una mirada penetrante. Ahora su patronus también había desaparecido, dándole ventaja a los dementores. – Pero si nos disculpas, estamos en medio de algo. – Ahora ambos quedaban de frente, apuntándose a las caras con sus varitas. – ¡CRUCIO!

El auror era demasiado rápido para su oponente, bloqueando los hechizos de la mujer y manteniendo la postura, mientras que la mortífaga estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- _¡Ay no Draco! Ahora si ya nos fregamos_ – Miranda miraba preocupada a su alrededor, pensando que la bruja no sabía lo que ellos hacían. – ¡ _Ya que! recuerda lo acordado._

Su plan era fácil: unirse a la pelea y mantener las apariencias, sin saber que la familia Cullen escapaba por la parte de atrás con Charlie sobre la espalda de Emmet. El último patronus, que pertenecía a Draco, desapareció también.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Gritó Charlie.

\- Tranquilo, te bajaré en cuanto estemos seguros. – Le prometieron.

El grito distrajo a Kingsley por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Carrow lanzara de nuevo la maldición cruciatus contra él.

\- ¡Protejo! – Miranda no estaba dispuesta a que la descubrieran, pero lo hizo sin pensar, y ahora su posición con la mortífaga estaba comprometida.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? – Le gritó la bruja. - ¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?

\- ¡Ups! Ammm... – _Vamos piensa –_ Los Cullen, se escapan. – Dijo señalando en dirección a ellos.

Más no era verdad del todo, casi desde el momento en que habían salido de la casa los dementores los habían tomado desprevenidos acercándose a ellos sin piedad. Confundidos, estaban sobre el suelo, tratando inútilmente de alejarse de ahí, estaban por todos lados. Eso fue suficiente para distraerla...por ahora.

Alecto Carrow sonrió. – Vamos por ellos. –

Pero ahora era el turno de los aurores.

\- ¡DESMAIUS! – Gritaron.

Mientras la bruja volaba directo a la familia de vampiros fue derribada por el impacto de los hechizos, provocando que se precipitara al suelo.

\- Bueno, la tierra detuvo su caída – Se rió Miranda dándole un codazo a Draco.

Los tres la miraron incrédulos.

\- Incarcerous. -

El cuerpo de la mortífaga quedó aprisionado en las sogas que salieron de la varita de la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te volviste loca? – Draco no podía creerlo – Si ella nos delata estamos muertos.

\- Tranquilo, está inconsciente además le borraremos la memoria apenas la liberemos –

\- ¿Liberarla? No lo creo chicos – Kingsley

\- ¿Bromeas? Si no regresamos con ella no sólo sospecharán de nosotros, sino que sabrán con seguridad que hemos elegimos un bando y vigilarán cada respiro y estornudo que demos.

\- Tenemos que volver y ella con nosotros. – Argumentaron.

\- Les recuerdo caballeros que tenemos otro problema – Gruñó Moody, señalando en dirección a los dementores.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto – Exclamó – Expecto patronum.

El lince plateado salió disparado en dirección a los dementores, embistiendo primero al que se cernía sobre Rosalie. Lentamente el alma de la chica fue regresando a su cuerpo. Tosió confundida y se incorporó pateando a Jake, o como ella cariñosamente lo llamaba "perro apestoso", pues al momento de desmayarse, él se desplomó sobre sus piernas.

Fueron recuperando la conciencia uno a uno mientras Moody se encargaba de que no los atacaran.

\- Bien – dijo acercándose a ellos – Este no es el hermoso encuentro que estábamos planeando. – Empezó a explicarles. – Familia Cullen. Mi nombre es Alastor Moody, miembro de la Órden del Fénix. Estamos aquí para recatarlos.

\- Bueno, algunos de nosotros. – Dijo Kingsley, mirando a la mujer enredada en la soga.

La familia los miraba con precaución, Edward pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía acceso a la mente de ninguno de ellos, como si hubiera una barrera los protegiera. Bella se había reunido con su hija y Jake.

Carlisle y Esme se sujetaban fuertemente las manos, preocupados de que su familia saliera lastimada y aún bajo las emociones que los dementores plasmaron sobre ellos. Jasper hurgaba en sus emociones, ninguno parecía tener sentimientos de ira de ninguna clase, salvo la mujer que había sido aturdida, aún así permanecía en estado de alerta protegiendo a su familia.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que viene a salvarnos? – Espetó Rosalie. - ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Y a qué han venido hasta aquí?

Emmett trataba de que no se les abalanzara encima, no porque no quería que los hiriera, pues tenía más miedo de que se les acercara.

\- Tan solo vean lo que le hicieron al padre de Bella – Señaló al hombre, que había sido ignorado hasta ahora.

Charlie yacía desmayado sobre el hielo que habían dejado los dementores, entonces Bella perdió la cordura.


	3. Capítulo 2 Misión doble

Capítulo 2. Misión doble

\- Lo lamento –

\- Esto no es culpa nuestra, no deberías disculparte.

\- Rose – Le regañó su madre. – Estas personas quieren ayudarnos. Bella sólo quiere enmendar lo que hizo.

Se encontraban en la sala de su casa, habían ofrecido ayudarles después del espectáculo que les habían ayudado a montar. La rubia la miró con mala cara, si ellos no hubieran ido a su casa esto jamás hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó el rubio una vez que Moody bajó las escaleras.

\- ¿Hablas de la chica? Puedes estar tranquilo, su capacidad de jugar bromas aún no desaparece. Que mal – Dijo susurrando lo último. El hombre cojeó hasta llegar a su lado – Me atrevo a decir que su cabeza es de piedra, hasta su mascota salió más lastimada que ella.

Algunos de ellos no podían evitar mirar al hombre con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza, su ojo era un espectáculo poco usual de apreciar.

\- ¿Mittens? – No era su intención sonar preocupado, pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, esta vez realmente se asustó.

\- Nada grave, recuperó toda la sangre que perdió.

Jacob se encogió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose avergonzado.

 _Charlie yacía desmayado sobre el hielo que habían dejado los dementores, entonces Bella perdió la cordura. Se abalanzó sobre el primero en el que posó la vista, mientras que el rubio parecía estar en trance observando el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre que su amiga le enseñó en su visión._

 _\- Amor ¡NO! – Edward reaccionó muy tarde, su esposa se había lanzado contra la bruja._

 _Logró llegar hasta la chica y derribarla, pero ésta se desvaneció antes de llagar al suelo. Todos los Cullen quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué estaba pasando?, miraron a su alrededor sin encontrarla._

 _¡CRAC! Miranda apareció de nuevo._

 _\- ¡Desmaius!_

 _La chica la atacó por la espalda esperando que fuera suficiente, Jacob empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, listo para entrar en fase. Ahora él atacó a la chica, mordiéndole el brazo para que soltara la varita, funcionó. La bruja gritó de dolor, sintiendo el peso del lobo sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola y sacándole el aire. Los aurores, luego de inmovilizar a Bella, corrieron a sacarla de ahí._

 _\- Inmobilus – Draco apuntó con su varita al enorme lobo. Sólo que ahora había un pequeño problema._

 _\- Idiota. Me está aplastando. – Dijo soltando un poco del aire que le quedaba._

 _\- De nada – Replicó el rubio con sarcasmo. – No te mataría ser un poco más agradecida. – Aparentemente frío y arrastrando las palabras le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien._

 _\- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – Resopló – De acuerdo. – Accedió ella. – Gracias...Idiota._

 _Emmett reprimió una carcajada, a pesar de la situación, no podía evitar pensar que la bruja podía ser desvergonzadamente divertida. Jasper no pudo hacer más que confundirse, no había tenido un solo rastro de ira en ninguno de sus movimientos desde que todo esto empezó, de hecho parecía que la situación incluso la...divertían._

 _\- Miranda, haremos que recupere la movilidad para que se quite de encima de ti. –Habló Moody._

 _\- ¿Por qué no mejor me pasas mi varita? – Preguntó con miedo fingido – ¡Vamos! Por lo menos así evitaré que me arranque la cara apenas se mueva._

 _Y ahí se le acabó el aire, comenzó a toser y a ponerse morada. Los aurores no perdieron más tiempo en buscar su varita y le quitaron el conjuro al muchacho peludo. En cuanto pudo moverse, tardó en reaccionar, pero ya que seguía enojado, decidió jugar un poco con ellos. Edward rió internamente, después de todo, habían atacado a su esposa._

 _\- Jake, ya es suficiente, vas a lastimarla. – Razonó Carlisle. Esme se aferraba a su brazo, sabía que no podía intervenir._

 _Justo cuando iba a tomarla de la pierna para dar un paseo, un animal gigante salió del bosque galopando en dirección al lobo. Sus patas delanteras, armadas con garras afiladas se levantaron para azotar en su cabeza, la gallina con cuerpo de caballo tenía más fuerza de lo que imaginó._

 _\- ¡JAKE! – Renesmee trató de correr hacia él, pero su tía Rose la detuvo._

 _El hipogrifo, con la ayuda de Draco, trataba de subir a la chica a su espalda, cuando el perro mordió al animal en el cuello. Mittens cayó al suelo con la herida sangrando y su cuerpo volviendo a la forma original. Los vampiros trataron de ignorar el olor a sangre y el lobo miraba a la criatura con los ojos desorbitados. Se encogió hasta convertirse en un gato casero color gris humo y la herida que le había hecho desapareció por completo. Sin embargo su tamaño actual era muy pequeño para la cantidad de sangre que perdió, haciendo que se desmayara._

\- Lamento todo esto familia Cullen. – Se disculpó Kingsley. – Cuando nos dirigíamos para acá no imaginamos que tendríamos tantos problemas. – Señaló a Alecto Carrow, quién seguía inconsciente, se aseguraron de que siguiera así. – Sin embargo deben saber que no hay que tomarse esto a la ligera, ahora que descubrimos que no somos los únicos que los buscan, corren más peligro en su casa.

\- Sabemos que tendrán muchas preguntas y probablemente no confíen mucho en nosotros luego de que sucedió aquí, pero quisiéramos ayudarles a aclarar el panorama. Sin embargo – Prosiguió Moody. – Tendrán que acompañarnos, este no es un lugar seguro para conversar.

A sus ojos Moody y Kingsley parecían los más confiables, después de todo se habían hecho cargo de la muchacha y de la bruja que parecía más peligrosa.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

\- Disculpe, pero creo que debo de discutirlo con mi familia primero.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, excepto...

\- Ni loca, no creo que debamos confiar en ellos. – Espetó Rose.

\- Amor, creo que les hicimos más daño nosotros a ellos, que ellos a nosotros. – Dijo su esposo.

\- Atacaron al padre de Bella y al perro sarnoso. – Siguió sin escucharlo. – ¿Y quieren que los acompañemos a Dios sabe donde para que podamos "hablar" en privado?

\- Gracias por tu cariño querida rubia oxigenada. Yo también te aprecio – Contestó el lobo sarcásticamente.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

\- En cuanto al padre de la chica, puedo asegurarles que no tuvimos nada que ver con eso. – Empezaba a dudar que fuera fácil que los acompañaran, pero tenían una misión que cumplir – Los dementores son seres que se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación en sus víctimas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia sienten piedad. – Explicó – Y sólo hasta que extraen hasta última gota de felicidad, se llevan sus almas.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al recordar a aquellas criaturas y lo cerca que estuvieron de perderse en la oscuridad para siempre. Lo que sintieron en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que hubieran experimentado antes.

Jasper pudo sentir cómo el ánimo de su familia se ensombrecía ante el recuerdo de esas cosas, recordó no poder hacer nada por ellos, y al ver cómo Alice sucumbía ante sus propios recuerdos, verla tan vulnerable y sentir su tristeza, se pensó perdido e inútil; y ahora que sabía que la luz plateada que salió de su boca era su alma sintió vergüenza de perder el control de sus emociones.

\- Qué ironía – Pensó.

\- No estás solo. – Le recordó Edward – Al parecer, después de todo lo que yo pensaba, seguimos siendo humanos, de una u otra forma.

Se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos y luego, junto con Alice, dieron las nuevas noticas a su familia.


	4. Chapter 3 La mansión Malfoy

_Disculpen, he corregido algunas cosas del capítulo. Sé que ha sido una larga introducción sobre los vampiros, pero a partir de la mitad de este capítulo ya empieza la magia._

Capítulo 3. La mansión Malfoy

 _Se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos y luego, junto con Alice, dieron las nuevas noticas a su familia._

Jasper, quién tenía el don de sentir y manipular las emociones de quien lo rodeaba, alegó que no percibía malas intenciones de ninguno de los magos, salvo por la bruja que permanecía inconsciente. Alice comunicó que había visto el lugar al que los llevarían y no tenían nada que temer, incluso mencionó que encontraba encantador aquél lugar.

\- Pues más te vale que sí – Llamó una voz desde las escaleras.

Miranda bajó los últimos peldaños con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No parecía que el ataque le hubiera afectado mucho.

\- Me disculpo por mi compañera, aunque deben admitir que la situación ameritaba un rescate. –Dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo. – Ya deben saber que mi nombre es Miranda, es un placer – Dijo haciéndoles una leve reverencia en señal de saludo. – Y ella es Mittens, mi heroína de todos los días. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza, parecía que el animal ahora era una especie de lobo blanco.

Si, en definitiva a Emmett la chica le agradaba cada vez más. Draco le devolvió su varita. Jacob no podía creer el buen estado en que se encontraba después de lo que le hizo, no había un solo rastro del daño salvo por su túnica, la cual deshecha. Bella no podía ni mirarla, la vergüenza se lo impedía, pues a pesar de que ella se encontraba bien, había intentado asesinarla.

\- No se preocupen – Dijo mirando a los últimos dos – Entiendo que tienen carácter, sólo trataban de proteger a su familia. Todo está bien.

Carlisle y Esme se sorprendieron, pues sus palabras parecían sinceras y no escucharon rencor en ellas.

Mientras hablaba, Mittens se dirigió hacia a Jake. Ladró para llamar su atención, moviendo la cola y parándose sobre sus blancas patas traseras para obtener su atención.

El chico la miró confundido y volvió su mirada a la bruja preguntándole con la mirada.

\- Le agradas – Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿No está molesta? – Se confundió el muchacho, dudando en extender la mano para tocarla. Aquél no era un animal común.

\- ¡Nah, qué va! – Le restó importancia. – Suelen agradarle las personas con carácter, no sé por qué. – Dijo.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin encuentras a alguien que no te considera desagradable – Comentó Rosalie. – ¡Has encontrado a tu otra mitad! ya puedes irte y dejar de fastidiar en esta casa. –Jugó.

Renesmee miró al perro con mala cara.

\- Rose – Reclamó Esme.

El cabello de Miranda se tornó rojo, pensando que la rubia no era tan mala como aparentaba.

 _\- Me recuerda ligeramente a alguien._ _Así que si tiene sentido del humor_ ¿no? – Pensó la metamorfo dejando su escudo de lado para que el vampiro la escuchara.

Edward se rió y afirmó levemente con la cabeza para que sólo ellos lo vieran.

Una vez que los aurores prometieron que nada malo le pasaría a su padre, Bella accedió a borrarle la memoria, de igual manera debían impedir quebrantar las reglas de los Vulturi y revelar la existencia de vampiros a los humanos. Con el ambiente más relajado la familia tomó la decisión de acompañarlos.

\- De acuerdo, creo que esto podría ser importante para nuestra familia – Comenzó Carlisle – Yo voto que vayamos.

\- También voto que sí – Respondió Esme – Si la seguridad de mi familia tiene que ver con esto quiero escucharlo. – Sonrío.

Rosalie bufó.

\- Mi respuesta es no. – Se cruzó de brazos

\- Vamos bebé, será emocionante – Comentó Emmett tratando de convencerla – Voto que sí.

La vampira giró su cabeza en dirección a su compañero.

\- Si las miradas fueran puñales – Susurró Miranda hacia el rubio. – Presiento que alguien será castigado hoy en la noche – Cantó con burla.

Jacob soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que logró asustar a Nessie, todos reían del comentario de la chica. Bueno, casi todos. Ahora era Rosalie quien sonreía, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, y Emmett miraba al suelo con arrepentimiento.

\- Yo voto que sí, el lugar es en cantador – Rió Alice.

\- Iré a donde ella vaya – Respondió Jasper abrazando a su pareja mientras le sonreía.

La bruja suspiró, Moody rodó su ojo bueno, y Draco negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya madura – Se quejó en dirección de la metamorfo.

\- Yo voto que sí – Dijo Nessie – Quiero conocer su mundo, suena maravilloso. – Comentó ilusionada.

\- Entonces también iré – Jacob pasó su brazo alrededor de ella.

\- Te recuerdo que necesitas mi permiso para estar tan cerca de mi hija perro – Edward arrugó la nariz, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima comentó – Mi voto es sí, pero si Bella no quiere deberé cambiar de opinión.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Bella al cabo de unos segundos– Pero sólo cuando lo regresen a casa.

Edward, Bella y Kingsley fueron al antiguo domicilio de la vampira, colocaron al Jefe de Policía Swan en su sofá, lo vieron despertar y sólo hasta que la chica se asegurara de que su padre tenía un comportamiento normal estuvo de acuerdo en regresar a casa.

Al volver, fue el turno de la mortífaga. A Edward le intrigaba la manera en que los pensamientos de la bruja parecían ser modificados de una manera tan limpia. Ahora sus recuerdos decían que había cuatro aurores en lugar de dos, había una batalla fuera de su casa en la que su familia no estaba involucrada, vio como se suponía que ellos eran trasladados a quién sabe dónde, la bruja fugándose en una retirada de emergencia y una sombría mansión reemplazando la casa Cullen.

\- Llegó la hora – Le dijo el rubio a su amiga.

Tomaron la mano de la aún inconsciente mortífaga. Se disponían a marcharse cuando Esme preguntó:

\- ¿No iremos con ellos? –

\- A donde ustedes se dirigen es al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Explicó Draco. –Ahí estarán a salvo.

Carlisle y se esposa no dejaban de preguntarse cómo unos niños eran mandados ellos solos en compañía de una mujer tan despreciable y peligrosa. A Miranda le enterneció la mirada de ambos.

\- _Así que así se siente_ – Un poco abatida, pensaba en cómo ese cariño nunca llegó a su vida del todo.

\- Se nos hace tarde – Les dijo Draco dándose cuenta de lo pasaba, y le dio un apretón a la mano de la metamorfo en señal de apoyo.

Ella le sonrió mientras cargaba a Mittens.

\- Los veremos el 1 de septiembre en el castillo, dentro de tres semanas. Si deciden quedarse claro. – Finalizó ella.

\- ¿Castillo?

\- Ya lo sabrán. – Sonrió divertida y luego, desaparecieron.

Con un leve chasquido, se aparecieron en la reja de la mansión Malfoy dejando en el pasado la casa Cullen. Listos para crear su puesta en escena arrojaron a Alecto Carrow directo al asfalto, uno por que sus recuerdos marcaban que al aparecerse en la vivienda de los Malfoy un hechizo logró darle a mortífaga provocando que saliera expulsada bruscamente hacia adelante, y dos por pura diversión, ya que una vez que cruzaran la reja y despertaran a la bruja, tendrían que comportarse fríos y distantes.

\- Enervate –

La bruja se incorporó de un salto, sacudiéndose la tierra y lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra. Los muchachos decidieron que no era su problema, se anunciaron para poder ingresar a la casa, ya que esto se había convertido en una regla de seguridad.

\- ¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? – Alecto Carrow todavía no había terminado de hacer su berrinche. Habían estropeado otro plan y para el colmo, los mocosos que la acompañaban no parecían ser consientes de ello. – No es posible que no se den cuenta que estamos en aprietos, si ven que llegamos sin ellos nos asesinarán. – Escupió.

\- ¿"Nos"? – Preguntó Draco. – Te recuerdo que la única culpable de esto eres tú. – Le espetó.

\- Si no hubieras huido lo habríamos logrado. Así que la única culpable de todo esto eres tú y eso es lo que le diremos a todos. - Amenazó Miranda.

\- ¡Relashio! – El hechizo cayó sobre el brazo del chico, provocando que soltara un quejido de dolor y empezara a sangrar.

La bruja sonrió de forma perversa y se lanzó en dirección a la enorme puerta. Entró de golpe en la casa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

\- ¿Es tan necesario hacer ruido cuando entras? – Narcissa Malfoy la miraba con desprecio desde su asiento. Ya era bastante que usaran su casa como cuartel general y tener a un montón de gente sin modales ensuciando sus pertenencias e invadiendo su espacio ¿y ahora tampoco podía haber un momento de paz?

\- Los aurores han herido a Draco – Proclamó la bruja fingiendo no haberla escuchado. – Nos emboscaron unos minutos después de que nos aparecimos, los vampiros los estaban ayudando. Han elegido un bando.

Miranda y Draco la miraban sin dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, el hecho de adelantarse y contar otra historia les facilitó a los chicos inventar una excusa para sentenciarla.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Draco? – A pesar de que dependía de él que la confianza del Señor Tenebroso se restaurara para con su familia, y que otra misión se había echado a perder, Narcissa Malfoy no pudo enfadarse con su hijo.

Su madre caminó hasta él y juntos subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del muchacho para curar su herida.

\- No fue culpa nuestra, si ella no hubiera salido corriendo cuando llegaron los aurores esto jamás hubiera pasado. – Ahora la chica trataba de defender su posición y la de su amigo. – Nosotros peleamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ella nos había abandonado.

Su mirada era fulminante, como si con eso pretendiera cortarle la cabeza. El tiempo pasó y sabían que tarde o temprano Voldemort llegaría y tendrían que explicarle porqué los nuevos reclutas no estaban presentes.

Tendrían que actuar con cautela si no querían que les fuera peor.


	5. Capítulo 4 Sentencias y entrenamiento

Muy bien, éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero que lo disfruten.  
P.D: las palabras que aparecen inclinadas cuando están entre guiones o en una línea que esté con letra normal es un pensamiento. Por el contrario, si es todo un párrafo apartado un poco de los demás es un recuerdo para explicar cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado.

Capítulo 4. De sentencias y entrenamiento

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no me puedes contar? Soy tu mejor amiga. –

La chica se paseaba por la habitación de Draco, mientras éste permanecía de pie frente a la ventana de su balcón dándole la espalda para ocultar su mirada. Desde que tuvo su encuentro privado con el Señor Tenebroso hacía apenas unas cinco horas, el rubio parecía querer evitarla, cosa imposible, pues se encontraban en su casa y a pesar de ser enorme, él no frecuentaba muchos lugares para no encontrarse con personas indeseadas.

Pero había escuchado cómo Narcisa Malfoy era acosada por su hermana Bellatrix, quién la siguió a todos lados reprochándole de su actitud. Se escondió en el lugar más cercano para poder escuchar mejor su conversación. Al parecer la bruja estaba angustiada por la misión que le habían encomendado a su hijo Draco y su hermana Bella le reclamaba repitiendo que debería de estar orgullosa de él alegando que para el muchacho debería ser un honor al haber sido elegido para tan importante misión.

\- Sólo no es de tu incumbencia ¿me entiendes? – El chico ya estaba harto, ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar, como para agregarle la presión de la metamorfo a todo el asunto.

Le dijeron que fuera lo más discreto posible, manteniendo a la chica fuera de esto, amenazando con lastimar a su familia si no lo hacía. Pensó que, definitivamente, si habían dejado a Miranda fuera de eso, entonces no confiaban en ella del todo, pues los demás mortífagos sabían en qué consistía la situación.

\- No, no te entiendo – Comenzó. – Para empezar, no has querido ni verme desde que hablaste con él. Draco, estamos juntos en esto ¿lo olvidas? Estoy aquí por ti, decidí no dejarte solo en esto. Hice a un lado todo lo que creía y me uní a este circo de locos para estar contigo.

\- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! ¿De acuerdo? – Explotó – No recuerdo haberte obligado a venir aquí en primer lugar. ¡Márchate si quieres! – Movía las manos bruscamente para liberar un poco de tensión.

\- No voy a irme, sabes bien que no lo haré. – Ella era terca, eso lo sabía, pero tendría que entender que esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer – Además no puedo hacerlo, sabes bien lo que le hacen a los traidores. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí – Suplicó – puedo ayudarte.

\- No hagas esto – Su voz tembló unos instantes y luego se recompuso. Se dio la vuelta sin mirarla a los ojos – Tú no lo entiendes...jamás podrás entenderlo. –Su voz subía de tono con cada palabra que pronunciaba, marcando en cada una toda la ira que sentía. – ¡TU FAMILIA ESTÁ MUERTA! YO INTENTO PROTEGER A LA MÍA.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que ella entendió.

\- Así que se trata de eso – Draco al fin la miró, no entendía que pudo haberle dicho para que ella lo averiguara. – Si me lo dices entonces torturarán a tu familia. – No era una pregunta.

El chico exhaló aliviado, por un segundo pensó que había echado todo a perder.

\- Pero te equivocas – Miranda lo veía sin expresión en los ojos, su cabello se había tornado gris, demostrando el dolor que sentía. – Mi familia se encuentra en esta casa, y te prometo que no voy a dejar que los lastimen.

Salió de ahí dando un portazo, dejando al rubio lidiando con sus demonios.

Estaba dispuesta a averiguar la dichosa tarea que le habían encargado, pero no sólo por fastidiar al muchacho, sino que había visto lo asustado que estaba y sabía que para que él no pudiera ocultar sus emociones, debía de tener un infierno en la cabeza.

 _\- Piensa –_ Se dijo - _¿Qué puede asustar tanto a Draco que no puede ni decírtelo?_

Y ahí, en medio de ese pasillo frío y oscuro encontró la verdad, la única cosa que él jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría que hacer y que si dependiera de él nunca en la vida se atrevería siquiera a pensarlo.

\- Ahí estás – Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Miranda se recompuso del shock que le dio aquella teoría y esperó a que la persona se presentara frente a ella. La tomaron del hombro haciendo que se volteara bruscamente.

\- Nuestro amo te está buscando – Bellatrix Lestrange parecía tan endiabladamente feliz por aquella noticia. – Es tu turno de hablar con él.

La chica la miró como si no le importara y se dirigió hasta el salón en el que sabía debía encontrarlo. Al acercarse a la puerta se encontró con Alecto y Amycus Carrow saliendo de ahí, el mago sostenía a su hermana por la cintura y pasó por su lado golpeándola y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, parecía que ya había recibido lo que le tocaba por haber dejado escapar a los Cullen. Casi sintió lástima por ella, casi.

La chica entró y de inmediato sintió el cambio en la atmósfera, miró a la serpiente que parecía verla como a un bocadillo, Nagini permanecía sobre el regazo de Voldemort esperando sus órdenes.

\- Mi señor – Pronunció al entrar.

¡Ah sí! Bienvenida – Siseó como si hubiera olvidado que la chica era la siguiente. – Puedo notar que has mejorado en tus clases de oclumancia.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué mas hacer, eso no era precisamente una visita para tomar el té. Sabía de antemano que tenía que cerrar su mente si no quería que averiguara la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en la casa de los Cullen.

\- En fin, volvamos a lo importante. Creo recordar que tienes una historia interesante con vampiros ¿me equivoco? -

 _\- Diablos –_ Por supuesto que ella lo recordaba, y cada vez que lo hacía le hervía la sangre. –Así es. – Contestó.

La chica decidió que lo mejor era no mentirle, pero se veía venir algo malo.

\- Bien pues, deseo que entres en contacto con ellos. -

Miranda enmudeció, no había manera de que ella quisiera hacer semejante cosa.

\- Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de negarte. – Le recordó. – La familia Malfoy ya ha sufrido bastante ¿no te parece? Vas a contactarlos y mis mejores mortífagos te acompañarán en persona para que les informen sobre nuestra propuesta. – Eso sonaba más a una amenaza que a una noticia alentadora.

\- ¡Lo haré! – Ni bien pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió, pero el hecho de pensar en su mejor amigo, la animaban a seguir con aquello. Tendría que retrasar el momento de contactarlos para tener tiempo de avisar a la Orden.

Se disponía a marcharse de ahí cuando...

\- ¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, me ha llegado un rumor de parte de Alecto Carrow... – A ella se le aceleró el pulso. – de que tienes un don que podría serme útil. -

Ella lo miró confundida, no podía entender de dónde podía haber sacado eso.

\- Lo siento mi señor – Pretendiendo no saber de qué hablaba. – Pero no sé de que está hab...

\- Mientes – Se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la chica, intimidándola. –Sé que heredaste el don de tu querida madre. Así es, sé quién es.

Miranda se sintió desfallecer, sólo tres personas en el mundo conocían eso, y los dos que conocían quién era su madre eran parte del ministerio de magia ¿cómo podía saberlo la mortífaga?

\- Ella notó tu extraño comportamiento, justo antes de que esos inútiles aurores llegaran. - Explicó.

Entonces ella recordó la visión que había tenido acerca del señor Charlie Swan.

\- Debes tener muchas agallas para esconderle algo como eso a tu amo. – Esperó alguna reacción de ella sin obtener nada, sólo se quedó parada allí sin moverse. – Sin embargo, como soy muy piadoso estoy dispuesto a dejar que enmiendes tu error sin tener que pagar por ello.

\- Lo lamento mi señor, pero me temo que no podré serle útil. Mi madre podrá haberme heredado el don, pero no la habilidad. Yo no controlo mi poder, nunca he podido invocar las visiones a mi antojo y la mayoría de las que he tenido no se vuelven realidad. – Comenzaba a sentir esos pequeños piquetes por todo el cuerpo, aquellos que sentía cuando estaba nerviosa, comprobando cómo su cabello se tornaba morado delatándola por completo.

Entonces tendrás que aprender. Quieras – Amenazó – o no.

Durante las últimas tres semanas que pasaron Draco y Miranda volvieron a su antigua relación de hermanos, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que el chico se veía más angustiado a medida que la fecha de entrada a Hogwarts se acercaba, además de que ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema sobre las lecciones de Miranda, pues la chica salía abatida y agotada mentalmente.

En el castillo, la familia Cullen había pasado las últimas semanas aprendiendo sobre la magia, Carlisle y Esme aprendieron todo lo que pudieron en los libros de la biblioteca, él sobre medicina mágica y pociones para ayudar a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería. Y ella sobre botánica, para ayudarle a la profesora Sprout en herbología e impartir las clases a los estudiantes de primero, segundo y tercero, lo único a donde no tenían acceso era a la sección prohibida. Los demás habían pasado el resto de sus vacaciones aprendiendo sobre el quidditch, sobre todo Emmett quién disfrutaba mucho de pelear con las bludgers.

Tuvieron que aprender sobre las criaturas mágicas, y descubrieron que había ciertas áreas que pertenecían a los centauros y que debían de respetar, aunque de vez en cuando Alice iba a visitarlos, su manera de interpretar las estrellas era todo un poema para ella. También aprendieron que había algunos animales importantes de los que no podían alimentarse, como los unicornios.

Desde que pisaron ese lugar descubrieron que su estancia ahí sería lo más emocionante de toda su existencia, el colegio estaba lleno de sorpresas por donde miraran: desde la arquitectura del lugar, hasta las pinturas que colgaban en los cuadros con los que Alice había entablado varias conversaciones interesantes. Aunque las escaleras tenían harta a la vampira rubia, ésta se descubrió disfrutando de no saber nunca a dónde la llevarían y se divirtió al momento en que había levado al lobo al pasillo de la bliblioteca, en donde Peeves el poltergeist le arrojó bombas de gas apestoso dejando a una Rosalie risueña y completamente satisfecha.

Jasper y Edward disfrutaban mucho de la biblioteca y el ajedrez mágico, ambos ya habían leído historia de Hogwarts más de dos veces cada quién y habían encontrado la sección del tercer piso en el que se encontraba el tablero de ajedrez más grande que se imaginaron. Con el permiso del director y la ayuda del profesor de encantamientos Flitwick lograron repararlo y mediante un pedido especial, lograron que las piezas se regeneraran después de cada partida. Bella, Renesmee y Jacob pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo volando en escoba, explorando en el lago y jugando con el sauce boxeador.

Esa noche, 25 de agosto, el director Albus Dumbledore los llamó a su oficina, al parecer tenía algunos asuntos de los que quería hablar con ellos.

¿Qué creen que nos diga? – Preguntó Bella.

Tenían un par de semanas que no lo veían, pero los demás profesores les dijeron que no era algo extraño de él desaparecer por ratos prolongados.

\- Sólo puedo pensar en la vez que nos dijo sobre los materiales que ocupábamos para nuestras clases del sexto curso. - Recordó Jake.

Repasaron mentalmente la lista de cosas que les habían dado el primer día que habían llegado y también les recordó que los alumnos llegarían pronto. La familia caminó en dirección a la oficina del director recordando aún a los muchachos que los habían salvado de la mortífaga Alecto Carrow pensando que volverían a verlos pronto.

 _Gracias por su paciencia. Tengo entendido que hasta esta mañana desconocían a ciencia cierta, sobre la existencia de la magia. – Comenzó Dumbledore._

 _Habían llegado a su oficina por medio de polvos flu, complicándose las cosas cuando dudaron en entrar en una chimenea sólo para prenderse fuego. Y luego de algunas dudas, quejas, empujones y amenazas lograron llegar todos a la oficina del director en una sola pieza. Manchados de hollín se formaron y se presentaron ante ambos profesores Albus Dumpledor y Minerva Mcgonagall y una vez terminadas las formalidades, el mago se dispuso a explicarles la situación sin ninguna clase de rodeos._

 _\- Habrá que contarles esto en orden. – Explicó mientras los veía sobre sus gafas de media luna._

 _El director comenzó por explicarles sobre el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, contando desde la primera vez que lo vio siendo Tom Riddle y cómo fue sospechando de la creciente oscuridad en su corazón. En cómo al crecer en poder, su mente fue víctima de la más grande de las incurables ambiciones: ser un mago supremo, invencible e inmortal, corrompiendo su alma y su corazón cometiendo el peor crimen de todos, asesinando a sangre fría a gente inocente. Les contó sobre la profecía y sobre el niño que vivió. Harry Potter, convertido en leyenda desde el momento en que su familia había sido asesinada sin ninguna clase de tibuteos por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, siendo Harry el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina._

 _Les contó cómo el muchacho, a pesar de no haber tenido una familia que lo amara, contaba un corazón de oro, que lo había llevado a cometer hazañas increíbles en sus años de escuela gracias a su gran valentía y valores morales._

 _\- Ahora – Siguió – Tengo entendido que han tenido un encuentro con los jóvenes Miranda y Malfoy. Pues bien, ellos son un caso especial. Verán, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene seguidores. Fanáticos, llamados mortífagos, que lo veneran y lo apoyan en su búsqueda por la pureza de la sangre. La familia del joven Malfoy tiene un antiguo linaje de sangre pura, y el padre del muchacho se convirtió en mortífago desde hace ya algunos años. Con el regreso de Tom, se decidió precipitadamente sobre el futuro de Draco, haciendo que éste se una a ellos para remediar los errores de su padre._

 _Dumbledore se paseaba tranquilamente por su oficina, hablando de todo eso con expresión inescrutable. Los Cullen escuchaban la historia sin dar crédito a sus oídos._

 _\- En cuanto a la chica, ella es hija de una mujer que se ocultó del poder de Tom. Lizzie es la hija y hermana perdida de los Potter, su don la hacían un objetivo provechoso para las filas de Lord Voldemort, pues era una vidente de gran prestigio en el mundo mágico. Trabajó un tiempo en el ministerio, pero al cabo de unos meses comenzó a recibir amenazas luego de que rechazara la "invitación" a convertirse en mortífaga. Se refugió en un barrio muggle, esperando así borrar su rastro del mundo mágico. Al cabo de unos años su hermano James se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, y no pudo ayudarla a escapar. -_

 _\- Su destino quedó sellado cuando decidió quedarse escondida en ese barrio. – La encontraron y la asesinaron. Sin embargo dejó una carta para su hija, a quien escondió en el baño de su casa envuelta en sábanas con hechizos por todas partes para que no saliera lastimada. Decía que no había forma de salvarse de ello, pero que dejaba a su hija segura de que ella permanecería a salvo de aquél mago oscuro._

 _Su rostro se ensombreció a la luz de las flamas de su chimenea._

 _\- La chica creció, Cornelius Fudge el auror que la cuidaba se convirtió en Ministro de magia, reduciendo el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, realmente nunca obtuvo la atención y el cariño que debieron brindarle. Pero ser su protegida tenían una ventaja: conoció al joven Malfoy en uno de sus viajes a los amigos de Cornelius. Imagino que desde que se encontraron el uno al otro, con una chica con mucho amor para dar y un chico que lo necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida, su amistad fue inquebrantable. Por lo que no es de extrañarse que desde el momento en que Draco se convirtió en mortífago, ella decidiera seguirlo por pura lealtad.- Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó. -_ _Deben saber que a pesar de todo, ambos acudieron a nosotros por ayuda casi desde que se iniciaron como aprendices. Pero las cosas no han sido fáciles, sabemos que cada misión que les arruina la Orden ellos podrían pagar las consecuencias._

Llamaron a la puerta del director.

Adelante – Se escuchaba cansado, pero decidieron dejar que el director les contara por voluntad.

Buenas noches – Saludó Carlisle. – Bien, aquí nos tiene. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?


	6. Capítulo 5 El callejón Knockturn

Capítulo 5. El callejón Knockturn

 _\- Buenas noches – Saludó Carlisle. – Bien, aquí nos tiene. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

 _-_ Buenas noches, tan puntual como siempre querido Carlisle – El anciano no tenía buena pinta. – Adelante, tomen asiento por favor.

Al entrar, percibieron un aroma familiar. Se sentaron en las butacas frente al escritorio y de espaldas a la chimenea; el director estaba al tanto de que ellos no necesitaban descansar, incluso cuando se lo explicaron él sólo se limitó a sonreír diciendo que los modales nunca pasan de moda.

\- Bien, como saben las clases comenzarán pronto y los alumnos llegarán el 1 de septiembre – Dijo. – Y la razón por la que pedí su ayuda es para protegerlos. Sin embargo necesito hablar con ustedes sobre dos asuntos. Lo primero: es que no les he dicho aún que necesitaré su apoyo en otro aspecto. – Su mirada se volvió cautelosa. – Necesito que alguien de cada casa haga las rondas nocturnas todas las noches...para mantener vigilado el castillo.

\- ¿Vigilado, señor? ¿De qué? – Emmett se preguntaba qué podría lastimar a unos niños dentro del castillo, pues parecía un lugar bastante seguro.

\- Me temo que me han llegado noticias desalentadoras – Suspiró. – Hace unas horas, la joven Miranda llegó a mi oficina.

- _Con razón se quedó su aroma por aquí. –_ Pensó Edward.

\- Me ha actualizado sobre los planes y los pedidos que le ha hecho Voldemort. – Dumbledor hizo una pausa. – Él ha decidido, que ya que no cuenta con su apoyo, recurrirá a los Vulturi.

La nueva noticia los golpeó fuerte. ¡Imposible! Habían salido de problemas con ellos hacía menos de un año, y ahora aquí estaban de nuevo siendo cazados para la guerra.

\- ¿Disculpe? – No se necesitaba ser perceptivo para saber que Rosalie estaba furiosa. – Sé que no sabe nada sobre nuestro pasado con ellos, pero déjeme decirle que no es muy agradable.

\- "El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi mejor amigo" – Citó Jasper. Ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez se quitarían de la línea de fuego de los Vulturi.

\- Naturalmente, -Aclaró Dumbledore, al ver cómo se habían desahuciado al escuchar aquello. – Yo no les pediré que arriesguen sus vidas por unos desconocidos y por un mundo que no conocían hasta hace unas semanas. Pero déjenme advertirles que dudo mucho que Tom sea tan considerado con ustedes como para mantener su nombre fuera de esto. Sólo les pido que no olviden que esta pelea involucra a todos por igual, brujas, magos, vampiros, muggles y toda criatura mágica que existe, nada será igual si Voldemort gana.

Renesmeé y Jacob se miraron a los ojos, recordando aún cómo por poco no se salvaban de aquello. La decisión de los Cullen estaba flaqueando, como deseando jamás haberse involucrado en aquella situación. Sin embargo ya estaba hecho, y el nombre de su familia estaba ahora señalado en letras grandes en el contrato.

Todos se miraron comentando en voz baja lo que ya sabían y todo se reducía a una sola cosa: ellos estaban en el bando correcto.

\- Profesor, hablo por todos cuando digo que puede contar con nosotros. – Carlisle lo miraba serio, hablando ahora como el cabecilla de clan Cullen. – Es nuestra decisión final.

\- Son ustedes el milagro que necesitaba – Contestó al fin con un suspiro de alivio. – Gracias. En verdad aún no saben cuánto lo aprecio.

Se quedaron así unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la semi-vampira, Nessie se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Disculpe, creo que tenía otra cosa de qué hablarnos ¿no es así? –

\- Si querida, es cierto. – Se frotó la frente con la mano buena, deseando despejar su cabeza. – Me temo que tengo más malas noticias, Draco Malfoy ha desertado. Miranda me contó con mucha pena cómo su mejor amigo parecía perdido. No me contó la magnitud ni el peso de la misión del chico, pero puedo imaginar que amenazaron con acabar con la única familia que le queda. Quiero pedirles que lo mantengan vigilado, necesitamos averiguar lo que se trae entre manos e impedir que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. Pero más que nada, no olviden que sólo es un chico asustado, y que su seguridad debe ser nuestra prioridad. –

Les explicó a todos que las rondas se las repartirían entre ellos, pudiendo rotar las guardias cuando quisieran y como quisieran con la condición de que cuatro montaran guardia la misma noche. Y en cuanto Carlisle podría montar guardia en la enfermería y la biblioteca, y Esme en los jardines.

_En la guarida de los mortífagos...

\- No lo olvides, vigílalos. Haz que confíen en ti. – Repitió, imitando con burla la voz del Señor Tenebroso.

Esas palabras la seguían a todas partes sin piedad. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos sin obtener resultados. ¡Vaya forma de pasar su último año en Hogwarts! En su penúltima sesión antes de regresar a la escuela, su "querido" amo, el-idiota-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, le había dicho con detalle todo lo que esperaba que ella hiciera en Hogwarts.

Con los ojos cerrados, Miranda había pasado la última hora con la mente centrada en el callejón Diagon tratando de saber qué pasaría precisamente a las 11:30 am. Sin duda había mejorado en sus lecciones ¿ _y cómo no_? Después de todo, el castigo por no hacerlo era una agradable sesión de torturas por parte de Alecto y Amycus Carrow, la recompensa por lograrlo: absolutamente nada; esos simpáticos hermanos le guardaban rencor por alguna razón.

La chica se rió. Si bien ella no era la persona más valiente del mundo, su bocota era imposible de contener convirtiéndola en una persona insolente y un reverendo dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponía.

Decidió que ya había practicado demasiado, y sabía que a estas alturas con la mente agotada no iba a obtener nada mejor. Tomó sus cosas y tomó prestado sin permiso un vestido de la señora Malfoy con la ayuda de Mittens; si la visión que había logrado invocar era cierta, entonces estaba a tiempo para ver salir a su querido amigo de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Su objetivo era simple, seguirlo encubierto y descubrir de una maldita vez la susodicha misión del chico. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, su teoría sobre el homicidio la estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que averiguar si era verdad, y sobre todo saber a "quién" tenía que asesinar y "cuándo", pues estaba segura de saber el "dónde", o sea en Hogwarts. Y aunque aún no sabía el "cómo" le tenía sin cuidado, pues sabía que si Draco se atrevía a asesinar, la poca inocencia que le quedaba se iría al demonio.

Caminó hacia el espejo y se miró, cambió las facciones de su cara por unas más toscas y se volvió un poco más alta, el cabello de un tono marrón y sus ojos los dejó igual. Cambió unos detalles del vestido de Narcissa para que no lo reconociera, y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pues no podía trasladarse por la red flu o el ministerio podría detectarla.

¡CRAC!

Se apareció dentro de la tienda de Ollivander's, sabía de sobra que el mago no estaba presente, el pobre llevaba unas largas y angustiosas semanas en cautiverio en el calabozo de la mansión. Salió de ahí, lista para averiguar qué tan buena vidente podía ser, miró su reloj: faltaban dos minutos para que ese niño mimado apareciera por la esquina del callejón Knockturn. Mittens le haría una señal cuando los viera.

El sonido de varios gritos seguidos de un fuerte ¡CRASH! La alertaron sobre la aproximación de Malfoy, tal vez debió pensar un método más silencioso, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Vio que Mittens se ocultaba para que Draco no la pudiera identificar mientras éste pasaba por un entre las brujas y magos sin mirar a nadie.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y sonrió divertida ¿Acaso Harry Potter lo estaba siguiendo? Ella estaba al tanto de la capa de invisibilidad del muchacho y miró cómo los pies de tres personas caminaban muy juntos y aprisa.

\- Vamos, lo estamos perdiendo. – Escuchó cómo Harry los apremiaba. - ¡Ay!

\- ¡Chist! Está ahí adentro ¡Mira! – Al parecer Hermione había visto cómo una rubia cabellera desaparecía al otro lado de la entrada de Borgin y Burkes. – Ojalá pudiéramos oír lo que están diciendo.

Miranda vio caer al suelo un par de cajas.

\- ¡Genial, encontré orejas extensibles! – Escuchó decir a Ron.

Con un hechizo desilusionador Miranda logró colocarse detrás de los chicos para escuchar a conversación sin que la vieran. Aparentemente Malfoy necesitaba indicaciones específicas para reparar un objeto y trataba de persuadir al viejo Borgin para que lo ayudara.

 _\- ¡Demonios!_ – Pensó la chica, de habérsele ocurrido antes lo del hechizo desilusionador, habría podido entrar a la tienda y haber escuchado todo.

\- ...no puedo garantizar que funcione. – Le escuchó decir al viejo.

\- ¿A no? Tal vez con esto lo convenza – Desde su posición la chica pudo notar que Draco se tocaba el brazo izquierdo, revelando así la marca tenebrosa que llevaba.

El chico amenazó aún más al hombre, diciendo que Fenrir Greyback vigilaría la zona para asegurarse de que hiciera su trabajo. – _Típico, no eres atemorizante y usas al ser viviente más feo para tus amenazas –_ La chica rodó los ojos mientras se regodeaba de saber a dónde podría acudir por más información cuando lo necesitara.

\- Recuerde no vender esto – Le espetó al hombre. – Y le recomiendo que no diga una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre ¿escuchó? – El chico salió de la tienda con expresión satisfecha y se alejó del lugar.

Así que por eso la señora Malfoy no estaba ahí. Miranda estaba por quitarse el hechizo de invisibilidad para darle un buen susto a los muchachos, hasta que Hermione salió de debajo de la capa y entró a la tienda. Se quedó sorprendida por varios segundos, preguntándose qué rayos había sucedido, hasta que entendió que la chica trataba de averiguar lo que Malfoy había pedido.

\- _Que dulce_ – Se rió internamente, y al mismo tiempo le daba pena por la chica, pues estaba segura que con lo poco sutil que era Granger y el carácter del viejo, aquello no iba a dar resultado.

Tenía razón, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando la chica salió corriendo de ahí después de que la echaran.

\- Buen intento – Empezó Ron. – Pero no creo que hayas sido muy sutil.

\- La próxima vez me enseñas tú cómo se hace. – Le espetó.

La metamorfo le dio un zape a Ron, provocando que el chico se asustara a morir - ¿Siempre eres así de bueno con las chicas? – Habló, por fin deshaciendo el hechizo y volviendo a su forma original.

\- ¡¿Miranda?! – Exclamaron los tres.

\- ¡Chssst! El viejo estará loco, pero no está tan sordo. Vamos hay que salir de aquí. – Dijo después de abrazarlos.

Una vez lejos de la tienda y de vuelta a "Sortilegios Weasley" la chica les contó cómo había visto un par de pies, bajo lo que dedujo era la capa de Harry.

\- Lamento haberlos asustado. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

La chica estaba nostálgica, recordaba la primera vez que los vio:

 _Estaban en La Copa Mundial de Quidditch y ella se había escapado de Fudge para rescatar a la elfina doméstica Winky, que pertenecía a la familia Crouch, pues a pesar de que sus amos sabían que le tenía terror a las alturas, ésta se encontraba en los asientos más altos que el estadio podía otorgar._

 _En el camino se había cruzado con los Weasley, Hermione y Harry, y arruinándoles la fiesta estaban los Malfoy, padre e hijo, burlándose de ellos._

 _\- Véanlo por el lado bueno, si a caso llueve serán los primeros en saberlo.- Dijo el Sr. Malfoy._

 _Se le ocurrió una idea, mientras le decía a Mittens lo que quería que hiciera, se encaminó hacia ellos lista para interrumpirlos._

 _\- ¡Así que aquí estaban! – Exclamó. – ¿Qué acaso nunca tienen nada mejor que hacer? –Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. – Señor Malfoy, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que recordarle en dónde está su asiento? Sé que se ha hecho viejo, pero debería consultar a alguien para que lo ayuden._

 _La mirada de Lucius Malfoy no tenía precio, escuchó a los gemelos reír a sus espaldas mientras el padre de Draco palidecía por unos segundos, su amigo la miraba tratando de advertirle que no siguiera. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para recordarle que debería de respetar a sus superiores, Mittens pasó por encima de sus cabezas haciendo ruido, y convertida en una lechuza le lanzó al Sr. Malfoy una perfecta dosis de excremento en lo que parecía ser la mejor túnica de gala del mago._

 _Draco la miró con los ojos desorbitados, parecía que se estaba a atragantando con algo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y el ministro de magia apareció detrás de los rubios. El padre de Malfoy comenzó a gritar que debería de educar a su hija, o él en persona se encargaría de ella. Miranda se limitó a sacarle la lengua cuando Cornelius no estaba mirando, y en cuanto éste la miró ella puso su mejor cara de inocencia, alegando que ella no había hecho nada que no le hubieran ordenado y que sólo había ido a avisarle a los Malfoy que el ministro los estaba esperando._

 _\- Hola señor Weasley – La chica lo conocía de sus visitas al ministerio, él era la persona que mejor la trataba. Le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada, y éste, aunque algo divertido, le regañó por haber sido grosera con sus mayores. – Pero si yo no he hecho nada. – Se defendió. –Mittens sólo quería ir al baño.- Dijo mientras la acariciaba._

 _Se presentó ante la familia de Arthur Weasley, Harry y Hermione y una vez que la chica consolara a la elfina, pasaron el resto del partido divirtiéndose mientras se retaban para ver quién gritaba más fuerte y haciendo apuestas sobre el equipo ganador. Ella y los gemelos ganaron, aunque nunca les dijo que ella era vidente, no una de las mejores, pero ella había visto el resultado hacía unos días._

La chica iba un año más adelante, pero hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de que se enterara de que el chico de la cicatriz era su primo; pues ella ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era su madre hasta hacía poco más de un año, cuando por "accidente" puso veritaserum en la comida del antiguo ministro de magia. Saberlo no logró alegrarla, pues también se enteró que ella fue asesinada poco después de su nacimiento.

Tampoco sabía que a partir de ese año, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, acudiría al mismo colegio de magia y hechicería que Harry.

Los chicos se marcharon pronto y sin poder persuadirlos, Miranda decidió echar un vistazo ella sola a la tienda de los gemelos Fred y George. Compro un par de "varitas del revés" que lanzan el contra hechizo del conjuro que realmente se quiera utilizar. Y otras más de "varitas falsas". – _Después de todo nunca se sabe cuándo podría utilizarlas_. – Se excusó ante la mirada que ambos le lanzaron cuando vieron la cantidad de varitas que había comprado.

Estación de king's cross...

Ese día en Londres, todo aquél niño que tuviera de 11 a 17 años que tuviera habilidades mágicas se preparaba para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Miranda ya había subido al tren y había dejado que Mittens se acomodara sobre su maleta. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, ese año iba a ser muy duro para ella, no podía poner a su primo en peligro y tampoco quería mentirle, así que tal vez no sería buena idea hablarle considerando que ella estaba jugando al doble bando.

Y en cuanto a Draco, bueno, el chico y ella realmente no se hablaban mucho en el colegio, ella pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, aunque era de las pocas que podía mantener una conversación con él sin estar discutiendo. Sus días sólo eran realmente buenos cuando podía hablar con Luna o Neville.

\- Disculpa ¿está ocupado? – Un chico alto, de cabello café y ojos color ámbar la miraban desde la puerta del vagón.

Al tratar de levantarse se golpeó la cabeza con un tubo de las rejillas del portaequipaje.


	7. Capítulo 6 Secuestro en el tren

_Me tardé un poco más en actualizar lo siento n_n_ " _, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios Salesia, no pude responder los mensaje no sé por qué. :/ Pero bueno, espero aclarar algunas de tus dudas en este capítulo. Disfrútenlo:_

Capítulo 6. Secuestro en el tren

Al tratar de levantarse, Miranda se golpeó la cabeza con el tubo de las rejillas del portaequipaje que estaba arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! – Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, ignorando cómo sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el muchacho mientras se reía.

Se sentó de nuevo y se sobó la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿puedo entrar, ojos rosados? –

\- ¿Qué? – Miranda no entendió el comentario al instante, sólo hasta que se vio reflejada en el cristal de la ventanilla, se dio cuenta de la intensidad del color que habían adquirido sus ojos por la vergüenza. – _Rayos, lo olvidé._ – Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el zumbido desapareciera.

\- Así que ¿metamorfo? – Le preguntó.

\- Sip. – Afirmó orgullosa.

\- Soy Demian Parks – Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

\- Miranda – Respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano. - ¿Y de qué casa eres? – Lo atajó antes de que le preguntara algo sobre sus apellidos, pues realmente nunca decía ser la hija del ministro de magia, bueno ex ministro, y ahora que ya no vivía más con él con menos razón iba a decirle. Además, no recordaba haberlo visto antes en el colegio.

\- Todavía no lo sé, solía estudiar en Dumstrang por el trabajo de mi padre. Él es muggle, trabaja en relaciones internacionales. Le ofrecieron un puesto permanente en Noruega desde que cumplí los once años. –Ahora todo tenía sentido. – Pero ya tengo mayoría de edad así que decidí volver a mi país a terminar mis estudios. – Guardó su equipaje y se sentó frente a ella. - Mi madre por el contrario es una bruja, trabaja por su cuenta experimentando con pociones. A papá no le hace mucha gracia.

\- ¿Y le pagan por eso? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\- No – Negó mientras se reía. – Lo harían si hubiera descubierto algo importante, pero lo más emocionante que ha hecho es llenar la casa con espuma de colores.

\- A mí me suena a diversión.

Continuaron platicando el resto del viaje hasta que empezó a anochecer. Demian era un chico agradable y relajado, le había estado preguntando cosas sobre Hogwarts, acerca de las cuatro casas, bromeando sobre las cualidades del chico y sobre los profesores.

Ambos ya se habían puesto sus túnicas cuando el tren fue sacudido con violencia y las luces se apagaron. Se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de otros vagones mientras veían pasar unas siluetas negras fuera de la ventana. Mittens, quién había estado dormida sobre su maleta, bajó de un salto de la rejilla; ambos sacaron sus varitas y salieron al pasillo, al parecer no eran los únicos que lo habían hecho.

-Lumus -

Hermione y Ron siendo prefectos habían salido para ver qué estaba sucedido, mientras se encargaban de que los curiosos regresaran a sus asientos, pero el tren se sacudió nuevamente y las ventanas del vagón estallaron.

\- Reparo – Miranda se dio cuenta que el tren se empezó a mover demasiado rápido y apuntó a las ventanas para que nada pudiera salir o entrar. - ¿Qué está pasando? – Les preguntó a los gryffindors. Aunque si ella no lo sabía, dudaba que ellos pudieran adivinarlo.

\- Reparo. No lo sé, pero hemos visto a alguien pasar por las ventanas, quizá sean mortífagos. – Le respondió Hermione, mientras la imitaba y reparaba los cristales.

Como si la simple palabra mortífago pudiera accionar la marca tenebrosa, el brazo de la chica comenzó a arder en su brazo izquierdo. Hizo una mueca de dolor dándose la vuelta para que los demás no pudieran verla y entonces pudo contemplar la silueta de cuatro personas. Así que entrando en pánico, la muchacha cambió su apariencia, al menos así podría interferir sin ser descubierta.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO HAGAN ESTO! ¡AAAAHHH! –

La chica suplicaba para que la soltaran, parecía tener unos trece años y por el uniforme desarreglado, deducía que había puesto resistencia. Por la altura de la otra figura que trataba de escapar, era un niño de once años, éste lloraba sin saber qué hacer con su varita, pues aún la llevaba en la mano sin saber defenderse.

\- Desmaius – Hermione y Ron al percatarse de la situación, habían interceptado a las figuras encapuchadas.

Por detrás de ella, escuchó a Demian pelear contra otro mortífago, el muchacho era rápido y no parecía tener problemas.

\- Confundus – Exclamó la metamorfo; el mortífago que atacaba a Hermione miró a su alrededor confundido y soltó a la chica, luego salió por una de las ventanas aún rotas. –Protejo. – Un hechizo golpeó la barrera invisible permitiendo que la niña se refugiara en otro vagón. Ahora sólo faltaba el niño.

\- Expulso – Ron dio en el blanco y el segundo mortífago salió volando fuera de ahí junto con el niño. – ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó.

Mittens se transformó en hipogrifo y voló en su dirección, atrapó al niño y entró por la ventana opuesta, dejando delicadamente al niño en el suelo.

\- ¡Hermione! – Gracias a Ron la castaña volteó a tiempo, pues una luz verde iluminó el lugar y el rayo se fue a estrellar en la puerta al otro lado del pasillo después de pasar volando frente a Hermione.

Los chicos le apuntaron con sus varitas y al darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja, el mortífago huyó del tren. La luz regresó y la velocidad disminuyó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Demian se disculpó con la chica por ser tan descuidado, y luego de que ésta le dijera que todo estaba en orden, se giró hacia el niño de once años.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hermione le preguntó inclinándose hacia él. Al parecer su nombre era Ethan – Creo que voy a acompañarlo a su cabina. –Tomó la mano del niño y caminaron para buscar sus cosas.

\- Iré a ver qué ha pasado en los demás vagones – Continuó Ron.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Demian.

\- Seguro, pueden ver los vagones de atrás y yo iré por este lado – Dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

Caminaron en silencio reparando los daños que habían hecho sus visitantes, había muchas puertas y ventanas rotas y algunos de los niños más pequeños aseguraban que se habían llevado a unos de sus compañeros. La bruja se preguntaba cómo es que ella no sabía que iba a haber un ataque, no podía asegurarlo, pero probablemente lo habían ideado apenas unas horas después de que subieran al tren.

\- ¡Vaya compañera que te cargas! – Le comentó Damien señalando a su mascota, recordando el momento en que se transformó.

\- Si, lo sé. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Originalmente es un gato? – Al parecer era la primera vez que veía a un animal convertirse. - ¿Se puede transformar en otra cosa?

\- No tengo idea, no es como si pudiera preguntarle – Le respondió mientras se reía. – Pero es la forma que le resulta más cómoda supongo. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. – Y bueno sólo puede transformarse en cuatro cosas que yo haya visto: un hipogrifo color café, un lobo blanco, una lechuza beige y un gato color gris humo. El color y tamaño no varían nunca.

Miranda buscaba a Draco, quería preguntarle si él sabía algo de lo que había sucedido, pero no logró encontrarlo, estaba segura que el rubio había subido por la parte de atrás pero por más que lo intentó, no lo vio por ningún lado. Se dio por vencida y guió a los niños que les dijeron sobre sus compañeros desaparecidos, hacia el vagón de los prefectos.

\- Tenemos un problema – Dijeron cuando llegaron ahí.

Les contaron lo mismo que los niños les habían dicho, y comprobaron con horror que era verdad, pues los demás prefectos les escucharon decir los mismo a otros estudiantes.

\- Al parecer los niños que se llevaron los mortífagos son hijos de muggles o tienen a sus padres trabajando en el ministerio. Probablemente se los llevaron para chantajearlos diciendo que los lastimarán si no cooperan con ellos. – Habló el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

\- Habrá que informar de esto a Dumbledore. – Dijo otra chica de Hufflepuff.

Así lo acordaron y al llegar a Hogwarts tuvieron que esperar a después de la selección para para explicar por qué habían desaparecido alrededor de ocho alumnos. Contactaron al ministerio de magia para que se hicieran cargo de la situación y sólo hasta después de eso, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Harry había entrado con una mancha de sangre adornando su nariz, yéndose a su mesa lo más rápido que pudo ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos.

Miranda ya no le prestaba atención al director, dirigió la vista a la mesa de las serpientes perforando al rubio con la mirada. Cuando bajaron del tren Ron y Hermione le habían preguntado sobre Harry, pues no encontraban a su amigo por ningún lado y, ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco había visto a Malfoy bajar del expreso de Hogwarts, así que estaba segura que él tenía algo que ver con la sangrante nariz del chico.

\- Ahora quiero presentarles a los nuevos profesores – Inició el director – el profesor Horace Slughhorn, un viejo amigo mío que ha accedido a retomar su puesto como profesor de Pociones. –

\- ¿POCIONES? – Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchó. Cuando conoció al profesor creyó que el hombre tomaría el puesto de profesor de DCAO.

\- Pero, entonces ¿quién hará de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore contestó a su pregunta:

\- Mientras que el profesor Severus Snape se encargará de impartir las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por otro lado también hemos de dar la bienvenida a la familia Cullen – El director alzó la voz para callar los cuchicheos que se habían formado entre los alumnos, sobre todo los de la mesa de gryffindor – ellos accedieron a ayudarnos con algunas materias y la ejecución de las medidas de seguridad de este año. La profesora Esme Cullen, quien impartirá las clases de herbología a los de nuevo ingreso, así como a los del segundo y tercer año.

Esme se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de profesores y les sonrió a los muchachos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la mujer era tan hermosa que algunos alumnos de los grados superiores se quejaron de no tener la suerte de los menores.

\- El señor Carlisle Cullen ayudará este año a madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. – El doctor estaba sentado a un lado de su esposa y al levantarse logró arrancar varios suspiros entre las chicas. – El joven Emett Cullen ayudará a supervisar el trabajo de los equipos de quidditch de este año, y Renesmeé Cullen ayudará a Rubeus Hagrid con la materia de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Jacob Black se encargará la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Y el resto de ellos: Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Bella, Edward y Alice Cullen –Había dicho mientras cada uno se levantaba al escuchar su nombre – quienes se encargarán de hacer las guardias nocturnas.

Al parecer el director había colocado a los vampiros en mesas diferentes de las casas, con Emmett y Jacob en la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a un Edward bastante satisfecho, pues su hija se encontraba en la casa de Hufflepuff junto con Bella; Alice y él habían quedado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie estaban en la casa de Slytherin.

\- Así que están advertidos, cualquiera que rompa las reglas estará buscando problemas. – Concluyó el director observando a sus estudiantes con expresión seria deteniéndose un momento en la mesa de Slytherin. – Me temo que el ataque del tren no ha sido nada en comparación con lo que podría suceder si no nos mantenemos unidos ante estos tiempos tan difíciles. –

Edward ya no soportaba el ruido de voces y la cantidad de pensamientos que había en el gran comedor, escuchaba cómo las chicas parecían repartirse a sus hermanos o cómo los hombres veían a sus hermanas, esposa e hija con expresión soñadora. Y algunos consideraban injustas las medidas que se habían tomado, pues les parecía que se habían vuelto paranoicos.

Algo similar le ocurrió a Jasper, pero éste estaba tenso por la cantidad de personas reunidas en aquél lugar. Su garganta ahora tenía una enorme bola de fuego quemándolo y la multitud le estaba contagiando los sentimientos de contrariedad.

Por otro lado, Draco miraba directo a su plato maldiciendo por lo bajo, pues esas nuevas reglas le echarían todo a perder si no era cauteloso. Y luego estaba lo que había sucedido en el tren, antes de que las luces se apagaran pudo sentir el ardor de la marca, se fijó que los más pequeños parecían asustados, y luego de toparse con la imagen de Granger tan cerca de una maldición asesina le hizo acordarse de su posición. Recordó la punzada de pánico que lo atravesó al pensar que la leona moriría; aún no sabía qué lo había impulsado a abalanzarse sobre el mortífago que la atacó, pero le hizo creer al mortífago que la idea de el homicidio no era parte de los planes del Señor Tenebroso ese día y luego lo echó de ahí mientras le lanzaba un confundus.

Le hicieron darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería encargarse del director, nunca pensó que le confiarían semejante tarea, y menos ahora que había descubierto, con mucha vergüenza, su propio miedo a asesinar. Y ahora Potter metió las narices en sus asuntos privados, había sido un placer para él dejarle claro que no iba a averiguar nada importante.

La cena pasó tranquila, con Jacob engullendo una cantidad impresionante de comida y el trío de oro sentado frente a Emmett y Jacob; al parecer Ron había encontrado a alguien peor que él y Hermione lo veía con expresión preocupada pues creía que el chico iba a atragantarse con la comida. Harry sólo lo miraba divertido.

\- No se preocupen. – Les dijo Emmett. – Es un monstruo, así come siempre.

\- Mira quién habla de monstruos – Le dijo después de tragar la comida.

Los chicos se rieron del comentario del vampiro, cuando la lechuza de Harry se fue a posar a un lado suyo, dejándole un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

\- Hedwig, ¿qué traes ahí? – El muchacho le quitó el rollo de la pata y pudo distinguir la pulcra caligrafía del director.

 _Harry:_

 _Espero que puedas acudir a mi despacho esta noche después de la cena, tengo algunos asuntos que discutir contigo, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley pueden acompañarte._

 _Atte: Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.D: Me encanta el jugo de calabaza_

\- ¿Qué dice Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Es de Dumbledore, dice que quiere verme en su oficina esta noche. – Contestó.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – Ron parecía divertido por la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, y decidió que la situación no ameritaba una investigación.

\- ¡Cállate! – Harry le aventó una bola de papel a la cabeza. Esta vez la cita se podría tratar de algo muy importante, pues ahora eso también involucraba a sus amigos.

Les enseñó la nota y ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar Harry? – Ron parecía muy emocionado de poder ser testigo de una de las conversaciones entre el director y su amigo. - ¿Y qué con eso de que le gusta el jugo de calabaza? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es la contraseña – Le dijo Harry.

Hermione por el contrario parecía preguntarse qué querría el director con ellos dos.

Luego de la cena los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en el séptimo piso para luego dirigirse al despacho del director, pues no podían faltar a su deber, tenían que llevar a los alumnos de primer año a su respectiva sala común.

\- ¡Harry!

Hermione apareció al final del pasillo junto con Ron, se encaminaron a la oficina del director comentando sobre los posibles temas que el director quería discutir. Llamaron a la puerta y el director los hizo pasar.

\- Buenas noches profesor. – Saludó Harry.

\- Buenas noches muchachos. – Saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, pues la familia Cullen estaba del otro lado de la habitación, lejos del fuego de la chimenea. Los tres se miraron sin entender, pero igual pasaron y tomaron asiento frente a Dumbledore.

\- Muy bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que podemos iniciar. – Dijo. – La razón por la que los he llamado es para explicarles sobre un par de cosas. Primero, quiero presentarles un poco mejor a la familia Cullen, ya me han escuchado decir que ellos nos ayudarán este año con la seguridad del castillo. Ahora déjenme decirles cómo.

Ron estaba completamente embobado con la hermosa rubia que tenía delante de sí, pensando que la chica era más hermosa que Fler, y la mente de Hermione trabajaba rápido atando cabos durante la conversación. Edward se sorprendió de presenciar cómo la mente de la castaña trabajaba tan rápido que si él fuera un humano normal sus pensamientos sólo serían un zumbido.

\- Verán, he contactado con ellos desde hace un par de semanas, pero no fuimos los únicos que nos acercamos a ellos. Los mortífagos trataron de llevarlos ante el Señor Tenebroso. – Comentó. La mirada de los muchachos era de sorpresa.

\- Disculpe profesor. – Empezó Ron. – ¿Por qué los estaban buscando?

\- Bueno, ellos son vampiros. – Finalizó Dumbledore.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos sorprendida de que el director hubiera traído al colegio a unas criaturas tan peligrosas, Harry por otro lado estaba escéptico pues no le pareció que aquellos fueran vampiros.

\- Verán – Les explicó el director antes de que las preguntas surgieran – Ellos no son una familia común de vampiros. Se alimentan de sangre animal desde hace mucho tiempo, y no son como los vampiros tradicionales que a la más mínima presencia de sangre se vuelven desenfrenados.

\- Nosotros nos volvimos "vegetarianos" por elección, pues nos pareció que teníamos más opción que sólo asesinar personas. – Intervino Carlisle, marcando la palabra vegetarianos como referencia a su abstinencia de sangre humana.

Los Cullen se presentaron uno a uno frente a ellos platicando sobre sus dones y cualidades, pero Rosalie no estaba muy segura de querer contarles su historia sobre su vida humana, pero con la ayuda de Bella y la compasión de Hermione se dio cuenta de que podía hablar con libertad, por su puesto su confianza tenía un límite y se aseguró de terminar rápido su historia.

Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían fascinados, aunque Edward supo que el chico de la cicatriz no entendía por qué le decían aquello.

\- Queremos que te des cuenta que puedes confiar en nosotros – Le dijo el vampiro, contestando a la pregunta interna del chico.

\- Muchachos, ellos realmente están aquí para ayudar. – Dumbledore los miró y les dijo. – Supongo que ya les habrás contado sobre el asunto de los objetos que tendrás que buscar ¿no Harry? – El chico asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, pues puedes confiar en los Cullen, ellos te darán tiempo Harry; tiempo que deberás aprovechar para que ustedes puedan tener la oportunidad de buscar todos los horrocrux y estar más cerca de terminar con Voldemort. Ellos no saben qué son los horrocrux – Aclaró al ver su cara de sorpresa. – Pero no necesitan saberlo. Ahora necesito que mañana les enseñes a los Cullen todos los pasajes que conozcas. – Sonrió.

La familia estaba sorprendida, después de las tres semanas que habían pasado ahí, creían que ya habían desentrañado por completo los misterios del castillo.


	8. Capítulo 7 Recuerdos de una amiga

_Gracias a los que le dieron oportunidad a mi versión de la historia, sé que he avanzado lento pero tengo una meta. He dividido este capítulo en dos partes, uno para contar el pasado de Miranda y el otro para explicar algunas cosas. Disfrútenlo._

Capítulo 7. Recuerdos de una amiga

\- ¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo? –

\- Me temo, que sólo así seré capaz de comprender por qué no podrían ayudarnos. Quiero saber si hay posibilidad de que unamos fuerzas con ellos. –

\- Creo que concuerdo con ella – Dijo Jacob. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan que trataron de encontrar excusas para acabar con nosotros alegando que éramos peligrosos? – Se explicó cuando vio la cara atónita de todos. – Trató de matar a tu hija. –

\- No necesitas recordárnoslo – Bella abrazó a Nessie, como si justo en ese momento los estuvieran asechando tras la ventana del director, a pesar de que ésta se encontraba a más de 100 metros sobre el suelo.

Miranda se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo y se paseaba por la sala de un lado a otro con el cabello cada vez más morado, sabía que tenía que contarles sobre aquello, de igual manera tarde o temprano se encontraría en peligro y necesitaría ayuda, pero no quería hablar sobre eso.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte? – Preguntó Esme, le pareció que no era necesario hacerla hablar en ese momento. – Profesor Dumbledore, no creo que sea necesario saberlo ahora. –

\- Dejemos que hable cuando esté lista – La apoyó Carlisle.

\- Quisiera que se pudiera. Pero debo admitir que se me está acabando el tiempo. – Empezó Miranda. – Pronto me preguntarán sobre los avances del plan, y me te temo que no he hecho nada hasta el día de hoy.

Cerró los ojos y a Bella le dio la impresión de que iba a desmayarse, mientras que Jasper trataba de calmarla inútilmente. Renesmeé se acercó hasta ella y le tocó la mano, unos minutos después la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que le acababa de enseñar.

\- ¿Los dejaron en paz? – Preguntó sorprendida. No le parecía que los Vultiris fueran de ese tipo.

\- Eso parece, toda mi familia ayudó a protegerme. Fuimos razonables con Aro – Le dijo la semi-vampira – Haríamos lo mismo por ti ¿No papá? –

\- Por supuesto – Edward le dedicó la más suave de sus sonrisas. – Ya estamos aquí ¿no?

Habían omitido el detalle de la visión de Alice sobre la batalla, pero hablarían de eso en otra ocasión.

\- Sabemos lo que es tenerles miedo y rencor. Nosotros somos trofeos para Aro. – Dijo Alice mientras señalaba en dirección a sus hermanos y se apuntaba a sí misma.

\- De acuerdo. – Miranda suspiró pesadamente. – Pero no lo platicaré. – Dijo en dirección del director.

\- Severus – Pidió el director.

El nuevo profesor de DCAO invocó un pequeño frasco que parecía un tubo de ensayo, la metamorfo se apuntó a la sien y lentamente sacó el recuerdo para después depositarlo en el frasco. Los Cullen creyeron que iba a lastimarse al apuntarse de esa manera con la varita, todos menos Edward quién miraba fascinado esa pequeña hebra color plateado.

\- Por favor, sólo déjenme explicarles algo antes de que lo vean. – Ahora parecía que estaba suplicando. – Mis amigas y yo cursábamos nuestro tercer año en Beauxbatons, mi tutor Cornelius siempre quiso que me comportara más como una señorita, supongo que pensó que llevándome a estudiar a Francia en ese colegio se me quitarían las travesuras de la cabeza. – Soltó una pequeña risa despectiva. Todos notaron la forma en que la chica había dicho "tutor" en vez de "padre" dejando claro que nunca lo consideró su familia del todo. – En fin, fuimos a la fiesta de una chica de nuestro curso, pero era en Italia; cuando salimos de esa fiesta estábamos en un barrio muggle y nos dirigíamos a casa de Bianca. Ella era italiana, pero la mandaron a estudiar a Francia siguiendo los consejos de su abuela. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

Por la forma en que dijo "ella era italiana" suponían que nada bueno había pasado.

\- Ninguna llevaba su varita, éramos menores de edad en un barrio muggle, no teníamos permitido hacer magia. Pero fue un error fatal. –

Ahora Miranda miraba al suelo, repentinamente se le quebró la voz. Dumbledore puso su mano buena sobre el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

\- Si yo le cuento esto, significa que ¿usted me contará qué le pasó a su mano? – Preguntó tratando de recuperarse, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

El director le sonrió y dijo:

\- Todo a su tiempo, querida.

Snape, que no había pronunciado palabra en toda la reunión, puso mala cara; trajo el pensadero y lo puso delante de todos.

\- Debo suponer que no querrás acompañarnos – Dijo Snape en dirección a la chica. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No es necesario. Sé lo que pasó. – Le respondió. – Los esperaré aquí.

Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa esperando infundirle ánimo y Rosalie presentía que su historia iba a parecerse mucho a la suya, variando en algunos detalles.

\- Acérquense. – Pidió el director.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del pensadero, Dumbledore vertió el recuerdo y les pidió que inclinaran la cabeza sobre el artefacto.

 _Aterrizaron suavemente en un lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento, las paredes eran de color gris y las letras amarillas del anuncio de un logotipo les enseñaron que era un hotel. Una puerta se abrió súbitamente a su costado izquierdo y un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, salió del armario de escobas con una cubeta y un trapeador, caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de empleados y desapareció de la vista._

\- Miren. –Dijo Emmett, señalando en dirección al armario.

 _La puerta volvió a abrirse pero ahora eran tres chicas las que salían de una fiesta desde el armario de escobas del área de intendencia, dejando escapar la música y las luces que había adentro y todos se giraron para ver quién salía._

 _\- Vamos, hay que darnos prisa o tus padres nos regañarán. – Reconocieron a Miranda, quién era la más bajita de las tres, llevaba el cabello de un color amarillo canario que fue cambiando conforme se dejaba de reír hasta dejarlo de color marrón, lo llevaba atado en una trenza de lado que le llagaba hasta la cintura. Tenía puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, color azul turquesa que tenía mangas hasta los codos y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas._

 _\- No se preocupen, sólo hay que salir de aquí, dar vuelta a la derecha y en la esquina está mi casa. – Dijo la chica más alta; tenía el cabello rizado y rubio, su cara era ovalada y tenía los ojos de un celeste bastante hermoso. Por su acento dedujeron que ella era Bianca. Su vestido, por el contrario, era morado de una tela porosa y con un estampado plateado._

 _Mientras que su compañera de la derecha era la más esbelta de las tres, su mirada era cálida, de ojos color verde esmeralda, también tenía el cabello rizado, pero delicadamente cortado a la altura de los hombros y de un rubio que podía pasar por blanco. Su atuendo era de dos piezas con una blusa rosa pálido que le llegaba a la cintura, una falda de tul dorada que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones a juego con la falda._

 _\- Vamos Gabrielle, te estás quedando atrás. – Le apremió Bianca._

 _\- Lo siento, si pudiera caminar más rápido lo haría. ¿Por qué ustedes no están igual de cansadas? – Preguntó mientras se detenía un momento y optó por quitarse los tacones._

 _\- Vamos, vamos. No es para tanto. –Le dijo Miranda, había regresado sobre sus pasos para ayudar a su amiga. La tomó de la mano, tomó sus tacones y la condujo hacia al frente mientras daba pequeños saltitos._

 _\- Si no te diste cuenta eres la única que cometió el error de traer tacones. – Le dijo Bianca entre risas._

 _\- La belleza querida amiga, si no duele, no sirve. – Le contestó._

 _\- ¡Si claro! Eso acabas de inventarlo, que yo sepa eso lo dicen los muggles sobre el ejercicio. – Dijo Miranda delatándola._

 _Se veían bastante felices, pues salieron de ahí riendo mientras se sacudían un polvo plateado de sus cabezas. Bianca se les unió y se puso al otro lado de Gabrielle, ambas la condujeron por el callejón al que habían salido. Todo estaba desierto, dieron vuelta a la derecha y con la luz de los faroles divisaron la calle transversal a unos nueve metros de distancia._

 _\- Juro que cuando llegue me voy a tirar en tu cama y dormiré hasta la próxima semana. – Comentó la chica de los ojos verdes con un bostezo, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de la metamorfo._

 _\- Esperen – Dijo Bianca. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando una silueta femenina al final de la calle._

 _\- No lo sé. ¿Crees que esté perdida? – Comentó Gabrielle. Se habían detenido unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de Bianca._

Pero los Cullen la reconocieron, era Heidi, el cebo de los Vulturi, al parecer había salido de cacería la misma noche que ellas decidieron salir de fiesta.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Esme se sujetó el pecho con las manos, sabían que aquellos vampiros Italianos no las dejarían libres sólo por ser menores.

 _\- ¿Perdida? – Miranda estaba escéptica de que aquella mujer estuviera perdida. – La verdad no creo querer averiguarlo ¿saben? – La verdad le habían inculcado bien eso de "no hables con extraños"._

 _\- Bueno, ya casi llegamos a mi cas... - Pero la chica había dejado la frase incompleta._

 _Heidi se acercaba a ellas con paso decidido, no estaba sola. Alguien más se había acercado por detrás de ellas. El paisaje se volvió negro y el escenario se transformó, la guarida de los Vulturis se abría paso por un pasillo apenas iluminado, parecía que las chicas en realidad no veían nada, pues caminaban dando traspiés y con los ojos entornados._

\- Será obra de Alec – Carlisle estaba seguro de que si las chicas habían perdido sus sentidos, debía de ser por él.

 _\- No por favor. – Bianca estaba volviendo en sí._

 _Al parecer no eran las únicas que se encontraban ahí, pues por la ropa de los otros podían deducir que eran turistas. La pregunta estaba escrita en el rostro de las brujas "¿qué demonios hacían unos muggles a altas horas de la noche en un lugar como ese?"_

 _\- ¡Heidi, querida! – Una voz que parecía más bien un ronroneo habló desde las sombras. – Por fin apareces. Empezaba a darme sed._

 _Un estrafalario hombre con una túnica que parecía de la edad media apareció ante todos ellos con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro._

 _\- ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! – Gabrielle se dio cuenta de lo que eran y entrando en pánico se dio la vuelta queriendo marcharse de ahí._

 _\- ¡Gabrielle espera! – Sus amigas trataron de detenerla, pero no hizo falta, uno de los Vulturis la tomó del cabello y la arrojó al suelo. - ¡Suéltala! – Le ordenó Bianca. A pesar de tener miedo, la mirada de la chica destilaba odio._

 _El vampiro sonrió en su dirección mientras tomaba a la chica por el cabello y acercaba su boca al cuello de la bruja. El resto de los muggles que habían observado la escena también comenzaron a asustarse._

 _\- Espera. –Aro, que se había percatado del color de cabello en la chica más pequeña, se preguntaba por qué su amiga había tratado de huir asustada. – Me parece que hemos encontrado algo interesante por aquí. – Sonrió._

 _\- Aro, no juegues con la comida ¿quieres? – Cayo lo miraba esperando a que diera comienzo su banquete._

 _\- ¿Aro? – Miranda se retrocedió hacia sus amigas, ese nombre estaba en su libro de "Criaturas mágicas" y en su libro de "Historia de la magia" junto con el nombre del clan Vulturi, pero ellas los encontraba aborrecibles, pues sabían de los conflictos que alguna vez se dieron entre el mundo mágico y ese clan de vampiros._

 _\- Al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que esta chica es una rareza. – Dijo mientras apuntaba a Miranda. – ¿No te da curiosidad cómo cambia su cabello de color? – Sostuvo la trenza ahora gris de la bruja mientras la examinaba de cerca, como si ahí pudiera leer la respuesta de sus poderes._

 _Bianca y Miranda los fulminaban con la mirada tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, pero Gabrielle estaba tan asustada que no podía calmarse. Lloraba para que la soltaran y Renesmeé deseó poder consolarla, pero no podía ni tocarla, pues cuando acercó la mano sólo logró atravesar a la niña._

\- Me temo que no podemos interferir pequeña, sólo es un recuerdo. – Le aclaró Dumbledore.

\- Director. – Severus Snape llamó al profesor para que viera lo que se estaba desarrollando.

 _\- ¡No me toques! – Una onda expansiva salió disparada de Bianca y logró quitarse a dos de los vampiros que la sujetaban, pero al ser más duros que una roca no logró hacerles nada al arrojarlos contra la pared._

Tanto los Cullen como Snape quedaron sorprendidos, Miranda había dicho que no llevaban las varitas por que no estaba permitido hacer magia, y ahí estaba esa chica, haciendo volar a dos vampiros por los aires como si eso fuera un trabajo fácil.

 _Jane estuvo a punto de torturarlas, pero su amo la detuvo. Aro rió de forma exagerada y exclamó:_

 _\- ¡Qué extraordinario! – Comentó emocionado. –Encontramos sangre mágica entre nosotros._

 _Las tres se miraron comprendiendo que no había forma de salir bien paradas de aquello, pues sabían que los Vulturis además de no dar segundas oportunidades, buscaban siempre una manera de fortalecer a su clan y si ellas no cooperaban era seguro que no las dejarían salir nunca de ahí._

 _\- No les conviene lastimarnos. – Dijo Miranda tratando de apaciguar la situación. – Mi padre es el ministro de magia, si te metes con los de nuestro mundo tu clan se irá al demonio._

 _El cabello de Miranda se tornó blanco, estaba más que furiosa, de no ser por ellos su día hubiera sido perfecto, ahora estarían en casa de Bianca probablemente quedándose dormidas._

 _\- Me parece que tu padre tendrá que perdonarnos o acabaremos con su pequeño mundo – Le contestó al que le llamaron Cayo. – Y eso sólo si descubre lo que sucedió con ustedes, no solemos dejar pistas de nuestro paradero. –Se jactó._

 _\- ¿Podemos cenar ya? – Marco había permanecido en silencio, hasta entonces completamente indiferente, pero el ardor de su garganta comenzaba a molestarle teniendo la sangre tan cerca de él._

 _\- Por supuesto. – Contestó Aro. – Pero resérvenlas para el final. – Dijo apuntando a las brujas. – Tengo una oferta especial para ellas._

 _La escena volvió a cambiar, una habitación redonda y sin ventanas atrapaba a las tres chicas, parecía que apenas habían pasado un par de horas, tal vez menos._

 _\- Vamos ¡Sé que puedes! – Le susurraba Bianca a Gabrielle. – Sigue intentando._

 _\- Juro que lo intento, pero estoy cansada. – La chica sollozaba de rodillas en aquél piso de piedra fría. – Todas esas personas. – Se lamentó, inundando de nuevo sus ojos verdes. – ¡No pudimos hacer nada!_

 _Antes de que las sacaran de ahí, habían escuchado cómo los vampiros se abalanzaban contra los muggles mientras éstos suplicaban piedad._

 _\- Lo sabemos, pero ya es tarde. – Miranda se acercó y le tocó el hombro. – Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de ser las siguientes. Por favor, trata de aparecerte de aquél lado ¿sí? – Suplicó señalando en dirección a los tacones que su amiga había llevado._

 _Los había puesto ahí para poder ubicar un lugar específico lejos de la puerta y no levantar tantas sospechas, claro que no serviría de nada si Gabrielle no lo intentaba. No habían querido irse de ahí sin ella, abandonarla sería dejarla morir y tratar de hacer una desaparición conjunta sería peor, pues apenas y habían logrado hacerlo solas, no querían imaginarse lo que le podrían hacer si sufrían una despartición._

 _\- De acuerdo. – Susurró un poco más calmada._

 _Durante un buen rato centró su atención en los zapatos que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación, luego cerró los ojos se calmó un poco y desapareció._

 _\- Lo logró – Dijo Bianca._

 _\- Ahora tiene que aparecer. –Le dijo la metamorfo preocupada._

 _¡CRAC!_

 _La chica había regresado sana y salva, mientras sus amigas corrían a felicitarla._

 _\- Que alegría. – Le dijeron mientras la abrazaban. – Ahora salgamos de aquí._

 _Las tres asintieron y se tomaron de las manos por unos segundos antes de soltarse, ya habían acordado aparecerse en la casa de Bianca pues las varitas, sus pertenencias y adultos responsables estaban en su casa. Pero uno de los vampiros, alertado de los ruidos extraños que emanaban del cuarto, se introdujo en la habitación de un golpe, tomó de la mano a una de las chicas y desaparecieron de ahí._

 _¡Crac!_

 _Se habían aparecido en la habitación de la chica italiana, Miranda no perdió más tiempo._

 _\- Accio varitas – La chica extendió la mano y las varitas cayeron en su palma..._

 _\- ¡AAAH! – El grito de Gabrielle le llamó la atención._

 _Miró el cuerpo de Bianca con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el vampiro mordía el cuello de su amiga. La chica no se defendía ni soltaba gritos de dolor, estaba muerta. Sus ojos celestes ya no desprendían aquél brillo alegre. El chasquido que se había extendido por la habitación no sólo era producto de la aparición, sino que el vampiro desde que había pisado tierra firme, había roto su cuello y ahora se alimentaba de ella sin poder contener el impulso que la sangre humana le provocó._

 _La metamorfo le tendió su varita a Gabrielle y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar gritó:_

 _\- ¡DIFFINDO! – La cabeza del vampiro salió disparada al otro lado de la habitación. Unos pasos se acercaban bajando por la escalera, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a dos personas vestidos con bata de dormir._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? –_

 _El padre de Bianca, Marcello, enmudeció al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hija, su cuello estaba al descubierto dejando a la vista la marca que el vampiro había tatuado en ella. Su madre Carlotta gritó de impotencia y rompió en llanto; Miranda aún con la varita en alto se desmayó._

Los Cullen, Albus Dumbledore y Snape regresaron a la realidad y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo buscaron a la chica con la mirada. Ésta se había quedado sentada con Mittens en su regazo y aún mirando el fuego, dijo:

\- Bianca tenía dos hermanas menores a las que amaba con toda su alma, sus padres nunca se recuperaron de eso. Gabrielle pasó tres meses en el hospital de San Mungo, se sentía tan culpable por lo que sucedió que se descuidó a sí misma y enfermó. Y mi "amado padre" – Dijo escupiendo ese título como si con eso quisiera remediara su dolor. – me castigó por casi provocar un enfrentamiento con ese clan y nuestro mundo al haber asesinado a ese pedazo de estiércol. No pude asistir al funeral de Bianca. ¿Ahora entienden por qué no los quiero de nuestro lado? – Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su ojo izquierdo.

Rosalie se acercó a la chica, se inclinó hacia ella y, ante la sorpresa de todos, la abrazó. Esme se unió a ella sin poder soportarlo más, sollozó sin lágrimas sobre el hombro de la chica y Miranda lloró largo y tendido abrazada de la rubia.

La familia se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de tres años desde ese desafortunado día, la chica no se había desahogado con nadie, Jasper suponía que la falta de interés de su tutor por su dolor la habían llevado a encerrarse en sí misma.

Y ahora en la posición que se encontraba, a mitad de dos bandos, sin saber si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Con las únicas personas a las que había considerado familia en peligro de morir y su mejor amigo no aceptaba su ayuda.


	9. Capítulo 8 A hurtadillas

_No seré la mejor de las escritoras pero acéptenlo...actualizo rápido. Bueno, por fin un poco de dramione_ n_n'7 _, espero ir mejorando. Disfrútenlo:_

Capítulo 8. A hurtadillas

\- ¿Ya me puede explicar qué hace aquí el profesor Snape? – Preguntó. – No se ofenda. –Añadió la chica al ver la cara que éste ponía.

Luego de que Miranda se calmara les había dicho que les explicaría todo lo que vieron y que podían preguntar lo que quisieran sobre ese pequeño pedazo significativo de su vida.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que soy tu profesor y me debes respeto? – Replicó Snape.

La chica le sonrió de forma exagerada mientras reía, sabía que el profesor no toleraba insolencias de nadie, pero así era ella y no había cambiado hasta ahora. El profesor Dumbledore se divertía comprobando con alivio que nada había logrado afectar el carácter de la chica, por más drástica que fuera la situación.

\- Me parece que te resultará imposible de domarla Severus, tal como a Harry. – Comentó el director. – Yo por otra parte, quisiera preguntarte algo. – La miró a través de sus lentes y la chica asintió pidiendo que continuara. – Nos has dicho que ninguna llevaba su varita, y aún así tu amiga Bianca pudo quitarse de encima a dos vampiros y eso, querida, no es tarea fácil.

\- Bueno, nosotras teníamos muchas cosas en común. – Inició ella. – Una vez estábamos platicando sobre la primera vez que hicimos magia, debatimos sobre por qué algunos tenían alguna otra clase de poder como el mío. – Dijo mientras cambiaba su cabello de color. – Y nos preguntábamos por que una vez que tenías tu varita, ya no eras capaz de realizar magia sin ella. Así que, creíamos que tal vez los magos no perdían su habilidad al crecer, sino que sólo se olvidaban que podían hacerlo. Todas investigamos un poco más a fondo, emocionadas y deseosas de saber más. Averiguamos que algunas veces nuestro poder se puede externar de manera involuntaria al tener emociones y sentimientos muy fuertes y luego comenzamos a llevarlo a la práctica. – Era la primera vez que la veían tan seria. El profesor Dumbledore asentía, confirmando lo que ella estaba explicando. – Por supuesto yo tenía ventajas, seguido buscaba entre los archivos clasificados del ministerio de magia y...probablemente no debería estar platicando sobre eso. – Dijo tocándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- No lo entiendo, creí que las brujas y magos sólo realizaban magia por medio de sus herramientas, como las varitas, escobas y los calderos. – Carlisle estaba realmente confundido pensando que algo que no involucrara estos objetos no era razonable.

\- Bueno, nada en este mundo es razonable. – Dijo Jasper. – Este lugar no se acopla a las leyes de la naturaleza que nosotros conocemos.

\- Creo que se ha dejado llevar por las cosas que se les hizo creer a los muggles en 1484 por la cacería de brujas. – Comenzó Snape, quién consideraba un insulto que se tuvieran tantos estereotipos estúpidos sobre el mundo en que habitaba. – Por supuesto que no se les iba a dejar conocer nuestro mundo y capacidades a un montón de salvajes. En la época medieval los métodos implicaban torturas, muchos de nuestra especie fueron torturados por prejuicios tontos. – Quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, pero Alice y Carlisle entendían el enfado del profesor.

Ellos sabían que la historia de tales enfrentamientos dejó secuelas en el mundo mágico, pues sabían lo que se sentía ser cazado. Carlisle quien mandó a perseguir a un vampiro y terminó siendo cazado, transformándose en lo mismo que alguna vez despreció. Alice, que aunque no recordaba su vida humana, sabía que había sido tratada con injustica por los de su clase, precipitándose a torturarla por ser diferente y tener otras habilidades que otros no poseían o entendían.

\- Verán. – Explicó Dumbledore. – El vínculo que uno crea con su varita es muy fuerte, pero eso no impide que podamos realizar la magia sin ella. Efectivamente, como ha dicho Miranda, sólo nos olvidamos de que poseemos tal habilidad. Y terminamos canalizando nuestra energía sólo por la varita.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que dijo Aro sobre reservarlas para hacerles una oferta especial? - Bella recordó el momento en que mandaron a encerrar a las chicas por órdenes de Aro.

\- No me quedé para averiguarlo. Pero supongo que es obvio: quería que no uniéramos a él. - Miranda sujetó un extremo de la falda de su uniforme, dándole pánico al pensar que pudo no haber salido de ahí, aunque una parte de ella realmente no se salvó de aquello.

Edward la miraba esperando que a él se le ocurriera algo para consolarla, pero nada se le ocurrió. Sabía que para el vampiro las personas sólo podían serle de utilidad o él podía desecharlos tan rápido y fácil como se le placiera.

Durante unos segundos se imaginaron un mundo con un clan de vampiros como los Vulturis, tan fuerte y poderoso que nada lo detendrían de creerse un dios.

\- Yo ni siquiera sé cómo pueden ser capaces de realizar magia – Jacob todavía tenía esa duda que le había estado carcomiendo el cerebro desde que todo eso había empezado.

\- De la misma manera que te puedes transformar en un perro gigante y apestoso. – Le respondió Rose mientras se reía, pero todos quedaron maravillados al comprobar que su risa salía risueña, sin rastros de burla, sólo el repiqueteo de pequeñas campanitas.

\- Lo crean o no es verdad. – Replicó Snape con sorna, inmune al encanto de la rubia.

El lobo refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, pues esta vez no tenía un insulto preparado para la vampira. Renesmeé se reía inocentemente.

\- Yo aún no entiendo algo – Dijo Emmet – ¿Sabes cómo pudieron encontrarlas? Tengo entendido que los Vulturis no suelen cazar en su propio territorio.

\- Volterra está en Toscana y nosotras estábamos en la provincia de Sicilia, al sur de Italia, así que realmente no estábamos en su territorio. Por el contrario los muggles si eran extranjeros.

\- Lo suponíamos. – Habló Rosalie. – Suelen hacer que Heidi cace lejos, incluso fuera de su continente.

Bella recordó a la vampira rubia despampanante que vio en su primera visita a Volterra y el miedo que sintió por los muggles. La chica había vivido el mismo infierno que ella, pero Miranda realmente perdió a alguien ese día.

\- Los Vulturis saben que no deben levantar sospechas, así que traen a sus víctimas desde muy lejos. – Aclaró Carlisle, recordando cómo durante la época en que se les unió, Aro podía mandar a Heidi hasta el otro lado del mundo, pudiendo esperar paciente hasta por meses.

\- ¿Y qué hay con lo que pasó luego de que reconociste a Aro? – Preguntó Esme.

\- ¿De qué habla? – Al parecer la chica no lo recordaba.

\- Se refiere a cuando descubriste que el vampiro que les estaba hablando era Aro. – Dijo Edward.

\- Cuando ustedes lo reconocieron te asustaste y retrocediste, parecía que querías proteger a tus amigas. – Finalizó Alice.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tu otra amiga Gabrielle entró en pánico desde que los vio. – Bella se refería a cuando ella había tratado de huir en cuanto divisó al líder del clan.

\- Sabíamos lo que eran por su apariencia y después nos enteramos del clan que se trataba por el nombre de ese vampiro. – La chica se miraba las manos, aún podía escuchar la risa socarrona de ese maldito. – Aparecía en nuestros libros de "Historia de la magia" y "Criaturas mágicas volumen uno". Recordamos el nombre del clan, y Aro era el nombre de su líder.

\- Para hacer el cuento breve los vampiros mágicos habían desafiado a los Vulturi, trataron de usurpar su poder, pero para ese entonces el clan Vulturi ya había encontrado a dos tesoros en Jane y Alec. Lograron dominarlos en apenas unos meses, lo cual si lo piensan bien, es un logro impresionante. – Anunció el director. – Los vampiros mágicos son demasiado frágiles de voluntad ante la sangre, una sola gota y los verás enloquecer.

\- Por eso los de nuestro mundo tuvieron que interferir, pues muchos muggles habían presenciado ya bastantes escenas que delataban a nuestro mundo y su existencia. – Snape obserbava el rostro de la más joven de los Cullen, todavía sentía curiosidad por su origen mestizo. –Los Vulturis se regodearon de su poder, pero al ver que los magos tenían la capacidad de destruirlos, se rindieron y juraron vigilar que todos los de su raza mantuvieran su existencia en secreto, así como el cumplimiento de las reglas básicas. Todo eso ayudó al inicio de la cacería de brujas y nos vimos obligados a tomar medidas escondiendo nuestra existencia del mundo muggle.

\- Exacto. Leí que los Vulturis creyeron que los magos estaban en desventaja, pues la última vez que vieron a uno de cerca o que tuvieron tantas noticias sobre ellos fue durante esa época. – Miranda se detuvo y reflexionó un momento. – Supongo que por eso me llamó rareza.

\- Por eso y por tu cabello ¿no? – Dijo Nessie.

\- Si, supongo. – Dijo restándole importancia. – Como sea. Mejoramos poco a poco conforme entrenábamos por nuestra cuenta. Pero eran cosas sencillas, nunca antes habíamos intentado la aparición. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

\- Tuvieron todo menos suerte. – La chica lo miró sin entender.

\- Creo que lo que Jasper quiere decir es que las circunstancias extremas las pusieron bajo presión. – Defendió Alice. – Así que, aunque era cuestión de vida o muerte, supieron manejar la situación.

\- Eso y el hecho de que habían practicado antes, supongo. – Edward había tratado de leerles la mente a las tres brujas durante el recuerdo, pero ya que sólo era eso: un recuerdo, no pudo y se había frustrado al no entender la totalidad de la situación.

Renesmeé cabeceaba en su silla tratando de mantenerse despierta, todo aquello sobre ese nuevo mundo aún no lograba quedarle muy claro y probablemente jamás terminaría de entenderlo, pero por supuesto que tenía que descansar si quería mantenerse al día con todas aquellas nuevas noticias.

\- Bien, ya es muy tarde y Miranda tiene clases mañana. – Dijo Albus, a quien no se le escapó el bostezo de la chica. – Supongo que no querrán que su hija se desvele ¿o sí? – Les señaló el rostro de la semi vampira y se dieron cuenta que ya casi no prestaba atención. Edward notó como su mente estaba siendo transportada a otra dimensión. – Tengo entendido que ella aún necesita del descanso.

\- No es necesario Jake. – Bella quitó las manos que el lobo había puesto alrededor de los hombros su hija. – Yo puedo llevarla. Además, ella y yo estamos en la misma casa ¿Lo olvidas? – Finalizó sacándole la lengua.

\- Como quieras. – Dijo dando un bostezo, repentinamente contagiado por las chicas.

\- Que no te engañe su despreocupada apariencia. – Le dijo Edward a su esposa. – Realmente le molesta. – Mencionó con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Entonces son libres de irse. Pero como ya saben hemos de ayudarle a resolver este problema. Podemos retrasar el momento de contactarlos, pero no debemos relajarnos tanto, hay que ayudarle a manejar la situación con los Vulturi.

\- Podríamos contactar a unos amigos. Estarían encantados de ayudar. – Dijo Carlisle recordando al clan Denali, pues las hermanas aún no habían conseguido su venganza por la muerte de su hermana Irina y la creadora de las hermanas, Sasha, quien fue asesinada con los cargos de la creación de un niño inmortal.

Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, pero ya que su hija (sobrina/nieta) y el lobo si lo necesitaban se encaminaron a la salida del despacho deseándoles buenas noches.

\- Miranda, ahora déjame explicarte por qué Severus se encuentra aquí. – Le dijo antes de que se fuera. – Lo de mi mano vendrá después querida. – La atajó antes de que preguntara. – Puedes confiar en Severus, él también es miembro de la Orden y ha sido mi mano derecha todo este tiempo.

\- Y ahora vea cómo quedó. – Intervino la bruja con inocente sarcasmo.

El profesor Snape ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- También he querido ayudar a Draco. Narcissa me hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable, me hizo prometer que lo ayudaría pase lo que pase. – Aún impasible, el profesor mantuvo su máscara fría.

La chica lo miró, ahora prestando la mayor de las atenciones.

* * *

Después de la reunión, muy temprano por la mañana, Draco Malfoy se escapó de la fría sala común de Slytherin con Rosalie pegada a sus talones. Poco después de que llegó a la sala, la rubia lo había escuchado despertar y bajar las escaleras, así que se escondió para esperarlo y lo siguió por cada vuelta de los pasillos indicándole a Jasper que vigilara la sala común por si a alguien más se le ocurría salir.

Debía reconocer que el chico era escurridizo, evadiendo a cada prefecto haciendo ronda y de no tener semejante oído y olfato Rosalie jamás hubiera adivinado por dónde se había ido el muchacho.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y el ojigris desapareció; por más que lo buscó, su rastro se terminaba en el pasillo en el que estaba colgado el cuadro de Barnabás el chiflado, en el que Emmett se había desternillado de risa al ver cómo trataba de enseñarles ballet a los trolls.

Recordó que Potter les había dicho que había una habitación en el séptimo piso llamada "la sala que viene y va" o "sala de los Menesteres". La chica tocó la pared de piedra pensando en la habitación que quería aparecer, pero no dio resultado por más que lo intentó, se rindió y pensó en esperar al rubio hasta que saliera.

Por otro lado cuando Draco entró a la sala pasó alrededor de una hora buscando el armario evanescente y cuando lo encontró, estaba en peores condiciones de las que hubiera deseado. Le pareció mejor repara el armario ese día, por lo menos en el aspecto físico y ya después dejaría que el viejo Borgin le mandara el resto de las instrucciones. De momento sabía cuál era el hechizo para activarlo, pero necesitaba saber cómo recuperar sus cualidades mágicas luego de que se dañara.

Salió satisfecho de la sala, terminando en el cuarto piso pues sabía que sería muy estúpido regresar por donde había entrado. Notó cómo una cabellera larga, rizada y castaña se asomaba desde la puerta de la biblioteca, se quedó mirándola preguntándose qué estaría haciendo esa impura a altas horas de la noche.

\- ¿Rompiendo las reglas nuevamente Granger? ¿O sólo no puedes pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la biblioteca? –

La chica se asustó tanto de ser sorprendida que soltó todos los pergaminos que tenía en las manos mientras se aferraba a su varita.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! – Hermione recuperó la compostura y recogió sus cosas. – Si no te molesta ¿podrías guardar silencio? No me interesa que nadie descubra que estoy aquí.

Draco se sintió ofendido al ver que la leona le restaba importancia a su presencia y jugando un poco con ella, la tomó de la blusa de su pijama y la puso contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme Granger? – Le cubrió la boca y sostuvo en alto la mano con que la chica sostenía la varita. Le pareció escuchar unos pasos al final del pasillo de la biblioteca.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos del chico, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, aunque también se debía a que no quería que viera el contenido de los pergaminos que llevaba en las manos, pues había estado investigando sobre los hórrocrux.

El rubio se aseguró de no hacer ruido y cuando los pasos desaparecieron aflojó la mano en la boca de Granger.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con esos harapos? – El slytherin la miró de arriba abajo, prestando atención al sencillo pijama de la castaña, el cual consistía en una camisa de algodón y unos shorts a juego. Por supuesto, al ser un hombre con las hormonas alborotadas de la bendita pubertad, no pudo evitar notar cómo el cuerpo de la chica había madurado bastante durante esos años. Por supuesto jamás lo verían admitirlo.

Fastidiar a la leona era su pasatiempo favorito, sobre todo desde la primera vez que su padre le advirtió que era una "sangre sucia" y desde la primera vez que notó cómo ella se giraba a verlo con la furia encendida en sus ojos color miel.

Ante la mirada del blondo Hermione se ruborizó a más no poder, pero la chica era más inteligente, con miedo fingido en la mirada y los nervios aflorando en su interior sacó la varita de Draco de atrás del bolsillo de sus pantalones con la mano libre. Hasta que algo la detuvo.

Narcissa Malfoy se acercaba a ellos lentamente, pero no tenía el mismo paso elegante que Hermione le había visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin, caminaba lentamente como si cada paso que daba le doliera un infierno.

\- Madre – Draco no entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

\- Malfoy no. – Narcissa cayó al suelo y una mancha de sangre se extendió por el piso, el rubio trató de alcanzarla mientras caía, sin poder llegar hasta ella.

Hermione había retenido al muchacho por el brazo izquierdo, provocando que éste soltara una exclamación de dolor.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame Granger – Le dijo sacudiéndose la mano de la chica para que los soltara.

\- Mira. – Le susurró. La madre del muchacho ya no estaba ahí, había sido reemplazada por la figura de su padre. Se veía ojeroso, demacrado, estaba muy pálido y no vestía las túnicas elegantes de siempre, parecía que había pasado una eternidad en Azkaban. Lucius le culpaba por no haber protegido a su esposa. Por no haber salvado a su madre de las garras de la muerte.

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca! – Bramó Draco con desesperación, estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe al macabro Lucius Malfoy que se acercaba a ellos, pero Hermione se había interpuesto entre los dos. A continuación, la figura cambió y se transformó de nuevo.

\- Riddikulus. – Lanzó la castaña...pero no funcionó. La profesora McGonagall se acercó.

\- Lo siento mucho Hermione. – Dijo. – Me temo, que no hemos podido hacer nada. Encontramos muertos a tus padres. Voldemort los asesinó.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! –

Su grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo sin que Draco pudiera evitarlo. La tomó de mano y la arrastró hasta el primer piso, corriendo para que nadie los pillara, pues ambos sabían que la familia Cullen patrullaba el colegio y estaban seguros que ya los habían escuchado...

\- Un momento. – Dijo Draco deteniéndose en seco, haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra su espalda. – ¿Por qué corremos? Si ellos estuvieran por aquí podrían escucharnos a kilómetros.

\- ¿Qué? – El rubio se percató que había cometido un error, pues la castaña no sabía que él ya había conocido a los Cullen y que sabía de su origen, mucho menos iba a saber que fueron Miranda y él quienes los habían metido en problemas y que también los ayudaron a salir de ellos.

\- Nada, olvídalo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, con el corazón aún desbocado; Draco sintió una mano pequeña y cálida aferrándose a la suya, se soltó de su agarre como si estuviera al rojo vivo y se dio la vuelta, no podía comprender por qué el tacto de la chica parecía quemarle, pero eso no importaba, tenía algo que resolver con ella.

\- Escúchame bien Granger. – Amenazó mientras ella aún trataba de recuperar el aliento. – Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Me escuchaste? Hablo en serio. – Hermione lo miró con lástima en los ojos, pues recordó la escena de sus padres cuando aquél boggart apareció. – No te hagas ideas raras Granger, lo que viste no es de tu incumbencia, no necesito de tu lástima o compasión. A diferencia de los gryffindor yo no soy débil. – Le dirigió una mirada dura y se dio la vuelta, debía regresar a las mazmorras antes de que otra cosa más pasara.

La castaña lo miró alejarse con la túnica verde ondeando a sus espaldas y el cabello iluminado por la luz que se colaba de las ventanas. La expresión del rubio cuando creyó ver muerta a su madre, le hicieron darse cuenta que el chico tenía miedo, pero luego reflexionó lo que dijo su padre sobre no protegerla.

\- _¿Qué significará eso?_ – Se preguntaba mientras abrazaba los pergaminos por los que había estado en la biblioteca, esperando que el rubio no notara nada de lo que estaba escrito en ellos.

De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, la chica olió en su ropa una mezcla de vino tinto, pergamino nuevo y madera de pino. Algo similar le ocurrió a Draco, sólo que él percibió durazno, rosas y miel.

\- ¡Qué interesante! – Murmuró Rose.

Ella y Alice se miraron cómplices, y luego corrieron a decirles a sus hermanos.


	10. Chapter 9 Pociones y quidditch

Capítulo 9. Pociones y quidditch

\- Muy bien señorita Granger. – Exclamó el profesor Slughorn por tercera vez desde que inició la clase. – Parece innecesario preguntar si conoce los efectos que produce.

Era su primer día en clases de pociones, y a Draco ya le desagradaba el profesor, pero igual y seguiría intentando llamar su atención, tal vez y eso le otorgaría una cierta ventaja o privilegio.

\- Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe. – Respondió Hermione. – Se supone que cada uno huele una esencia diferente para cada persona según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo vino tinto, pergamino nuevo y...madera de pino. – _Imposible_. Se había quedado callada al reconocer aquella esencia y sintió el calor correr por sus mejillas.

Malfoy la miró un momento para reírse de su cara, pero el movimiento de la túnica del profesor le aventó una oleada del vapor de aquella poción: durazno, rosas y miel. Qué curioso, era el mismo perfume que había percibido en su túnica la otra noche mientras estaba con... _tks ¿es una broma?_ El rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando que el aroma de aquella noche y el del caldero que estaba sobre la mesa no tenían nada que ver.

Había estado con Parkinson y con Eleonor la otra noche, así que se convenció de que alguna de ellas debía de ser la dueña de esa esencia.

\- Excelente. Como ha explicado su compañera este es un filtro de amor. Por supuesto esto no crea amor de verdad, pero sí una potente obsesión y por lo tanto déjenme advertirles que esta tal vez sea la poción más peligrosa en esta habitación. – Dijo mientras tapaba el caldero sin notar el enrojecimiento de algunas chicas y de la propia Hermione.

Draco, Nott y Zabini se miraron incrédulos, por supuesto, sin tragarse aquella advertencia.

\- Jamás subestimen el amor obsesivo, con el paso de los años te das cuenta que eso se puede convertir fácilmente en un dolor de cabeza y un severo problema. – Les advirtió a los slytherin. – Muy bien continuemos – Dijo con entusiasmo. –ahora quiero que abran su libro en la página...

\- Señor, aún no nos dice que hay ahí. – Comentó Lavender señalando un caldero pequeño que rebosaba de un líquido dorado.

\- Ah sí, por supuesto. – A Draco le dio la impresión de que no se le había olvidado mencionarlo, al menos no por accidente. – Esa, querida, es Felix Felicis. – Anunció. – ¿Si, señorita Granger? – Preguntó al ver que la castaña alzaba de nuevo su mano.

\- Es suerte líquida. Quien la beba podrá gozar de un día perfecto. – Dijo con brillo en los ojos.

\- Excelente, 20 bien merecidos puntos para gryffindor. – Era bastante obvio que le profesor había quedado maravillado con la chica.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que había dicho Granger, miró la poción que parecía oro fundido, eso era justo lo que el necesitaba, solo un poco de esa poción y lograría de forma exitosa lo que le habían encomendado hace algunas semanas.

\- Por supuesto su uso en competencias, evaluaciones y eventos está estrictamente prohibido. –Dijo el profesor al ver cómo sus alumnos parecían capaces de robar la poción para su uso inadecuado. – Pero unas cuantas gotas de esto en su jugo de calabaza un día ordinario durante el desayuno y disfrutarán de un día maravilloso. – Explicó. – Y justamente esto es lo que le espera a la persona que logre hacer una exitosa poción de Filtros de Muertos en Vida. – Los miró con expresión triunfante, mientras sacaba una botellita de su túnica. – Así que tienen una hora para lograrlo, consulten su libro de pociones avanzadas en la página 22 y comiencen.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, los alumnos pusieron manos a la obra desde que Slughorn mencionó la página del libro. Por su puesto Malfoy tomó de inmediato su ejemplar nuevo y memorizó cada ingrediente necesario.

\- _No parece tan complicado_. – Pensó. – Bien.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione le llevaba mucha ventaja y temiendo perder el desafío comenzó a fijarse en la mesa de los leones. Parecía que lo que la muchacha había progresado en su poción ya no estaba funcionando, pues la observó teniendo problemas con su caldero, observando cómo soltaba un vapor color verde.

\- _¿Potter?_ – Draco se fijó que el chico manejaba bien la situación. Ya había obtenido el jugo de los granos de sopóforo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? – Zabini también se había percatado de que el pelinegro había obtenido el jugo de los granos, pero ellos aún no había podido cortarlos, pues se resbalaban cada vez que lo intentaba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se supone que es bueno en pociones? – No era un misterio para ellos que "cara rajada", como ellos lo apodaron, apenas había pasado la materia con un supera las expectativas, pues Snape se había mofado de sus calificaciones en frente de ellos.

La clase continuó y el rubio optó por fijarse en lo que hacía Potter, pues esta vez la leona parecía que no iba a progresar, se le veía el cabello encrespado y la cara roja, Draco pensó que se veía graciosa y por no prestar atención a su trabajo el ajenjo que tenía en las manos salió volando, cayendo más del necesario en la poción de Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Nott lo miró con furia. – No tenías por qué hacer eso, de por sí mi poción es un asco. – El chico tenía razón, pero con el ajenjo extra ahora emanaba un aroma apestoso y espeso.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea, pero su poción se había asentado y se apresuró a revolverla.

\- ¡Tiempo! – Slughorn se paseó por los lugares, y pudo notar que la poción del rubio no estaba terminada. - ¡Qué lástima! Aún le faltaban un par de vueltas ¿no? – Como si eso no fuera suficiente para herir su orgullo, le palmeó el hombro y siguió su camino ignorando el cometario de Draco sobre su abuelo.

El chico irradiaba odio al salir de las mazmorras, quejándose de la falta de cordura y el poco buen juicio del profesor, pues al parecer Potter logró lo que ninguno.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Le preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando salieron de ahí.

\- Supongo que tuve suerte. – Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Sí claro Potter. – Ironizó Malfoy. – Y Weasley es la persona más inteligente en la faz de la tierra. ¿Crees que no se sabe que apenas pudiste entrar en esta clase sólo porque Slughorn acepta un "supera las expectativas"? – Los tres slytherins, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott se acercaron amenazantes hasta el trío de oro.

\- Que gracioso Malfoy, se podría decir lo mismo de tu padre. – Comenzó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Harry! – Hermione trató de apaciguar las cosas, pero con tres serpientes enojadas y Harry y Ron en medio, se vio venir la pelea. Los cinco sacaron sus varitas pero...

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Esme se había acercado hasta ellos al escucharlos discutir desde el otro pasillo. – ¿Hay algún problema? – Dijo mientras miraba al rubio.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió Draco con gesto indiferente. No le gustaba ser grosero con ella, pero los gryffindor no estaban al tanto de que los conocía. – Todo está en orden.

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Tengo que reportar esto al director? – Les preguntó a los leones. - ¿O tal vez a la jefa de su casa?

\- No. – Se apresuró a contestar Hermione. – Sólo era un pequeño mal entendido. – Dijo temerosa de que aquello se reportara con la jefa de su casa, pues le tenía más miedo a McGonagall que al director mismo.

\- Bien. – Respondió Esme. – Entonces vallan a su próxima clase. Esto es para todos. – Habló con voz alta al notar a los curiosos que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Lo que la mujer no sabía era que algunos sólo se habían detenido para poder observarla mejor. Esme sintió que estaba siendo muy severa, pero se dijo que evitar las peleas era un deber que le habían otorgado y estaba dispuesta a realizar bien su papel.

Le sonrió con ternura a Draco mientras éste continuó su camino pasando por un lado de la leona, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese jodido perfume. Se detuvo una milésima de segundo para verla y comprobó que ella lo observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad y ¿miedo?

\- _¿De qué me altero?_ – Pensó el rubio. – _Es sólo una maldita esencia._

Pero no era sólo eso, habría de descubrir eventualmente que sólo había una debilidad en él, sólo que aún no lo sabía.

* * *

\- ¿Pero cómo que no se ha hecho nada por esos niños? –

Un par de días más tarde, el ejemplar de esa mañana le había llegado a Hermione, pero Ron había le había arrebatado el diario "El profeta" de las manos, la chica lo miró con mala cara y rodó los ojos con exasperación. La noticia que publicaba El Profeta era sobre la "táctica" del ministro de magia ante el chantaje de los mortífagos.

" _Se ha mencionado muy poco acerca de los niños que fueron secuestrados en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando iban de camino al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y el ministro de magia no ha cedido ante los pedidos de los mortífagos, se presume que los niños están cautivos en la ciudad de Londres, pues el foco de los ataques de los seguidores de Quién-ustedes-saben se encuentra en ese punto._

 _Se han hecho investigaciones sobre los recientes ataques sin obtener resultados favorables, pues el vendedor de varitas Ollivander no ha sido encontrado aún y no hay respuesta por parte del ministerio sobre su paradero. Según los testigos, el licántropo y mortífago Fenrir Greyback estuvo involucrado en el secuestro, pues fue visto por algunos anónimos que no han querido dar testimonio para hacer declaraciones oficiales."_

\- ¿Anónimos? – Preguntó Harry mientras leía el artículo.

\- Pagpág digce gue ege lobgo gles caugsa mág miedgo ge caulguiegr otgro mogtifgo. – Ron masticaba la comida con prisa para explicarle a Harry lo que decía el profeta, pero a lo lejos divisó a Lavender y se atragantó con un pedazo de papa que aún no había podido pasar.

\- _Anapneo_ – Hermione le apuntó con su varita al ver cómo éste comenzaba a toser.

El pelirrojo respiró de nuevo con tranquilidad y luego de saludar a Lavender Brown con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras la chica le sonreía de forma estúpida (según la opinión de una enojada castaña) la vio sentarse unos metros más lejos y volvió la atención a su desayuno.

\- De nada – Murmuró Hermione sintiéndose ofendida. Últimamente no soportaba la atención que su amigo le dirigía a la rubia, ¿por qué no podía darse cuenta que la chica no tenía nada más en el cerebro que ropa, muchachos y tonterías? – Greyback es el licántropo que atacó a Lupin ¿lo olvidas? Harry, este mortífago es casi tan temido como los Lestrange por su sadismo.

Harry había olvidado que de no ser por el licántropo, Lupin habría disfrutado de una vida normal y tranquila.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió, dando paso a algunos Slytherins rezagados, la castaña miró a Draco Malfoy quién estaba caminando de la mano con Parkinson, lo siguió con la vista hasta que el chico se sentó quedando de frente hacia ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo más teorías sobre porqué Malfoy puede ser un mortífago. – Hermione lo escuchó, pero no pudo concentrarse en su conversación. Ya no le parecía que Harry estuviera tan equivocado. Pero _¿cómo decírselo?_ Su amigo se había obsesionado con el tema, y si ella se dejaba llevar por las primeras apariencias entonces haría que su amigo se metiera en problemas al tratar de atrapar a Malfoy. Necesitaba comprobarlo pero _¿cómo?_

El rubio sintió una mirada y levantó la vista, la fulminó con la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en Parkinson.

La castaña retiró la vista al sentirse sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué ves? – Le preguntó Harry curioso girando el cuello para ver mejor, pues el chico le daba la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes, pero el sonrojo de su amiga le advirtió sobre algo.

\- N-no, nada. – Hermione aún pensaba en su encuentro con Malfoy cerca de la biblioteca, en cómo cuando tocó su brazo éste se había sobresaltado haciendo que se soltara de ella. – _Aunque claro, supongo que no quería que una sangre sucia le contaminara la túnica._ – Pensó con recelo.

Ese era otro detalle, durante ese encuentro el slytherin nunca la llamó sangre sucia, se dirigió hacia ella por su apellido, y (al principio) no pareció tener problema con el contacto físico con ella.

Draco se disponía a tomar el desayuno, pero algo le hizo voltear a tiempo a la mesa de los leones, sólo para ver cómo Hermione Granger lo observaba.

\- _Demonios ¿Acaso no le dejé claro que no necesito de su lástima?_ – El chico sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada despectiva, pero no se sentía con la confianza de amenazarla de nuevo, pues lo último que quería era levantar sospechas. Además, la chica era tan inoportuna que podía arruinarle todo el esquema si no lograba controlarla, así que decidió restarle importancia.

\- Buenos días – Habló Emmett, quien se acerba hacia ellos con Jacob y Nessie a sus espaldas. - ¿Ya estás listo Potter? – Hace unos días los chicos se habían enterado que las prácticas de quidditch se harían ese día dentro de dos horas, dejando a Harry hecho un manojo de nervios esa mañana, pues era su primera actuación como capitán del equipo y ya que era tarea del vampiro supervisar las prácticas y los partidos, decidió que acompañaría a los gryffindor para darle su apoyo al de la cicatriz.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Pero creo que sí. – Dijo.

\- Lo harás bien Harry. – Nessie le sonrió demostrando apoyo.

\- ¡Hey adivina qué! voy a audicionar. – Le dijo Jacob con orgullo.

\- ¿En dónde está tu uniforme? – Le preguntó Ron.

\- No me pareció necesario ponérmelo tan temprano por la mañana. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar con ellos. Le hizo espacio a Renesmeé para que lo acompañara, pero ella sólo tomó asiento sin probar nada.

\- ¿No vas a comer? – A Jake le preocupaba que no estuviera alimentándose correctamente, pues la noche anterior tampoco había cenado.

\- Creo que esperaré a que sea hora de _cazar._ – Respondió susurrando lo último.

\- Ness, sabes que falta mucho para eso. – Le reprendió Emmett. – Como adulto responsable no puedo dejar que te saltes el desayuno. Y no pongas esa cara. – La semi vampira hizo un puchero al escuchar que hasta su tío Emmett le reprochaba por no alimentarse con comida humana.

\- Bien. – Cedió de mala gana. Se sirvió un par de salchichas y un pan tostado, pues casi no le gustaba la comida dulce. Tomó un poco de jugo y se dispuso a comer.

Todos iban vestidos con la túnica del uniforme y la verdad era la primera vez que los veían usarlo, no les pareció que estuvieran fuera de lugar. Eran las únicas personas del mundo que podían lucir el uniforme de esa manera. – _Bueno, ellos y Malfoy_. _Espera ¿qué?_ – La castaña sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer esos pensamientos y se reprochó a sí misma.

Edward había escuchado todo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw incluyendo ese último pensamiento sobre el rubio que se generó en el cabeza de Hermione, pensando en lo que Rosalie y Alice les habían contado la otra noche. Luego se encargaría de hablar con Renesmeé.

\- Edward ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – Miranda le pasó varias veces su mano frente a la cara del vampiro. - ¿Qué pasa?

Miró en la misma dirección que él, pero al no ver nada sólo se confundió más.

\- Oye ¿cuál es la relación que tienen Draco y Hermione? – Le preguntó.

La chica se rió tan fuerte que incluso asustó a Luna, quien desayunaba a su lado derecho mientras leía El Quisquilloso, haciendo que escupiera un poco de su jugo de calabaza sobre el periódico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál relación? Ni siquiera se soportan. – Le comentó entre risas.- ¡Oh, lo siento Luna! – Le dijo a la chica mientras le tendía una servilleta.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Si eso era verdad, entonces el plan de Alice sobre un romance entre esos dos no iba a funcionar.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Todos en este castillo lo saben. Aunque si me preguntas, no me molestaría que estuvieran juntos. – Habían salido de ahí luego de que el vampiro le preguntara sobre un lugar más pacífico. – La verdad el pobre no tiene buen gusto.

Recordó a Parkinson, la chica era bonita pero no tenía un gramo de cerebro.

Caminaron hacia el lago y se toparon con Bella y Alice. Siguiendo la conversación que había iniciado Edward, platicaron un rato sobre la posibilidad de juntarlos. Pero Miranda no tenía muchas esperanzas, sabía que los prejuicios y la pureza de la sangre estaban muy arraigados en el rubio, y unas cuantas acciones no lo ablandarían tan rápido.

\- No dejo de pensar que esto podría poner en peligro a Hermione. Están cazando a los hijos de muggles acusándolos estúpidamente de robar la magia a "verdaderos" magos y brujas, dudo que Draco tenga oportunidad de disfrutar del romance. – Suspiró.

Los dos eran tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo siempre creyó que el rubio podía sentir algo por la chica, pues se empeñaba en pulular alrededor de ella con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera. Y también pensó que se complementaban en cierto sentido, ya que la chica era confiable, fuerte, inteligente, leal y valiente...y Draco, si bien lo ocultaba, era leal, fuerte y una buena persona, pero le faltaba coraje, y personas en las que confiar pues la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban parecían estar con él sólo por compromiso, salvo por ella y sus padres.

\- Pero eso es justo lo que necesita. – Le dijo Alice. – No tiene a nadie en quién confiar. – La metamorfo la miró con mala cara. – Bueno si tiene, pero a la familia se le miente para mantenerla a salvo.

Sabían que la chica se sentía decaída porque incluso el padrino de Draco, Snape, sabía de qué se trataba la tarea del chico, y él tampoco quería decirle qué era. – _Malditos_. – Pensó.

\- Sé que tienes razón. – Contestó mientras caminaban hacia el campo de quidditch y se cruzaba de brazos. – Yo lo apoyo con gusto, pero será muy complicado que ninguno de los dos sufra si algo sale mal.

El día estaba nublado, pero aún así había tanto color en él, el césped verde y los rosales cerca del lago parecían tener vida, el viento los recibió con alegría y se dieron cuenta que el día era perfecto para una competencia de quidditch.

\- Pues eso déjanoslo a nosotros. – Le dijo Bella.- ¿Sabes cuál es mejor método para enamorar a alguien? – Preguntó mientras miraba a Edward. Miranda negó con la cabeza. – Hay que demostrarle que eres confiable. Lo supe cuando Edward me contó todos sus secretos cuando aún era humana y yo no lo delaté con nadie, le enseñé que podían confiar en mí, tanto él como su familia.

\- _Por supuesto que no ibas a delatarlo con nadie._ – Pensó. - _¿Quién te creería?_

Decidió no decir nada, pues creía que su expresión hablaba por sí misma, pero los chicos se pusieron tan empalagosos que la metamorfo les hizo un gesto exagerado de ternura, poniéndose las manos a ambos lados de la cara exclamando "Oww". A Alice le daba un ataque de risa por ver cómo se tomaba la situación.

\- ¿En verdad le contaste todos tus secretos? – Preguntó la chica, estando escéptica de que eso hubiera sucedido. Habían llegado hasta la entrada del campo y vieron a un grupo enorme de chicos y chicas que estaban revisando hasta el último detalle y algunos se aseguraban que tendrían una escoba disponible para la hora de las pruebas.

\- Si, era un vampiro con un pasado oscuro del que me arrepentía. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. – Ella me aceptó tal cual era, sin juzgarme.

Eso dejó a Miranda pensando en la posibilidad de un romance entre Draco y Hermione. Ahora, como estaban las cosas, pensaba que él necesitaba una motivación y algo que no lo hiciera sentirse como basura tan temprano por la mañana _¿Qué mejor que el amor para lograr eso?_ Se preguntaba. Quizás sus penas se aplacarían un poco si tenía a alguien en quién pensar, tal vez eso aligeraría los horribles días que se avecinaban.

\- De acuerdo. – Cedió. – Si alguien puede hacer que se enamoren entonces confiaré en ustedes. Pero no lo fuercen. – Pidió. – Sé la clase de persona que es mi hermano y créanme, se dará cuenta de lo que hacen.

\- Nunca hablamos de hacer que se enamoren. – Cantó Alice, mientras Miranda alzaba una ceja. –Hace unos días Rose y yo los vimos en los pasillos, luego de nuestra... – Se calló a tiempo, pues Edward le advirtió que debía de ser cuidadosa con lo que decía. – Bueno, de ya sabes con Dumbledore. – Le contó lo que había sucedido en los pasillos y cómo habían discutido sobre eso con sus hermanos y hermanas para ayudar a juntarlos.

\- Una conversación como esa la puede tener cualquiera. – Les dijo.

\- No estabas ahí para verlo. – Alice parecía convencida de que algo sucedía entre ellos por ese pequeño encuentro.

Miranda se dio cuenta que sería difícil convencerla de lo contrario, pero decidió que dejaría que lo intentaran.

\- Bien, si realmente pudieran estar juntos entonces supongo que ellos mismos harán el trabajo, pero sean sutiles, lo último que necesitamos es que crean que los están manipulando – Terminó. Pensaba en qué era lo que podrían estar haciendo ambos tan temprano y en el mismo lugar, incluso estando en Hogwarts, nunca pensó que coincidirían tan fácil.

Los aspirantes para entrar al equipo de gryffindor de ese año parecían haberse multiplicado por dos desde el año pasado. Miranda observó a un par de chicas de su curso y se preguntó qué demonios hacían en una prueba para la casa de los leones.

\- Disculpen, creo que tengo que hacer algo. – Dijo la metamorfo. Se levantó y volvió sobre sus pasos mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Draco estaba en compañía de Pansy Parkinson, el chico giraba una moneda dorada entre sus manos mientras ella le hacía mimos al blondo. No parecían hacer nada importante y a Miranda le dio la impresión de que la chica sólo lo acompañaba por que se había pegado a su amigo como una garrapata.

\- _Nunca aprendes niña._ – Pensó. Desde su posición le lanzó un maleficio a la pelinegra, quién después de que el rubio la mirara con asco, se miró en su espejo portátil, salió corriendo con vergüenza hacia la enfermería, bastante enojada, pues su perfecto cutis se había cubierto con un montón de granos dejándole libre el camino a la metamorfo para acercarse al chico. – Vaya que esa niña se ha descuidado bastante ¿no te parece?

Apareció riéndose detrás de Malfoy, asustando al chico por unos segundos.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Preguntó cuando se recompuso, componiendo una mueca de asco. Aunque por dentro agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, pues la chica podía ser tan empalagosa que le resultaba imposible aguantarla tanto tiempo.

\- Me conoces – Dijo mientras le quitaba importancia.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó sin interés.

\- ¿Yo? – La chica se ofendió por la falta de interés, pero aprovechó la oportunidad. – ¿En verdad quieres saber?

\- Sé que toda la información que me das tiene un precio – El rubio la miraba con cautela dándose cuenta de adónde se dirigía aquello, pues ella perdió todo rastro de precaución.

\- Un intercambio justo, me parece. Mi información por la tuya. – Ambos caminaban hacia el castillo, y ella lo detuvo unos metros antes de que pudieran ver la entrada. – Corres peligro – Le advirtió. – Pero puedo ayudarte.

Un par de estudiantes los miraban curiosos desde el otro lado del jardín. Ambos pusieron su mejor máscara de frialdad mientras veían a los demás con gesto despreciativo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia y me parece que no es el lugar para hablar. – Le espetó al ver su indignación cuando dijo que no era de su incumbencia. – Además, tú estás haciendo lo mismo que yo ¿O acaso piensas que no sé que tienes que conseguir que el peor club demoniaco de vampiros se unan a la causa de...? – Su frase quedó incompleta, pues no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

\- Eso es injusto, ¿por qué tú si puedes saber lo que yo hago y yo de ti no sé nada? Además por lo menos yo no fui una cobarde y abandoné el lado correcto. – Bramó. – Sabes que lo descubriré eventualmente, lo quieras o no. – Amenazó mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos. – ¿Olvidas que estuve practicando con los queridos hermanos Carrow?

\- Sabes; me advirtieron que no te contara nada, me imagino que algo han de saber, por eso no volveré con la Orden. – El rubio buscaba que dejara de fastidiarlo, pero los años que habían pasado juntos le advirtieron que eso apenas había comenzado.

\- ¿Entonces dime cuándo será el momento apropiado, eh? ¿Cuando ya sea tarde y no pueda hacer nada por ti? No seas necio. – Lo empujó todavía más contra unos arbustos que había cerca. – Si me dejaras ayudarte me callaría, no haré preguntas lo juro.

\- Como si no supiera que correrás a decirle a Dumbledore todo lo que escuches. –

Al pronunciar el nombre del director Draco compuso una mueca de dolor apenas perceptible, pero fue tan rápido que la chica no podía estar segura del todo. En ese momento el trío de oro salía por la puerta acompañados de Emmett y Jacob, los chicos llevaban sus escobas y parecía que Hermione había dejado las horas de estudio para apoyar a su amigo como capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Draco observó un momento a la castaña, pensando en cómo ésta veía al pelirrojo _¿cómo puede interesarle ese cabeza de zanahoria?_ El rubio siempre lo había considerado un perdedor, pero pensar que alguien tan inteligente como Granger pudiera fijarse en él... _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_ Desvió la mirada y se dirigió a su sala común, quitándose a Miranda del camino.

Ya había dado el primer paso pues, sabía que en la primera oportunidad para ir a Hogsmeade tendría que actuar rápido en las Tres Escobas, sólo tenía que llegarle el collar de la tienda de Borgin.

Miranda se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, pero no quería intervenir, el universo tenía su propia manera de actuar. La verdad ella era un entrometida, pero desafortunadamente tenía DCAO en menos de diez minutos. Antes de que se fuera de ahí Demian Parks apareció y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Muy a su pesar el chico había quedado en la casa de Gryffindor.

\- _Y pensar que pudimos ser compañeros_. – Suspiró resignada, pues el chico iba en el mismo año que ella. – _Bueno, por lo menos comparto algunas clases con él._ -

\- Hola – La saludó Demian.

\- Hola, veo que vas audicionar. – Pues el chico traía puesto su uniforme de quidditch con su escoba al hombro y se dirigía al campo para las pruebas. Le pareció que su cabello lacio le iba a dar unos cuantos problemas.

\- Así es ¿Quieres verme en acción? No es por presumir pero me han contado que tengo talento. – Bromeó poniéndose en una pose engreída.

\- ¡No me digas! – Comentó con sarcasmo – Si pudiera me quedaría pero tengo clases. – El chico pareció decepcionarse. – Pero - Continuó ella. – si logras entrar al equipo, tal vez te buscaré un regalo cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade.

Un poco más animado, el chico le sonrió y le prometió, jugando a ser arrogante, que iba a sorprenderla y a regresar como el miembro más valioso del equipo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le deseó suerte, mientras Demian se reía y se alejaba en dirección al estadio.

\- _Pobre_ – Pensó ella. Ya se encargaría de animarlo después.

Corrió para llegar a su siguiente clase de DCAO, cuando llegó al salón faltaban apenas dos minutos para que el profesor llegara.

En el campo de quidditch se presentaron bastantes personas para audicionar en el equipo de gryffindor, y mientras Harry ponía a los chicos con las pruebas de velocidad, Alice apareció haciéndola de animadora.

El chico tenía que admitir que la vampira tenía la energía y el carisma de una verdadera porrista y había logrado levantarle el ánimo en su primer día como capitán. Eso y el hecho de que Ginny estaba dando un gran espectáculo, pero la felicidad se acabó cuando vio que Dean se acercaba hasta ella y la besaba enfrente de todos.

\- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos ¡sepárense! – Ron había aparecido mientras hacía escándalo, alegando que su hermanita no podía andarse besuqueando en público con cualquiera.

Harry se alegró en ese momento, pero al ver que la situación se complicaba tuvo que interferir para evitar una pelea entre hermanos y cuñados, mientras Emmett lo ayudaba a separar a los chicos.

La verdad estaba muy agradecido con la presencia del vampiro, pues a él le faltaba fuerza y energía (por lo menos en la voz) y él le había ayudado a aclararle a algunas personas que su decisión ya estaba tomada, pues muchos se quejaron sobre sus decisiones para elegir a los integrantes del equipo, sobre todo Cormac McLaggen.

\- Es mi última palabra. – Le había dicho. – Tanto tú como Ron tuvieron las mismas oportunidades y él ha parado más goles que tú. Ahora por favor, tengo que continuar con las pruebas. No me hagas echarte un maleficio.

Parecía que el Cormac iba a reclamar de nuevo, pero se marchó de ahí con aire orgulloso.

\- Vaya que las tienes negras este año Potter. – Le comentaron Jacob y Emmett riéndose, contagiando un poco al chico de su buen humor.


	11. Capítulo 10 Resignación

Capítulo 10. Resignación

\- ¿Sigues con eso del príncipe mestizo? – Hermione estaba escandalizada de que su mejor amigo hubiera usado un hechizo desconocido y que fue garabateado en aquél estúpido libro de pociones.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? Él no hizo nada malo Hermione. Reléjate. – Le dijo Ron mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos. – Fue bastante divertido. Lo que pasa es que estás molesta porque se ha hecho mejor en pociones que tú. – Le espetó.

La chica lo miró bastante enfadada, pues se había preocupado más porque Harry había usado un hechizo desconocido en el pelirrojo sin conocer los efectos pudiendo lastimarlo. Al parecer el hechizo _levicorpus_ era inofensivo, pero que Harry lo hubiera usado contra Ron mientras él dormía, le parecía irresponsable de su parte.

\- Eso es mentira ¡Pudo ser peligroso! – Chilló roja de ira. – ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de que crean que sólo me importa la estúpida aprobación del profesor Slughorn. – Exclamó cuando terminó de colocarse el gorro sobre su alborotada melena. – Pero puedes estar tranquilo, la próxima vez que estés en problemas puedes pedirle a esa estúpida de Lavender que te ayude. – Dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con la bufanda.

Ron no paraba de ver la silueta de la rubia, mientras ésta volteaba a verlo "disimuladamente" por encima del hombro y soltaba risitas tontas con Parvati Patil, haciendo que su largo cabello molestara a algunos chicos de otros cursos.

Ese día algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts se preparaban para una salida a Hogsmade, todos completamente cubiertos con guantes, bufandas, gorros y gabardinas. Bueno exceptuando a algunos de ellos.

\- Sólo estás celosa. – Inició Ron. – Sabes que ella es mucho más bo...

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Jasper, Alice y Miranda se acercaron hasta ellos. Todos estaban vestidos con su ropa normal. Alice estaba tan contenta de poder dejar las túnicas de lado y usar de nuevo su guardarropa. Así que en cuanto se enteró de que podían usar ropa muggle puso manos a la obra y, a pesar de las quejas de algunos de sus hermanos (más específicamente de Bella y Jacob), se encargó de armarles sus conjuntos, incluso a sus padres. Todos con diferentes atuendos y tipos de zapatos que dejaron con la boca abierta a muchos estudiantes y a unas muchachas muy enfadadas por hacer que sus novios les prestaran más atención a las vampiras que a ellas.

Alice había tenido una visión sobre una muy molesta Hermione así que le pareció mejor interrumpirlos en su acalorada charla, pues si seguía discutiendo con Ron su amistad se vería perjudicada antes de que él saliera con Lavender y ella jamás caería entre los brazos del rubio, arruinando por completo sus planes.

\- ¿Adónde van a ir? – Preguntó Miranda. Ese día se había dejado el cabello rizado a la altura de los hombros, con fleco al frente y se dejó el cabello de color negro con las puntas azules. Ataviada con una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans ajustados y botas estilo equitación.

\- Iremos a las Tres Escobas por un par de cervezas de mantequilla. – Contestó Harry finalmente, mientras observaba la expresión de su mejor amiga aún sonrojada y algo molesta. Pensó que no le vendría mal una bebida. – ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó. No le apetecía ir solo con ellos dos, pues las cosas entre sus amigos estaban un poco tensas últimamente. Y con eso de que Ginny no iba a acompañarlos no podía evitar sentirse un poco abatido.

Jasper pudo notar la confusión y la punzada de celos del azabache. Aunque no tenía el don de Edward podía intuir, por eventos pasados en el campo de quidditch, que la causante era tan pelirroja como el mejor amigo de Harry y tan alta como Hermione.

\- Por supuesto. – Le sonrió Miranda. – No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – Dijo con un puchero, haciendo reír a su primo.

Todos enfilaron hacia la calle principal que conducía al pueblo, haciendo bromas durante el camino y festejando sobre el "asombroso" triunfo de Ron al entrar al equipo de quidditch, pues nadie se había enterado que cierta castaña había interferido un poco en el destino. Alice y Jasper se alejaron de ahí diciendo que tenían que comprar algunas cosas, pero Miranda sabía bien que era la primera reunión con sus hermanos para discutir el plan _Dramione_ , que consistía en crear un plan sutil para asegurarse de que se toparan lo más seguido posible y crearles un buen ambiente seguro.

\- Será emocionante, creo que tenemos un equipo bastante bueno, tenemos muy excelentes cazadores: Ginny, Demelza y Jacob. – Ron hablaba hasta por los codos, aún emocionado con el quidditch. – Honestamente creí que entraría como golpeador, se ve que si le pega un tiro a alguien lo derribará. –

Miranda contuvo una carcajada, pues si al lobo le dieran el poder de ser golpeador y le tirara una bludger a alguien, probablemente los mandaría a San Mungo.

\- Hey, hola. – Demian, Katie y Leanne los alcanzaron antes de que entraran a la taberna de las Tres Escobas. – ¿Podemos acompañarlos? –

\- Seguro, mientras más sean mejor. – Contestó Harry. El día no era tan horrible como pensó que sería, a pesar del viento helado golpeando las ventanas, lograron pasar un momento muy cálido bebiendo, riéndose y haciendo bromas entre todos. Hacía mucho que Harry y Miranda, necesitaban de aquello, pues desde que Sirius murió no se podía sonreír tan fácil. Ninguno de los dos sabían que el otro lo habían conocido, pero ambos sintieron la misma pérdida por la muerte del mago.

Sus cervezas habían llegado, usualmente las traía la alegre camarera Rosmerta, pero ahora las bebidas sólo habían flotado hasta ellos.

\- Voy al baño, vengo en seguida. – Les dijo Katie.

Caminó a la parte de atrás del pub y se perdió de vista.

\- Por cierto, recuerdo que alguien me debe un regalo. – Comenzó Demian mientras miraba a la metamorfo.

\- ¿ _Moi_? – Miranda se hizo la inocente. – Yo dije que _tal vez te buscaría un regalo_. – Le recordó risueña. – Y eso si lograbas entrar al equipo de quidditch de gryffindor. – Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¿En verdad le prometiste eso? – El humor de Hermione había mejorado bastante durante esa última hora, pues se había olvidado su enfado hacia Ron.

\- Rayos, de haberlo sabido te hubiera ayudado. – Bromeó Harry.

\- ¡Qué mal! Vamos, mira esa cara. – Le dijo Leanne mientras señalaba el rostro de Deamian, haciéndole señas para que pusiera una expresión inocente. – El chico es tan tierno, no puedes culparlo por no entrar. El tamaño de aquél muchacho era colosal. – Dijo haciendo referencia a Jacob.

\- No puedes culparme por intentar. – Murmuró el muchacho fingiéndose ofendido. Miranda y Hermione rieron a carcajadas por el gesto del muchacho, pues era verdad que no tenía oportunidad ante Jake, ni él ni nadie.

\- Si pero bueno, si _alguien_ se hubiera molestado en peinarse tal vez lo hubiera logrado. – Contestó Ron haciendo hincapié en la palabra alguien y señalando a Demian con los ojos, recordándoles que durante las pruebas el chico tuvo problemas con su flequillo. Los muchachos se rieron y Demian tomó un mechón de su cabello mientras lo examinaba.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dijo, mientras Harry y Hermione trataban de no escupir el sorbo de cerveza que se habían tomado, gracias a la risa que les dio aquella inocente pregunta.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Premio de consolación: te regalo un atuendo completo para navidad... – Le propuso la Ravenclaw. – Pero tendrás que usarlo con el diseño que yo elija. – Condicionó mientras le tendía la mano para cerrar el trato, se aseguraría que fuera algo tiernamente ridículo, para tener algo de lo que reírse por un rato.

Todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta y el chico dudó un par de segundos antes de aceptar.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió mientras le besaba la mano. – Si mi _lady_ se toma su tiempo para hacerme un regalo, entonces lo aceptaré con gusto. – Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. – ¿Sabes? Tus ojos me gustan más cuando están rosas. – Le dijo. – Se ven menos salvajes.

Miranda se había sonrojado ante las palabras del chico y sonrió complacida, Demian le gustaba más de lo que se quería permitir, no es como si fuera su mejor momento para terminar enamorada.

\- ¡Demonios! No puedo creer que hayas aceptado. – Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

\- Dios se apiade de tu alma. – Le dijo Leanne, mientras Harry fingía rezar por él. Hermione no podía con su risa.

Todos comenzaron a hacerles pulla mientras les cantaban canciones empalagosas. Y en ese momento Katie Bell regresó del baño.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó su bolsa lista para salir de ahí. Ninguno recordaba haber visto a la muchacha cargando con un paquete antes de entrar al baño...o antes de salir de Hogwarts.

\- Katie ¿qué llevas ahí? – Le preguntó Leanne.

\- Tengo que entregárselo a alguien. – Contestó sin mirarla. La chica se dirigió a la puerta y todos la siguieron.

* * *

\- ¡Por Merlín, fuiste tú! – Gritó Draco, había logrado colar a la chica a la sala común de Slytherin, habiendo lanzado un _muffliato_ y un _fermaportus_ a la puerta de su cuarto para que nadie pudiera escucharlos o interrumpirlos. – ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿Quieres que me maten? –

Draco se paseaba como león enjaulado en su habitación, la cual afortunadamente estaba vacía de personas (salvo por ellos dos), pues si sus compañeros se atrevieran a entrar en ese momento seguro les lanzaría un maleficio. Mittens lo seguía con la mirada mientras éste iba de un lado a otro.

\- ¿"Por Merlín"? Ya nadie dice eso. – Dijo con burla. – Perdóname, no creí que te causaría problemas. Además tú tienes la culpa de todo. – Se defendió Miranda. – De haberme dicho lo que sucedía esto jamás hubiera pasado. – Lo atajó al ver su expresión incrédula.

Luego de que Katie discutiera con Leanne acerca de aceptar objetos de personas extrañas vieron el forcejeo que hubo entre las dos, Miranda corrió a ayudarle a Leanne pero el paquete que llevaba la chica se rompió y al tratar de recuperarlo, Katie se elevó por los aires gritando de dolor como una poseída.

Harry se había encargado de ir por ayuda, pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos pues los Cullen habían salido de Cabeza de Puerco después de haber escuchado todo. Carlisle había cargado a la chica hasta la enfermería y al volver al castillo, todos fueron interrogados por la profesora McGonagall, a quién le habían entregado el collar para que lo examinaran. Miranda había ido con Snape para avisarle de la situación, contándole sobre sus sospechas de que tal vez el rubio tuviera algo que ver con eso, pues sabía que el collar que se encontraba en el paquete provenía de la tienda de Borging y Burkes.

Lo malo de todo el asunto era que las salidas a Hogsmeade se cancelaron por el resto del año y el momento feliz que habían pasado en las Tres Escobas se la llevó el invierno entre sus salvajes ráfagas de viento.

\- Tú me delataste con Snape. – Bramó Draco rojo de ira. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que es capaz ese hombre por obtener lo que quiere? El Señor Tenebroso me eligió a mí en persona para realizar esta misión ¡A mí! Y no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes se lleve la gloria. –

Al parecer no era la única chismosa suelta en Hogwarts, pues Snape fue a darle un sermón a Draco sobre lo estúpido que había sido, dejándole como posdata que la advertencia sobre el collar venía de ella.

\- ¿"La gloria"? ¡JA! – Se mofó. Quitó a al perro de su regazo, se levantó de la cama de Draco y se cruzó de brazos. – Por favor, lo único que quiere la cara de serpiente es que pagues por la ineptitud de Lucius Malfoy ¡Y eso es todo! Lo que sea que te haya encargado debe de ser una misión suicida o imposible, así podrá torturar a tu familia al ver cómo fracasas. –

Los dos se miraban con furia en los ojos, gritándose de todo el uno al otro como jamás lo habían hecho. Miranda estaba dolida de que Draco pensara que sólo quería perjudicarlo, si se lo había contado a Snape era porque quería evitar que siguiera haciendo cosas estúpidas y para que tuviera a alguien con poder dentro del castillo que lo protegiera. Por el contrario, el rubio se sentía traicionado.

\- Sólo contéstame algo ¿Para quién era el paquete si no era para Katie? – Estaba segura de que la gryffindor no era su objetivo, pues ella había dicho que tenía que entregar algo. Además, ¿qué podría querer Voldemort de ella?

\- Deja ya de meter tus narices en donde no te llaman ¿quieres? – Gritó furioso.

Y en medio de la disputa, Miranda pudo ver un futuro espantoso.

 _Una noche en la torre de astronomía, la marca tenebrosa estaba elevada en lo alto del castillo, un cuerpo caía directo de la torre, Draco y Snape permanecían de pie con la varita levantada, la mano del rubio temblaba demasiado mientras que la humedad de sus ojos amenazaba con salir de ellos._

 _\- Mione. – Susurró. – Lo siento._

 _Varios mortífagos, miraban al borde de la torre hasta que Bellatrix pegó una carcajada que despertó a todos de vuelta a la realidad. Dos personas entraron de golpe a la torre de astronomía. Desde su posición Miranda observó su propio rostro y pudo notar su propia confusión. Demian estaba a su lado izquierdo, apuntándoles a los mortífagos con su varita._

 _\- Draco – Comenzó Miranda. – ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _El rubio no respondió y ella entendió que no era el momento adecuado. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente dando tres pasos al frente, vaciló unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta, apuntando a Demian con su varita._

 _El chico la miró sorprendido – Miranda ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó nerviosamente mientras trataba de entender por qué la chica se puso en su contra._

 _Ella se limitó a verlo sin expresión en los ojos, sabía que su lugar estaba con Draco, la Miranda del futuro sabía que su amigo la necesitaría ahora más que nunca. Con el corazón hecho un lío se debatía entre atacar al gryffindor o sólo salir corriendo, pues tenía a los mortífagos vigilando sus movimientos. El ruido proveniente de las escaleras le advirtió que tenían que salir de ahí._

 _\- Vámonos. – Dijo con voz firme en dirección a los mortífagos sin dejar de apuntar a Demian. Greyback iba a reclamarle, pero Miranda lo detuvo. - El trabajo ya está hecho ¿no? – Le preguntó a Draco. Éste sólo asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – Bien. Entonces ¡Vámonos!_

 _Desafió a Bellatrix con la mirada, hasta que el sonido de las pisadas se aproximó. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Hermione entraron por la puerta de la torre de astronomía, la castaña alzó su varita en dirección a los mortífagos y lanzó:_

 _\- Desmaius. – El hechizo golpeó en la pared de enfrente, pues un poco antes de que entraran, los seguidores de Voldemort habían salido volando fuera de la torre. La gryffindor miró con dolor al rubio, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Hermione lo dejó a escapar._

 _\- ¡Corre! – Antes de que la metamorfo pudiera reaccionar el hechizo de Harry la había golpeado por la espalda._

El Draco del presente la miraba con la duda escrita en el rostro, si ella había visto alguno de sus planes estaba frito. La sostuvo por el brazo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, pues perdió el equilibrio al no saber por dónde pisaba. Mittens gimoteaba al lado de la bruja, preocupada por su falta de estabilidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Draco con angustia. Miranda no lo miraba, caminó hasta quedar de frente a la puerta mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. No pudo identificar a la persona que caía por la torre de astronomía, creyó por un angustiante momento que era Hermione por la forma en que él había dicho "Mione, lo siento" sin embargo, para su alivio, la castaña entró a la torre después.

Sabía que cuando Draco se atreviera a concluir sus planes de forma exitosa, no dejaría a su mejor amigo solo y entendió que a pesar de que parecía que Demian llegaría a ser un buen amigo, jamás antepondría la seguridad de Draco por la de él.

Así que después de asimilar la situación, tomó aire y finalmente entendió: no necesitaba saberlo todo. Había insistido en querer conocer la misión del chico para poder ayudarle, pero sabía que si eso implicaba asesinar no lo haría, pero sí quería protegerlo. Tomó a su mascota, quién insistió en saltar a sus brazos.

El rubio necesitaba a alguien en quién pudiera confiar, y hasta ahora ella sólo lo había atosigado con preguntas, pero podía remediarlo, para que su visión no se volviera realidad. Podía ayudarlo a protegerse a sí mismo sin su varita, como la que ella, Gabrielle y Bianca habían logrado desarrollar. Sería difícil, pero no imposible. Se volteó para enfrentar a Draco.

\- Miranda ¿Qué viste? – Demandó su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Nada importante. – Dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para decirle que no se preocupara. – Sólo...creo que sé cómo puedo ayudarte. ¡Lo digo en serio! – Dijo al ver cómo éste rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.

\- ¿Segura que no es otro de tus trucos? – Preguntó con sorna.

\- No. – Susurró.

Ella se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. La idea de verlo sufrir le impedía ser feliz, sabía que era hora de elegir un bando. Miranda no abandonaría jamás el lado bueno, pero no era correcto abandonar a un ser querido cuando más te necesitaba. Aún trataría de persuadirlo de volver con Dumbledore, pero esa decisión la dejaría en sus manos. Tenía que ayudarlo...a no cometer una idiotez.

Por supuesto jamás apoyaría de verdad a Voldemort, nunca en la vida dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su amigo, así que su lealtad permanecía firme en el rubio, sin importar nada. Draco no sabía a qué venía aquello, pero se sintió desarmado ante la sincera respuesta de su amiga. Lamentaba haberla hecho sentir de esa manera, pero sabía que ella entendía lo que estaba en juego.

\- Ya no me importa lo que tengas que hacer. – Empezó mientras lo soltaba. El chico la miraba incrédulo. – Pero ahora tienes otra misión. – Hizo una pausa suspirando, sabiendo que había hecho bien su elección _¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?_ El rubio torció la boca en señal de contrariedad. – Voy a enseñarte algo importante para que puedas protegerte a ti mismo...sin necesidad de usar tu varita. –

Draco sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, lo que sea que ella hubiera visto no debía de ser bueno si realmente había cambiado de opinión.

\- De acuerdo, así que iniciaremos el próximo sábado en la noche. – Miranda le sonrió para infundirle seguridad. Todo saldría bien en tanto estuvieran juntos. Finalmente, Draco decidió aceptar su ayuda, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

Un poco más aliviado de saber que la chica no trataría de estropear sus planes accedió a salir de la habitación sintiéndose curioso por las lecciones que aparentemente iba a recibir. De pronto se escuchó cómo aporreaban la puerta con desesperación. Ambos se miraron indecisos, el chico quitó los hechizos de la puerta y abrió, para su sorpresa Nott y Zabini entraron bastante nerviosos y enfadados.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo Draco. – Comenzó Zabini, pasando sin ser invitado. - ¡Y tú, salte! – Señaló en dirección a Miranda.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que un mocoso como tú puede darme órdenes? – Le espetó la metamorfo amenazante. Los chicos se miraron desafiantes considerando las posibilidades de sacar sus varitas.

\- Draco, en verdad tienes que sacarla de aquí. Ella no puede escuchar esto. – Le dijo Nott en un tono tan serio poco común en él.

Miranda alzó una ceja en señal de contradicción y Draco no podía estar más confundido. – _¿Qué las sorpresas hoy no van a terminar?_ – Pensó con recelo. – No, ella se queda. Pueden confiar en Miranda. – Terminó con convicción. La chica lo miró feliz.

\- No lo entiendes, esto es serio. – Blaise sacó una carta de su túnica y Theodoro lo imitó. El rubio las tomó y comenzó a leer, cambiando su máscara paciente por una expresión de auténtico terror.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Miranda acercándose para poder leer, hasta que Zabini se interpuso en su camino.

\- Apártate. – Sacó su varita en menos de un segundo pero ella le llevaba ventaja, pues había puesto su varita en el cuello del chico.

\- No lo creo. – Le dijo arrastrando las palabras, hundiendo la varita en su piel morena y Mittens la ayudó interponiéndose en el camino de Nott para que no se acercara también.

Zabini dudó unos segundos antes de hacerse a un lado, Miranda le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba hacia Draco, haciendo que Blaise se irritara más y leyó por encima del hombro del rubio. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que rezaba en las cartas.

\- ¿Reclutados... – Inició ella con voz trémula.

\- ...para servir al Señor Tenebroso? – Concluyó Draco.

\- Me han involucrado en esto por mi padre; a Zabini no le quedó opción. Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación en vacaciones de navidad. – Theo miraba a la chica con cautela, pues a pesar de que Malfoy había dicho que podían confiar en ella, aún le faltaban pruebas para creerlo. - ¿Por qué se supone que ella es confiable? –

Ambos se miraron y supieron que a esas alturas ya no importaba que ellos, y sólo ellos, se enteraran de la verdad. Draco asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que les mostrara, Miranda suspiró derrotada y levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo, muy a su pesar reveló la marca que había tratado de ocultar. Los slytherin no podían creer aquello.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamó Blaise.

\- Es una ravenclaw. – Nott entornó los ojos. - ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que esto no es un truco? – Inquirió la serpiente. Todos en Hogwarts sabían perfectamente bien que ella era una metamorfo.

\- Serás idiota. – Miranda empezaba a irritarse. – Seguramente me va a gustar andar por ahí con una marca _idéntica_ a la de los mortífagos. – Recalcando la palabra "idéntica".

\- Escuchen, estuve ahí el día de su iniciación. – Explicó el rubio. – Fue el mismo día que yo me inicié. – Recordó con amargura.

Los slyterins dudaron, pero ambos tenían prisa de contar con la ayuda de su amigo, pues ninguno de los dos quería convertirse en mortífago.

\- No somos asesinos. – Comenzó Nott. – No convivimos con sangres sucias e impuros, pero no disfrutamos de torturarlos. Yo por los menos no quiero ir a Azkabán.

\- Tampoco yo, sólo porque soy un slytherin no significa que quiero ser un asesino. –Zabini echaba espuma por la boca, se notaba de buenas a primeras que no le gustaba ser parte del "circo de locos" como Miranda lo llamaba.

La ravenclaw quedó sorprendida, pues todo este tiempo pensó que los chicos querían seguir al Señor Tenebroso y por eso nunca simpatizó con ellos.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Exclamó en dirección al rubio. – Ni siquiera ellos quieren formar parte de esto, ¿porqué tu si? – Le reclamó.

\- Tú sabes bien por qué. – Le espetó Draco. – Mi madre está encerrada en casa con esos maniáticos y ni mi padre ni yo podemos hacer nada para sacarla de ahí.

\- ¿Tu casa es la guarida? – Preguntó Theo atónito.

\- Vaya amigo, ya no nos cuentas nada. – Respaldó Blaise ceñudo.

\- Estoy harta de ese discurso. – Exclamó la metamorfo, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de los chicos. Respiró hondo para calmarse y continuó. – En fin, como quieras. Pero si no es Dumbledore entonces nosotros debemos ayudarlos.

Ambos bufaron ante esto.

\- ¿Y cómo podrías ayudarnos tu? –

Ella no quería responder, pero luego lo pensó mejor y supo que ellos no necesitaban toda la información, además, podía darles un poco de _veritaserum_ sólo para estar seguros de que decían la verdad.

\- Sólo digamos que sé cómo evitar que tengan una reservación con su nombre en la prisión. – Respondió con una sonrisa altanera. Draco la miró, interesado por el giro que habían tomado las cosas. - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aliados? – Preguntó. Blaise y Theo dudaron un poco, pero ambos sabían que aquello no podía ser peor, así que tomaron una decisión.

\- De acuerdo. –


	12. Capítulo 11 Primera prueba

_Para aclarar algunos detalles he corregido la parte del capítulo 11. A lo que me refería con "_ Hacía mucho que los primos, Harry y Miranda, necesitaban de aquello, pues desde que Sirius murió no se podía sonreír tan fácil" era a que los dos no habían pasado un buen momento desde ese acontecimiento". _Pero en realidad Harry no sabe que Miranda lo había conocido y ella tampoco sabía que era como un padre para Harry. Pero luego seguiré con el tema, espero ya no enredar tanto la historia y explicarme mejor de ahora en adelante c:_

 **Capítulo 11. Primera prueba**

Los hermanos Cullen se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela, sus padres se habían ido a la enfermería con un Carlisle bastante cabizbajo, pues a pesar de lo que intentó para ayudar a Katie Bell, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante para llegar con Pomfrey y poder curarla, la chica finalmente había terminado hospitalizada en San Mungo. Esme se había quedado con él en la enfermería, pues horas atrás se habían reunido con Dumbledore para hablarle sobre los otros clanes que podían ofrecerle ayuda para proteger a los alumnos de los Vulturis.

Cuando presentaron a la familia Cullen a los alumnos nunca se habló sobre su origen, permitiendo que los alumnos se formaran su propio juicio sobre ellos. Sin embargo había quedado más que claro, con la proeza de Carlisle al correr de esa manera delante de todos, que ellos, exceptuando a Jake y Renesmeé, eran vampiros; aunque a decir verdad la semi vampira estaba un tanto cansada de tener que explicar su origen mestizo, y sin estar satisfechos con su historia muchos decidieron que podían hacerla más interesante. Pero a todos los Cullen y al lobo les alivió comprobar que a ninguno de los alumnos les causó problemas saber que eran vampiros, después de todo ya habían convivido con ellos casi dos meses. Aunque muchos se habían encargado de esparcir ciertos rumores sobre ellos, alguno bastantes ridículos y macabros (como que los alumnos que fueron secuestrados en el expreso de Hogwarts eran un tributo para ellos).

Pero no les importó ya que el director les había ofrecido su apoyo incondicional, la mayoría de los estudiantes los encontraba interesantes y sólo algunos tomaban sus precauciones al pasar frente a ellos, con alivio, pudieron afirmar que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, confiaban en el juicio de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo creen que esté la chica? – Preguntó Jasper sobrecogido, Alice se paró de puntitas, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió, mientras él buscaba consuelo en sus ojos alegres. Por accidente cuando se acercó a Katie para ayudarla, no tomó precauciones y al momento en que la chica despertó, logró transferirle a Jasper todo el dolor que sentía, y el vampiro sin poder soportarlo, hizo estallar sus emociones y el dolor, contagiando a su familia y a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de él.

Afortunadamente eso sólo duró unos segundos, pero quería saber si había una manera de evitar que eso pasara, no quería volver a lastimar a Alice, tal vez si hablara con el profesor Snape para que le enseñara a controlarlo...

\- Apuesto a que mejorará. – Todos sabían que Emmett trataba de ser optimista, pues le habían escuchado decir a McGonagall que la chica no estaba tan grave, pero debían de atenderla de emergencia y con cuidados especiales. – La están atendiendo brujas y magos especializados ¿no?

Caminaron en dirección al castillo, cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Pronto comenzaría a amanecer y necesitaban entrar al castillo, pues las rondas se habían terminado sin nuevas noticias. Pasó una semana y la familia no observó más incidentes, suponían que Draco dejaría que pasara un tiempo antes de volver a actuar de esa manera tan precipitada.

Jacob siguió entrenando en el equipo de quidditch y visitaba frecuentemente a Renesmé cuando no impartía clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pues a Hagrid le parecía que la chica se distraía mucho cuando el lobo aparecía. A pesar de eso, el semi gigante le había tomado mucho afecto a la chica, pues ella era muy buena tratando y cuidando de los animales, conocía más de ellos que los estudiantes de la materia; a pesar de la dieta que Nessie llevaba, esto ayudó para que ella se sensibilizara con las criaturas y equilibrara su dieta entre la comida humana y la de sangre.

Al finalizar la ronda del sábado por la madrugada, cada pareja se fue en una dirección diferente, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la sala común de Hufflepuff ya que querían levantar a su hija por la mañana, antes de que cierto lobo les robara la atención de Nessie; Alice y Jasper fueron con Carlisle y Esme para pedir su opinión acerca de la idea de Jasper sobre consultar al antiguo profesor de pociones para pedirle ayuda con clases de oclumancia. Mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se tomaron su tiempo desperezándose en la sala de menesteres, la cual en esa ocasión habían logrado hacer que apareciera, a diferencia de la vez que Rose había perseguido a Draco.

Luego de unas horas todos bajaron al gran comedor.

\- Vaya, ahora sí que puedo capturar la verdadera esencia de un partido de quidditch. – Dijo Emmet. Ese sábado era el primer partido del curso con un clásico juego de rivalidad entre la casa de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin. La marea roja y dorada de estudiantes embestía a la verde y plateada de la casa de las serpientes, todos animando a su equipo favorito, aunque se notaba el favoritismo hacia los leones.

\- Y esto no es nada. – Comenzó Harry. – Deberías haber visto el campeonato mundial de quidditch. – El chico recordaba a la perfección aquél espectáculo, y junto con Seamus Finnigan empezaron a contarle al vampiro sobre su experiencia en la copa con mucho detalle y sobre cómo los irlandeses habían ganado el partido contra Bulgaria.

\- En verdad es impresionante. – Edward veía a todos los estudiantes, completamente contagiado por su entusiasmo. Sólo que...

\- Ron, no te ves bien. – Le dijo Jasper. Aparte de no tener buen aspecto tampoco podía sentir el mismo entusiasmo que los demás en el pelirrojo, es más el chico estaba completamente abatido. Decidió ayudarlo, pero entonces recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de Alice desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

\- No te atrevas. – La escuchó murmurar. A pesar de no tener la capacidad de salivar, el vampiro sintió una punzada seca en la garganta. A veces su esposa le infundía más miedo que nada en el mundo.

El día en que fueron a Hogsmeade, Alice inició dándoles un sermón sobre ser sutiles y luego les dijo a todos que ya había planeado su primer encuentro, pues Harry y Ron se irían de vacaciones a la casa de los Weasley, y Hermione se quedaría en la escuela. Les había dicho también que los problemas entre Ron y la castaña crecerían y que necesitaban la victoria de Gryffindor para ese partido, pues el pelirrojo comenzaría a salir con Lavender, dejándole el camino libre a Draco.

\- Creo que ya es hora de empezar. – Rosalie había llegado desde la mesa de la casa de las serpientes, ataviada con una bufanda verde y plateada, se había puesto al lado de Emmett, susurrando para que nadie más que sus hermanos pudieran escucharla. – ¡Harry! – Exclamó la vampira. – Les deseo toda la _suerte_ del mundo en este partido, pero no la necesitan, sé que les irá bien. – La rubia marcó la palabra "suerte" lo suficiente como para que pareciera una frase normal y corriente.

A pesar de pertenecer a Slytherin, ella y sus hermanos no estaban contagiados con la rivalidad negativa entre esas dos casas. Harry le agradeció, y luego de unos segundos todos pudieron ver en su mirada cómo se generaba una idea en su cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que Alice y Edward les habían indicado, sabían que a los magos se les habían olvidado las dotes de Jasper (los cuales habían quedado claro cuando los reunieron el primer día de clases en la oficina Dumbledore), haciendo que Harry se complicara mucho para pensar en una forma de quitarle los nervios a Ron.

Al sentarse a desayunar, Bella y Renesmeé se les unieron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bells? – Le preguntó Jake.

Emmett y Harry trataban de persuadir a un muy abatido pelirrojo a que se tomara el jugo de calabaza que le pusieron en frente.

\- Superviso que alguien coma bien durante el desayuno. – Respondió Bella. Carlisle y el resto de su familia le habían reprochado a la semi vampira que no podría saltarse las comidas para ir a cazar, pues ella no toleraba el clima gélido que se presentaba por los alrededores de esa zona, los cuales parecían descender por lo menos 1° todos los días. – Además no quiso desayunar en la mesa de Hufflepuff, quería venir contigo antes del partido. – Dijo restándole importancia.

Jake sonrió complacido y se sentó al otro lado de Nessie, mientras que frente a ellos el padre de la semi vampira se limitó a chasquear la lengua con desaprobación, pues su hija podía aparentar 16 años física y mentalmente, pero no tenía más de 6, así que era lógico que a sus ojos aún fuera su pequeña.

\- Mamá, ¿en verdad no puedo ir con ustedes la próxima vez? – Nessie hizo un puchero que derretiría a cualquiera, pero Bella se recordó que por la salud de su hija debía de mantenerse firme por esta ocasión. Tanto ella como Edward pusieron en duda la forma en que estaban criando a Renesmeé, pues últimamente estaba un poco caprichosa, sobre todo en sus hábitos alimenticios.

Claro que la materia de criaturas mágicas había estado aplacando ese deseo suyo, pero aún tenía episodios de ansiedad por la abstinencia de sangre, ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin tomar gota.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo. Puedes tomar un poco de todo. – Le dijo Jake poniendo diferentes cosas en su plato y ofreciéndole jugo de naranja.

Antes de que ella lograra quejarse de nuevo, Hermione apareció para desearles suerte, apenas mirando a Ron, pues luego de lo que le pasó a Katie en Hogsmeade ellos regresaron al castillo y el chico volvió a ser el mismo de siempre con ella.

\- Buenos días. – Les dijo, perforando la nuca de Ron. - ¿Están listos? – Preguntó.

\- Por supuesto Herms. – Contestó Harry. La castaña entrecerró sus ojos observando el movimiento de la mano de Harry, quien trataba de esconder una diminuta botella en su bolsillo. – Vamos Ron, tienes que beber algo. – Continuó.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntó Hermione acusatoriamente. – Alto, no lo bebas. – Exclamó en dirección al pelirrojo, detuvo su mano antes de que el vaso tocaran sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas en el dorso de la mano con su respiración. – Le has puesto algo en la bebida. – Acusó a Harry.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? – Preguntó Emmet. Los Cullen se quedaron viéndola, haciéndose los desentendidos, pues Edward les había explicado en voz baja que a Harry se le ocurrió hacerle creer a su amigo que había bebido poción de la suerte.

\- Harry no hizo nada. – Respaldó Edward sin convicción, asegurándose de que el pelirrojo viera cómo le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad. – Necesitas tomar algo Ron.

\- ¡Debería de darles vergüenza! – Susurró la castaña amenazante.

\- ¡Qué más da! Deja de hacer tanto alboroto Hermione. – Un poco más animado por la ayuda que creyó recibir, Ron se tomó el vaso en entero de golpe.

Alice le dio un leve codazo a Miranda (lo suficientemente suave para no romperle las costillas), indicándole que era hora de anunciarle a los demás que Draco estaba "enfermo" para aparentar la buena suerte de ese día, pues todo estaba calculado de manera minuciosa. Una vez que la vampira predijo el resultado del partido hacía apenas un día con una pésima actuación de Ron, había decidido que lo mejor era aparentar que Harry era el que había intervenido, así Hermione no sospecharía de ellos. Ambas se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a la mesa de gryffindor.

\- Por cierto, si Draco no está enfermo ¿en dónde está? – Alice no había podido ver en dónde se había metido el rubio, según Miranda y el profesor Snape, la oclumancia podía influir en su capacidad sobre las visiones, era la misma razón por la que la metamorfo también había tenido tan poco éxito al tratar de mirar en los planes de Malfoy, las pocas veces que lo había logrado era porque el muchacho no se estaba protegiendo la espalda. Pero eso le dejaba dudas a Alice, pues el futuro de Bella jamás había estado oculto a pesar del don de la chica. Pensó que a lo mejor ella también podía consultar luego con Dumbledore o Snape.

\- En otro de sus planes estúpidos. – Farfulló Miranda con recelo. Aún no lo perdonaba por haber lastimado a esa chica, ese intento pudo causarle la muerte a una persona inocente. – No entiendo qué está esperando ¿que algo salga tan terriblemente mal que sea irreparable? – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Pero bueno, por lo menos hoy podré darle su primera sesión de entrenamiento. – Miranda les había contado a los Cullen y al director sobre las "clases" que le daría a Draco, pues pensaba que tarde o temprano los descubrirían y de igual manera tendría que contarles sobre sus planes. Además, ellos podían ayudarlos a mantener su secreto seguro de otros curiosos.

Se calmó para poder darles la noticia a los leones.

\- Buenos días muchachos. – Cantó Alice, besó a su esposo y se dirigió hacia el equipo de Harry. – ¿Saben? Nos hemos enterado de algo. – Dijo emocionada.

\- Creo que les va a gustar: Malfoy se enfermó. – Continuó Miranda. – Y por lo tanto no podrá jugar el día de hoy en el partido. Así que les deseo suerte, igual la copa será de Ravenclaw. – Mintió para fanfarronear un poco, en realidad ya había visto esa parte de la temporada. Por supuesto los gryffindor no sabían aún de su don, de hecho nadie más que dos personas del ministerio, Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y ahora los Cullen, lo sabían. Por supuesto también el que había mandado a asesinar a Lizzie Potter lo sabía, pues luego de enterarse que Cornelius Fudge había tenido una hija ilegítima luego del ataque a la casa de la hija de los Potter, había hecho una investigación sobre eso. Naturalmente, todos los mortífagos lo sabían, incluyendo a Draco, pero no a los nuevos reclutas Nott y Zabini. – Bien, nos vemos luego. – Se marchó de ahí en dirección a la enfermería, quería buscar a Carlisle para consultar algo con él.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry de soslayo, aún enfadada de que todos parecieran tan despreocupados. Ron por el contrario estaba tan feliz, al parecer tanto el clima como las nuevas noticias auguraban algo bueno.

\- Hey ¿Ya lo saben? Al parecer Vaisey no podrá asistir al partido. – Ginny había llegado corriendo radiante de alegría.

\- ¿Qué? – Ron estaba incrédulo. – Pero si él es el mejor golpeador de Slytherin.

\- Si, pero al parecer el otro golpeador de su equipo le dio con una bludger y lo lastimó. – Eso era todo lo que la castaña necesitó. Salió de ahí bastante enfadada, sin poder creer que su mejor amigo hiciera algo como eso.

\- Pero ¿a dónde vas Herm? – Harry la llamó mientras ella se precipitaba hacia la salida del gran comedor.

A Jasper le entró una punzada de remordimiento, pero estaba convencido de que a alguien tan inteligente como Hermione no le convenía un chico como Ronald Weasley, pues de él solía percibir sentimientos posesivos ante la castaña y cuando lo comparaban con Harry se sentía lastimado. Además, el vampiro había conocido el mejor lado de Draco, sólo que el muchacho había estado teniendo algunos problemas, y si Alice decía que todo estaba bien, él le creería.

Hermione había salido del gran comedor, quería tomar aire antes de que los estudiantes salieran a invadir los terrenos de Hogwarts, a pesar de su enfado no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿qué le había pasado al rubio?_ De inmediato rechazó la idea de averiguarlo, para empezar ¿ _qué le importaba a ella lo que hiciera ese niñato?_ Bufó y siguió su camino dando zancadas. Aún no paraba de pensar en la noche de la biblioteca, en donde ella y Draco tuvieron ese pequeño y perturbador momento con el boggart.

Como era costumbre, la visión de Alice se convirtió en realidad. Gryffindor ganó contra las serpientes cuando Harry atrapó la snitch, dejando a la casa de los leones con una ventaja de 70 puntos. Jake y Ginny marcaron un buen tanto de puntos, mientras que los golpeadores habían demostrado sus habilidades en el juego. Ron Weasley hizo la actuación de su vida y todos decidieron celebrar el triunfo en la sala común de Gryffindor luego de la cena a la cual, todos los Cullen decidieron asistir.

\- Hermione, espera. – Harry y Bella habían seguido a la leona hasta el pasillo, luego de presenciar el espectáculo que Lavender y Ron habían montado.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! – Ella no sabía por qué se sentía tan triste. Ella y Ronald no eran más que amigos, por lo tanto, el que él se estuviera besando con aquella niña berrinchuda no debería importarle en absoluto. – En serio Harry, me encuentro bien.

Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a parecer en sus ojos y caminaba de prisa para alejarse de ellos. Furiosa como estaba, no quería que su amigo viera lo mucho que aquello le afectaba.

\- Lo lamento, no pensé que pasaría esto. – Harry se plantó frente a ella para pedirle disculpas, pues cuando Hermione fue a los vestidores para felicitarlos por su triunfo y reprocharles por hacer trampa, Harry le mostró la botella aún sellada y le había explicado que tan sólo le había creado un efecto placebo a Ron para quitarle los nervios.

El pelirrojo se había molestado con ella, pues entendió de sus palabras que de no ser por la poción, él nunca hubiera podido para las quaffle. – _Ron, sabes a qué me refiero...tú también creíste que te habías tomado la poción._ – Le había dicho Hermione. Pero él se fue ignorándola por completo, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca y completamente triste e irritada.

\- Harry, tal vez necesita estar sola. – Bella trató de convencerlo de regresar, pero siguieron a la castaña hasta un pasillo vacío, o eso pensaron.

\- Vamos Ro-Ro. – Lavender apareció por la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos, sujetaba fuertemente de la mano al pelirrojo como no queriendo que se escapara de ella. – Uh- Oh, ups. Hay que ir a un lugar más privado. – Comentó sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste de la chica y salió de ahí.

\- Ahora te alcanzo. – Dijo Ron.

Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero se detuvo a mitad del pasillo luego de ocurrírsele algo contra él. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a ellos y con un movimiento rápido de la varita apuntó al muchacho y masculló:

\- _Oppugno_. – Una bandada de canarios salió disparada en dirección a Ron, picoteando la piel que se encontraba al descubierto. Bella se apresuró a ayudarle y por accidente aplastó uno contra la pared, al pensar que saldría sangre del pájaro se detuvo y contuvo la respiración, pero el animal sólo estalló en una pequeña bola de plumas amarillas. Suspiró aliviada y siguió con su labor, conteniendo aún la respiración, pues la sangre comenzaba a emanar de Ron.

\- Hermione, por favor detente. – Suplicó Harry. Pero por esta vez ella pensó que una lección no le vendría mal al chico

\- Lo siento Harry, esta vez no – Y se fue corriendo de ahí antes de que Bella terminara de quitarle los pajaritos a Ron, los cuales parecían renacer de entre las plumas.

V

Ese mismo sábado por la mañana Draco se ocultaba en los baños de Myrtle la llorona, sabía que nadie se tomaría la molestia de buscarlo ahí, pues el partido entre leones y serpientes los mantendrían ocupados. Aún lamentaba haber mandado a la chica Bell al hospital de San Mungo, pero culpaba a Miranda por no haber sido de mucha ayuda, pensaba que si ella y aquella gryffindor Leanne no hubieran interferido, ella no hubiera tenido por qué sufrir.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Myrtle se había aparecido flotando fuera de su retrete, asustando a Draco por completo.

\- Largo de aquí. – El rubio volvió su atención al lavabo al que se había estado aferrando y posó la mirada en el espejo. Era un desastre, el estrés que le había causado ese último acontecimiento no le permitía concentrarse al cien por ciento en las clases, y lo que era más importante, en sus planes.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Insistió la voz melosa de la fantasma, acercándose a él.

\- Te he dicho que te vayas. – Se enjuagó la cara como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño y se dirigió hacia la salida, ignorando los lloriqueos e insultos de Myrtle por haberse portado de esa manera tan tajante con ella.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pues ya todos debían de estar en el campo de quidditch y caminó en dirección a la enfermería para tener una coartada por si algún curioso rezagado había tratado de refutar la historia que Miranda les había contado. Llegó hasta el tercer piso y no pudo evitar reconocer la voz de Carlisle, quedándose quieto al pie de la escalera sin entrar al pasillo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó a alguien. Draco se detuvo y supo que no podía quedarse a escuchar, pues el vampiro seguramente ya lo habría detectado.

\- Sí. – Reconoció la voz de Miranda y mandó a volar la idea de dejar de escuchar la conversación. Aún así, decidió poner un par de hechizos para retrasar el momento de que lo encontraran. – Quiero que ellos vengan conmigo. – Confirmó la chica y pudo detectar ese tono de voz que usaba cuando nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Cariño, no podemos asegurarte que ellos sean confiables. – Ahora Esme trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la metamorfo, aunque el chico no podía evitar pensar que ambos perdían el tiempo, ya que una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza, ella usaba todos los medios para llegar a lo que quería.

\- Sé que no son como ustedes. – Respondió Miranda. – Pero ellos y yo tenemos algo en común: querer fuera del poder a los Vulturis. Vladimir y Estefan podrían ser de mucha ayuda. Y para ser sincera, no quiero involucrar a su familia de forma directa. – Su tono era comprensivo, pero autoritario, era cuestión de tiempo para que los convenciera.

\- Linda, Dumbledore pidió muestra ayuda, estamos aquí por eso. – Siguió Esme.

\- Están aquí para ayudarnos a proteger al castillo. Pero no les pediré que cometan suicidio, voy a declararle la guerra a esos...al clan Vulturi y yo no los llevaré como premio si ellos ganan. – Contestó ella.

Supo que ambos vampiros dudaban de darle una respuesta, suponía que se había quedado sin argumentos y a él le rondaban preguntas en la cabeza _¿Quiénes eran Vladimir y Estefan? ¿Y acaso Miranda se había vuelto loca? ¿Declararle la guerra a los Vulturis? ¿A caso no era su deber reclutarlos para Voldemort?_

\- Escucha, aún y si nosotros lo aprobáramos, no podemos decirte en dónde se encuentran con exactitud. – Carlisle usaba sus últimos recursos para convencerla de que no lo hiciera. – Y ya le hemos ofrecido ayuda de otros clanes, contactamos a unos amigos: el clan Denali. Confía en mí, podemos hacer esto sin ellos. –

\- Sé que es arriesgado, pero ya no debo perder tiempo. No iré sólo con ellos, pedí ayuda a Charlie Weasley, él trabaja con dragones, si algún Vulturi trata de escapar se llevarán una sorpresa. – Draco agudizaba cada vez más el oído, aún sin creer que su amiga estuviera tan dispuesta a arruinar los planes de Voldemort, que incluso pondría en riesgo su vida. – Estoy al tanto de las debilidades del grupo de Aro, sé lo que le hicieron a Marco. – _¿Marco? –_ Y sé que el lazo que los une depende de una sola persona: Chelsea. Tengo un plan, lo juro, pero necesito su ayuda. –

Casi pudo percibir la mirada que Esme y Carlisle debieron darse en aquél momento, preguntándose aún si aquello era buena idea. Si Draco se había estado preguntándose de qué se trataban sus sesiones de esa noche, Miranda también tendría el trabajo de tener que explicarle esa conversación.

Pasó el resto de la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en la biblioteca, preparando las preguntas para su querida hermana del alma. Se sentía culpable y un cobarde por no haber permanecido en la Orden junto con ella, pero estaba seguro de que era capaz de proteger a su familia mejor que su padre, mejor que el hombre que le había prometido a su madre que nunca más volvería con el Lord.

\- Mentiroso. – Murmuró con ira.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y caminó entre las estanterías, buscando sin prestar atención, hasta que un libro de "Criaturas mágicas, Vol. I". De pronto sonrió, comparándose por una milésima de segundo con Granger y su afición a los libros, rodó los ojos con exasperación, cada vez más confundido sobre cómo apenas un encuentro nocturno fuera de la biblioteca y una fragancia le hacían viajar a su mente en dirección a la leona, de pronto se encontró leyendo el título varias veces para comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

Lo tomó del librero y se sentó en el rincón más alejado, alejó su mente de la mansión Malfoy, de su padre y sin poder explicarse por qué, también tuvo que alejar su mente de la castaña. Sin saber bien por qué había tomado aquél libro, lo hojeó varias veces sin interés, pero una palabra al azar lo devolvió a la conversación que escuchó de Miranda.

"Vampiros" Al parecer aquél artículo trataba sobre la casi extinta raza de vampiros mágicos y su historia en el mundo mágico, le dio vuelta a la página y, a punto de cerrar el libro, leyó "Clan Vulturi". Miró el libro como si éste lo hubiera ofendido profundamente y siguió, al parecer ahí podría encontrar algunas respuestas sobre la conversación que escuchó.

Tenía una pequeña historia sobre cómo habían llegado al poder, venciendo casi de inmediato a los vampiros mágicos quienes eran liderados por Andriev y Selene. Pero los Vulturis fueron creciendo en fuerza y número hasta alcanzar a ser la autoridad máxima, derrotando al clan rumano dejando a dos únicos sobrevivientes: Vladimir y Estefan. – _Así que a esto se refería con "tenemos algo en común"._ Draco imaginó que aquellos vampiros buscaban venganza por la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros.

\- "Se volvieron los más poderosos entre los de su raza pero, luego de que el ministerio mágico de ese entonces amenazaran con acabar su régimen de control por no mantener la discreción y haber provocado una guerra que provocó la muerte de brujas y magos, ellos prometieron mantener su existencia y la del resto de los de su clase en secreto, juraron mantener el orden". – Leyó.

Tenía las características de cada uno de sus integrantes, sólo que no pudo entender a qué se refería Miranda con _"sé lo que le hicieron a Marco"_ pues de ese vampiro, lo único que se mencionaba era que su esposa Didyme era la hermana de su amigo Aro, y de Chelsea se mencionaba un poder de manipulación, pues era capaz de romper y formar alianzas entre diferentes personas (aunque era obvio que sólo debía usar ese don entre vampiros).

Las palabras de Miranda resonaron en su cabeza _"sé que el lazo que los une depende de una sola persona: Chelsea"_. – ¿Por qué sería ella lo único que los une? – Se preguntaba. Le habían surgido más dudas y él realmente necesitaba respuestas, su amiga estaba cavando su propia tumba, y estaba seguro que ella sabía con lo que estaba tratando, lo que implicaba que tal vez ella incluso hubiera aceptado la idea de que iba...a morir.

\- ¡NO! – El rubio golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que uno de los quinqués que había se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, asomara su curveada y fea nariz de entre las estanterías.

Comenzó a reprender a Draco, agitando los brazos como si fuera un buitre a punto de emprender el vuelo. El chico recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí para no tener que escuchar nada más de ella, se dirigió a la salida y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora tendría que buscar en otro lado para pasar el tiempo, pues aún faltaban cuatro horas para sus lecciones privadas. Pero Draco de algo estaba seguro, Miranda tendrías que responderle.

Lamento demorar tanto n_n'7 mis proyectos y tareas me impiden avanzar como quisiera. Espero ya no demorar tanto de nuevo.


	13. Capítulo 12 Te doy mi palabra

_Lo siento por tardarme tanto, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Tardé demasiado en escribir porque tengo exámenes, tareas, proyectos y, aunque no sé como la conservo, todavía tengo vida social (haber si todavía digo eso en un par de semanas XD). Dejaré de lado la idea de seguir la estructura original (en algunos aspectos) porque me está costando adecuar las cosas a la historia (además de que no quiero asociarme con el plagio y cosas así :v) así que sólo usaré algunos datos como referencia. Igual no es algo extraño, de lo contrario ¿para qué hacer mi propia versión de la historia? ¿O no? Bien comencemos._

¡WOW! Tiene demasiado tiempo que escribí el comentario de arriba XD, pero tengo nuevas y buenas noticias :D ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! Así que por lo pronto les traigo este nuevo capi, ojalá que les guste y espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por tus comentarios SALESIA, me motivan a seguir con la historia nwn, que por cierto la falta de retroalimentación no me dice mucho acerca de si mi historia les gusta o no :/ Pero bueno, que lo disfruten:

 **Capítulo 12. Te doy mi palabra**

Esa noche Draco se había internado en el bosque siguiendo a una Miranda bastante seria, la cual llevaba a cuestas un maletín viejo y andrajoso. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su discusión con Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto sin ser consciente de que éstos les seguían a una corta pero prudente distancia.

Pero apenas lograron llegar a una pequeña parte despejada del bosque la bruja puso manos a la obra, Mittens saltó del hombro de la metamorfo y se desperezó en cuanto sus patas tocaron la tierra.

Miranda se arrodilló en la tierra y sacó algunas velas del roído maletín que llevaba.

\- Lacarnum inflamare. – La chica fue encendiendo las velas una a una, mientras las suspendía en el aire como las velas del gran comedor, Miranda las hizo formar un círculo haciendo que danzaran, dándole un aire tétrico a su entorno.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de ritual extraño vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Draco observando las velas como si esperara que fueran a incendiar el bosque entero.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo Miranda se giró hacia él y sonrió:

\- Para iniciar te hablaré un poco de la teoría de cómo se puede hacer esto. – Comenzó ella.

Mittens se transformó en un lobo blanco y se acercó hasta él, lo rodeó y se puso a su lado, inmóvil como estatua.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyó su espalda y el pie derecho en el árbol que estaba detrás de sí y miró la extraña actitud de la mascota de Miranda, pues normalmente comenzaría a correr por ahí mientras encontraba algo con lo que jugar.

\- No la distraigas. – Le llamó a su amigo. Él la miró sin entender. – Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. – Se limitó a decir. Sin más demora comenzó a explicarle. – Tenemos apenas 3 horas para terminar con esto antes de que cierren las puertas de la entrada, además tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando no duermo lo suficiente. -

\- Merlín nos libre, nadie quiere ver eso. – Comentó Draco mientras se reía, pero en el interior hablaba realmente en serio. Miranda se alegró de verlo reír un poco, a decir verdad extrañaba el sonido de su risa sincera. – Pero tenemos otro problema. – Comentó ahora serio.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa ¿qué se le pudo haber escapado?

\- ¿Acaso olvidas que los Cullen salieron a hacer sus rondas? – Draco pensó que eso era difícil de olvidar, así que era extraño que ella no lo hubiera mencionado, o tal vez esa clase no era tan privada como pensó que lo sería.

\- _Pff, por un segundo creí que se había dado cuenta de que nos siguieron hasta aquí._ – Pensó. – Exacto, así que no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo yendo un poco por la tangente, aún no pensaba en la clase de excusa que le daría para ese pequeño detalle. – Ya me encargué de ellos. Ahora, te he dicho lo que haremos el día de hoy, pero no sabes cómo funciona ni por qué. – Se apresuró a continuar para que no pudiera hacer preguntas. – Aunque yo tampoco sé exactamente por qué podemos hacer esto pero...

\- Espera un segundo ¿Hacer qué? – Interrumpió confundido. – Oh, claro eso. – Por unos segundos lo había olvidado, había estado más concentrado en cómo abordar el tema sobre su pequeña charla con los Cullen que no se acordó de sus lecciones.

Eso y que le gruñían las tripas, porque ella apenas le había dado unos 5 minutos para cenar, antes de salir a congelarse el trasero. Afortunadamente ella había realizado un encantamiento en su ropa para disminuir la sensación térmica, sólo que eso no evitaba que el viento le entumeciera la cara. Pero si quería saber qué significaba lo que había dicho hace algunas horas, tenía que pensar bien cómo abordaría el tema del clan Vulturi, o ella pondría su cabeza justo al centro de una diana y le tiraría una flecha, sin molestarse siquiera en usar su magia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó. Era muy extraño que él olvidara cosas de esa manera, pero si eso tenía que ver con su misión, estaba segura que no le iba a contestar. Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Bien. – Ya acostumbrada a la evasiva del chico, continuó. – Entonces, te explicaré un poco sobre cómo funciona esto. – ¿Te acuerdas de la temporada en la que me mandaron a estudiar a Francia? – Preguntó.

Por supuesto que él lo recordaba, esos años sin ella le costaron momentos de diversión sana, ya que a él aún le faltaba un año para entrar a la escuela, se aburría demasiado y era el primer cumpleaños de Draco que no compartía con ella, dejándolo solo con Crabbe y Goyle de compañía. Luego se vino a su memoria: Bianca. Draco tragó en seco, nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar de ellas, Miranda era demasiado rencorosa y temperamental para hablar de ellas sin llorar o querer matar algo...o a alguien. Las emociones de su amiga eran demasiado intensas, y si algo la hacía enojar, ni dos kilómetros de distancia serían suficientes para ponerlo a salvo de la metamorfo.

Recordó la vez en que Miranda le había ido a visitar a su mansión en el verano luego de que Bianca muriera, la bruja se había escapado de su propia casa, desobedeciendo al ministro de magia porque no quería estar con él, pero tampoco quería estar sola. Así que a escondidas de todos y confabulando con la elfina doméstica del ministro, se aparecía en su cuarto y se metía en su cama. Las primeras dos veces que lo había hecho Draco se había llevado un susto de muerte, pues no había recibido un aviso de que alguien entraría a su cuarto a mitad de la noche, con un elfo doméstico autocastigándose por desobedecer "al amo" Cornelius.

\- Si. – Respondió Draco por fin mientras soltaba una risa, añorando aquellos días en lo que su amistad aún no se veía sofocada por el asunto de los mortífagos.

\- Bien, pues creo que también te mencioné a mis amigas ¿verdad? – Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, centrando su atención en las ramitas de un árbol que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, estirando el brazo para arrancar una y jugar con ella. Sin esperar que respondiera siguió con su relato. – Pues ellas y yo hacíamos un par de cosas interesantes. Todas nosotras teníamos las mismas dudas y diferentes teorías. _"¿Cómo podemos conservar la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita?"_ Nos preguntamos eso durante nuestro primer año en Beauxbatons. Era nuestra primera clase de quidditch y Gabrielle le lanzó una bludger a Bianca, creíamos que era una presumida insufrible porque empujó a Emilien (un niño de nuestro curso) éste se lastimó y todos se burlaron de él. Ese día después de la cena nos enteramos de que en realidad Emilien era un mocoso insoportable de sangre limpia, siempre insultándola por ser de sangre mestiza. Ridículo – Espetó por lo bajo.

Draco bajó la mirada, hundió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos, él jamás le había dicho que en su primer año en Hogwarts él hizo comentarios no muy agradables hacia cierta castaña de ojos miel. Suponía que ella debió averiguarlo por cómo se comportaba con ella en el presente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, fue lo más noble que pudo hacerle. – Suspiró. Ella lo miró y supo que ahora estaría recordando a Hermione, pues desde que conoció a Harry y a los chicos en el campeonato mundial de quidditch supo porqué se llevaban tan mal con Draco. – Eso no significa que hayamos querido mandarla a San Mungo. – Siguió. – El punto sólo era darle a su escoba y asustarla... -

\- ¿Es ella la chica de la que me hablaste? Durante las primeras semanas me contaste de una niña de tu curso que no te caía bien. – Razonó él.

Miranda se pasó las manos por el cabello ahora azul, agachó la cabeza y asintió, y Draco se preguntaba por qué ella no le había contado que Bianca era la chica que le caía mal al inicio de su primer año, pues ellos solían enviarse cartas todo el tiempo contándose lo que habían hecho en la semana – _Supongo que no es algo que la haga sentir orgullosa._ – Miranda había hecho una pausa demasiado larga como no queriendo seguir con el relato, y luego continuó.

\- Bianca, para no recibir el golpe de la bludger extendió las manos hacia adelante en un acto reflejo, como si con eso pudiera detenerla. Hubo una colisión entre la pelota...y un escudo, por poco se cae de la escoba, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. El profesor de ese entonces no interfirió, estaba distraído con un par de chicos que chocaron entre ellos al montar sus escobas. – Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

\- Novatos. – Rieron los dos.

\- Nadie estaba mirando. Pero Gabrielle y yo lo habíamos notado, así que luego de la cena nos dirigimos con Bianca...Queríamos disculparnos luego de enterarnos por qué hizo lo que hizo con Emilien. – Mittens se incorporó de un salto y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mientras alzaba las orejas escuchando algo que ellos dos no podían. – Resiste un poco más. – Le dijo Miranda risueña.

\- Creo que le pides demasiado al decirle que se quede quieta. – Se rió Draco mientras frotaba la cabeza blanca de Mittens en señal de apoyo, mientras ella le gemía a Miranda para que le diera permiso de ir tras el ruido.

\- Lo siento, aún no. – Contestó la chica, caminó hacia su izquierda y se puso frente a ella tapándole el paso, para que entendiera que aún la necesitaba ahí. La loba se rascó detrás de las orejas, sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en algún punto detrás de Miranda, mientras gemía por lo bajo hundiendo las patas en la tierra.

\- ¿Y qué pasó cuando fueron por Bianca? – Preguntó Draco un poco más interesado, viendo hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto.

\- No quiso hablar con nosotras. Se había asustado, por supuesto, y no la culpábamos. Pero nos sentíamos mal, seguimos intentándolo, hasta que un día descubrimos que sus padres iban a transferirla a otro colegio, creo que querían mandarla aquí. – Dijo señalando en dirección al castillo. – Nos sentíamos culpables, no había hecho muchos amigos y nosotras no le habíamos dado una buena impresión, así que el día en que entraron a la oficina de la directora para ver si podían hacer el traslado los convencimos de no hacerlo, les explicamos por qué habíamos sido groseras y nos disculpamos. Tardamos un rato en convencerlos, pero lo logramos, ambas accedimos a un castigo (recuerda que tuvimos que admitir lo que hicimos en clase de quidditch). – Aclaró cuando observó su rostro confundido. – Finalmente ella se quedó en la escuela. -

\- ¿Y les dijo cómo lo hizo? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sí. – Contestó, con la voz un poco más ligera. – El día que en que cumplíamos nuestro castigo limpiando los desechos de doxy de los invernaderos, ella se acercó a nosotras. Sin decirnos nada comenzó a ayudarnos, no podíamos ni verla a la cara por la vergüenza, hasta que nos armamos de valor y le pedimos disculpas. Fue muy amable luego de lo que le hicimos. – Sonrió con ternura. – De repente nos hicimos amigas, todo había quedado en el pasado, eventualmente tuvimos el valor de preguntarle sobre ese día.

\- Ajá – Contestó Draco mientras se erguía interesado y comenzó a molestar a Mittens para que jugara un poco, pues aún trataba de escapar entre los estrechos árboles en busca de aquello que producía los ruidos que la estaban provocando.

\- Hablamos todo el día, teníamos nuestras teorías sobre cómo funcionaba y bueno, ella nos comentó que su padre siempre le había recomendado que no dependiera de un instrumento para manejar su magia, que tuviera control sobre sus emociones sin necesidad de su varita. Considero que es el mejor consejo de vida que he escuchado. –Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia el árbol más cercano y se apoyó en él.

Draco se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros en señal de apoyo, él no era muy sentimental, pero entre ellos siempre había habido un apoyo mutuo para cualquier situación, sin importar cuán embarazosa, triste o peligrosa pudiera ser... – _Mierda. –_ Pensó Draco sintiéndose culpable. Ella sonrió y continuó.

\- Nos dijo que ella no había sido capaz de seguir el consejo de su padre hasta ese día. Creemos que la situación la puso en estado de alerta y a la defensiva. – Explicó. – Las emociones suelen ser de gran ayuda también, yo era la peor de todas. Decidimos practicar a escondidas de todos, era el uso que le dábamos a nuestro tiempo de ocio. Y eso es lo que haremos nosotros. – Remató con un poco más de energía, dando una palmada en el aire. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y se inclinó de nuevo sobre la valija.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Draco, curioseando por encima de su hombro.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos hacerlo un poco más divertido ¿No lo crees? – Sonrió mientras se volteaba a verlo. Regresó su atención al bolso y sacó una snitch de la andrajosa bolsa y lo que parecía ser un disco volador con colmillos. Por fin la chica se dio la vuelta de frente a Draco. – Bien, comencemos.

- _¿Qué rayos se supone que vamos a hacer?_ – Pensó Draco.

Miranda le pidió su varita, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja. Él dudó antes de entregársela y ella le explicó:

\- Tienes que saber que es importante que no tengas cerca tu varita, tu magia podría emanar de ella y salir disparada de los bolsillos traseros de tus pantalones, y Merlín sabe que eres demasiado narcisista para querer pasar el resto de tu vida sin una nalga. – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque esto no le dio ni pizca de gracia a Draco, su curiosidad e intriga fueron más grandes esta vez, además, sabía que con ella no tenía alternativa. Y de mala gana le tendió su varita.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo Miranda en cuanto le arrancó la varita de las manos, pues al rubio le costó trabajo soltarla. Las guardó en su valija e iniciaron. – Creo que debemos comenzar con lo básico: invocar escudos. Debes entender que para éstas prácticas tienes que tener pleno control de tus emociones, es la razón por la que yo era la peor de las tres.

\- Ya lo creo, siempre fuiste muy temperamental. – Se mofó.

Ella le sacó la lengua y replicó:

\- Tener control de tus emociones no significa esconderlas. – Se burló ella ahora, si algo sabía mejor que nadie era que el rubio no poseía ningún control sobre sus reacciones. – Significa que a pesar de sentir la más profunda depresión o la más inmensa de las alegrías, no te dejarás llevar por ellas ni dejarás que nublen tu juicio. Ya verás a qué me refiero. – Lo retó. Sabía que era imposible de resistir cuando su orgullo era puesto en juego. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara el campo de visión y comenzaron.

* * *

\- Esto tan interesante. – Carlisle y Esme habían elegido un lugar detrás de un denso arbusto de maleza que se enredó entre dos robles, un par de metros alejados de la posición de los magos, dejando espacio en la parte de arriba para que ambos pudieran observar la clase de Miranda. Por supuesto estaban intrigados por cómo se tomaban la situación: tan casual para unos adolecentes hablar sobre la guerra y protección, como cuando en su familia se hablaba de la cacería.

\- Es horrible todo lo que estos chicos han tenido que pasar. – Comentó Esme afligida por escuchar el relato de Miranda. – No puedo creer que ni ella de Harry pudieran tener una presencia maternal mientras crecían. – A la vampira se le había negado disfrutar de ver crecer a su bebé, ya que éste murió poco después de nacer. Así que al observar a todos esos muchachos, el vacío de no poder ayudarlos era demasiado grande. – Luego de tantos años de vida, nos enteramos que hay un mundo en el que familias enteras fueron destruidas por la sed de poder de un solo hombre, si es que merece tal nombre.

\- Y el responsable de todo esto parece no estar satisfecho con lo que hizo. – Dijo Carlisle desanimado. – Sin embargo creo que puedo solidarizarme con las decisiones que tomaron los padres de Harry.

\- No entiendo – Contestó Esme.

\- Los padres de Harry, la madre de Miranda, los padres de ese chico Neville, todos ellos hicieron algo que nosotros, no dudaríamos en hacer: proteger a nuestros hijos, incluso si eso implica morir por ellos. – Carlisle sabía que ella pensaba igual, ambos darían la vida porque sus hijos pudieran vivir felices, sin importar nada.

\- Es verdad, pero son sólo unos niños, no puedo entender que los estén mandando a la guerra contra todos esos magos. – Esme había pasado las últimas semanas observando el comportamiento de cada alumno del lugar. – Todos parecen ser normales, hablan como los chicos de Forks, bueno algo parecido, comen y van a clases, se enamoran. Tienen toda una vida por delante y ni siquiera es seguro que la mitad de todos ellos sigan vivos después de la guerra. Harry parece aceptar que toda la responsabilidad recaiga en él, no me parece justo. – Se detuvo a considerar las posibilidades de los participantes de la guerra salieran bien parados de aquello...no eran alentadoras ni para la mitad de ellos.

La expresión "niños" no le pudo parecer más adecuada a Carlisle, pues eso era precisamente lo que eran, no habían experimentado muchas cosas todavía, podían notar que los momento de paz y felicidad se volvían más escasos con cada situación, la posibilidad de una guerra era cada vez más inminente y ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar y ayudar, ser actores secundarios, pues Dumbledore les advirtió que interferir con el destino de Harry sería sellar su propio destino y el de su familia directo a una muerte no muy pacífica.

\- Comienzo a creer que sólo tienen una salida de esto. – Le dijo Carlisle. La mirada de Esme emanaba tristeza. – ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Jasper el día en que Katie tuvo que ser hospitalizada? – Esme se acercó hasta él mientras lo abrazaba para confortarlo, pues sabía que ese recuerdo aún le dolía. Carlisle le besó la frente agradecido por tener a una mujer tan amorosa como ella en su vida, bueno existencia. – Dijo que él estaba esperando que todos los alumnos estuvieran alerta, asustados y en el caso de los más pequeños, pensó que querrían regresar a casa. Pero a la hora de la cena Edward y él descubrieron que muchos de ellos sólo pensaban en las salidas a Hogsmade que se perderían. Los amigos más cercanos a Katie estaban tristes, pero no es algo que los haga sentir que deben regresar a casa, es más, parecen tener cada vez más motivos para pelear. Todos están esperando a ser retados, que les den un motivo para poder tomar control de la situación. Lo admitamos o no, pienso que no es lo más difícil o aterrador que han tenido que enfrentar. – Concluyó.

\- También lo creo, pero debe haber algo más que podamos hacer... – La frase quedó incompleta flotando en el aire, pues escucharon más pasos provenientes del camino que ellos habían tomado para seguir a los muchachos, por las voces sabían que eran hombres, pero ¿qué hacían ahí?

Ambos se miraron entre sí y prestaron a atención a la conversación de aquellos inoportunos.

\- ¿ _Seguro que no nos están siguiendo?_ – Preguntó la voz de uno de ellos, su voz era áspera y hablaba arrastrando las palabras en voz baja. Carlisle y Esme estaban listos para interferir por si se acercaban a la zona en que estaban Draco y Miranda, porque aunque no estaban cerca de encontrarlos no les iban a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- _No deben de estar lejos, por eso hay que apresurarnos. Ahora guarda silencio._ – La voz de la segunda persona era menos profunda y ronca, pero sin duda eran alumnos. Los Cullen esperaron a tenerlos en su campo de visión, para seguirlos a distancia.

\- _No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto._ – Habló de nuevo la primera voz, como si tratara de contener la emoción que aquella situación le provocaba.

 _\- Sólo camina, tenemos que regresar en menos de dos horas para que no nos descubran._ –

\- _¿Para qué traemos las escobas si nos las vamos a usar?_ – Preguntó el otro con fastidio. Ambos muchachos caminaban con una escoba al hombro, esquivando los árboles mientras aumentaban la velocidad de su paso, mientras sus túnicas se enredaban con las ramitas más bajas de algunos árboles y pinos que había a su paso.

\- _Todavía no, aún debemos llegar a una parte más despejada_. -

\- ¿Los seguimos? – Carlisle no respondió de inmediato, sopesó sus alternativas y consideró que en realidad Miranda estaba bien sin ellos por el momento.

\- Dumbledore nos pidió proteger a los alumnos y si los dejamos ir no estaríamos cumpliendo nuestra promesa. – Los muchachos aún iban a pie, así que podían seguirles la pista sin problemas, pero tenían que avisarle a alguien más. – No creo que haya problema con que Miranda y Draco se queden aquí sin vigilancia, pero creo que debemos avisar a los demás. -

Esme asintió en señal de aprobación, y acordaron que ella iría en busca de la profesora McGonagall o de alguno de sus hijos, mientras que Carlisle se aseguraría de seguirlos y si, literalmente desaparecían, él regresaría al castillo para indicarles qué camino habían tomado y decirles lo que hubiera visto.

\- Ten cuidado ¿sí? – Pidió Esme.

\- Por supuesto, volveré a ti. – Prometió. Para ellos el tiempo que pasaban juntos nunca era suficiente, y al separarse siempre se prometían reunirse de nuevo.

Esme corrió directo a la torre de Gryffindor en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta por el triunfo de la casa en el partido de quidditch, pues en ese momento les sería más útil contar con sus hijos para averiguar lo que harían aquellos estudiantes. Por supuesto al estar acompañados de Alice, no le sorprendió que Edward, Jasper y Alice la alcanzaran a mitad de camino, justo cuando llegaba al tercer piso.

\- Sabemos lo que sucede, salimos de la sala común de Gryffindor en cuanto lo vi. – Comenzó Alice. – Sé que entraron al pub De Las Tres Ecobas, Carlisle no estaba con ellos. – Su voz tenía un indescifrable tono de ansiedad poco usual en ella. – Después de eso desaparecieron, no pude ver a dónde iban.

\- Carlisle los siguió, las túnicas que llevaban no eran del colegio pero suponemos que son estudiantes por cómo salieron de aquí. Ambos llevaban puestas unas máscaras. – Recordó Esme con una mueca.

\- Ya hemos avisado a McGonagall, si Carlisle se mete en problemas no sabrá defenderse. – Argumentó Edward.

Era verdad, ellos podían ser fuertes, podían ser los seres más rápidos del mundo e incluso podían ser inmortales, sin embargo habían sido testigos de lo que la magia podía hacer y ellos no estaban del todo seguros sobre a qué tipo de hechizos no eran inmunes. La atención de Esme voló en dirección al imponente bosque prohibido, preguntándose si no debió de acompañar a su esposo, en lugar de regresar al castillo.

Jasper le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo, percibiendo el torbellino de emociones que se acrecentaban en el interior su madre. – Tranquila, iremos por él. – Dijo con voz firme influyendo en sus emociones para que Esme pudiera despejar su mente y actuara de forma prudente.

Edward pronto se dio cuenta que, sin querer, su comentario la habían puesto ansiosa.

\- Quisiera que Alice me acompañara, vamos a necesitar adelantarnos a los hechos. – Comentó Esme, pensando que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Tendrás que avisar a Dumbledore y a los profesores que dos alumnos han salido de noche. – Comenzó Alice. – Y necesitamos a nuestros hermanos, Jake puede quedarse con Nessie, ella no necesita alterarse por esto. – Continúo luego de ver la expresión de Edward, adivinando a dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de su hermano sin necesidad de tener su don.

\- La pregunta es ¿cómo se les escaparon? – Con el cabello negro grasiento a ambos lados de su cara, el profesor Snape se acercaba hacia ellos con expresión severa, como si se trataran de alumnos a los que tenía que regañar. Los Cullen giraron la cabeza en dirección a Snape, quien se acercaba a ellos con la capa negra ondeando detrás de él, dándole el aspecto de un murciélago.

\- Profesor. – Saludó Jasper. – Nosotros...

\- Profesor Snape, lo siento mucho. – Interrumpió Esme. – Carlisle y yo hacíamos nuestras rondas cerca del bosque prohibido cuando ellos se acercaron. – Snape la miraba sin expresión en el rostro, sin embargo Jasper pudo notar que las emociones que emanaban de él no eran más que de genuina preocupación e incertidumbre. – No hemos visto sus rostros, estaban cubiertas con máscaras. – La expresión de sorpresa del profesor de DCAO cambió rápidamente a una expresión de severa desaprobación.

\- ¿Y se puede saber porqué no los han detenido? – Preguntó Snape con furia disimulada, aunque este detalle no se le escapaba a Jasper, quien compartió su sorpresa por este gesto con Edward.

\- Nos pareció apropiado seguirlos. Profesor ellos no querían entrar, lo que querían era salir de aquí sin ser vistos, uno de ellos dijo que debían regresar antes de que cerraran las puertas del castillo. – Recordó Esme pensando que ya no resistiría la tentación de ir en busca de Carlisle, pues sentía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que corrió al castillo para dar aviso.

\- Profesor, nosotros iremos a buscar a nuestro padre. – Dijo Jasper refiriendo se a su familia, señalándolos con la mano. Alice y Esme asintieron en señal de aprobación.

\- Les hemos comunicado a nuestros hermanos y hermanas lo que sucedía antes de abandonar la torre. – Siguió Edward, pensando aún que el profesor le era demasiado enigmático, sin poder saber lo que pensaba y aún más extraño que Jasper le contara en cómo siempre parecía querer ocultar sus emociones verdaderas.

\- Y la profesora McGonagall ya fue avisada también. – Continuó Alice, presionando un poco más al profesor para que tomara la decisión de dejarlos ir. – No tardaremos en encontrarlos. – Aseguró.

Snape pareció indiferente ante la urgencia de los aludidos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera replicar, la jefa de la casa de los leones apareció detrás de él, acompañada del director.

\- Esme, querida, ya le he avisado a Dumbledore lo que sucede. – Comenzó McGonagall.

\- Nos parece que esta situación es justo por lo que necesitamos de su ayuda familia Cullen. – A Alice no se le escapó que Dumbledore se veía más cansado de lo habitual y la parte ennegrecida de su mano estaba ahora un poco más grande, por lo menos dos centímetros más arriba de su muñeca que la última vez. – Daré la orden para que sus hermanos permanezcan alertas y hagan sus rondas más temprano debido a las circunstancias. Sin embargo necesito que más de ustedes se queden para vigilar el castillo, creo que sólo será necesario que dos de ustedes le brinden apoyo a Carlisle.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que el director tenía razón pues se habían precipitado en socorrer a Carlisle cuando aún no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Puedo entender que se hayan preocupado, al fin y al cabo es su familia. – El director los miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, examinando sus rostros apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por las altas ventanas. – Profesora McGonagall. – Llamó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Si? Director. – Preguntó la aludida.

\- Por favor, acompañe a los Cullen, hay que recordar que ellos sólo poseen el conocimiento de una pequeña parte de nuestro mundo, no debemos dejarlos a su propia suerte. Después de todo ahora forman parte de nuestra familia en Hogwarts. – Esme se sentía tan conmovida por las palabras del director.

\- Por supuesto. – Contestó

\- Gracias. – Susurró la vampira. El director le sonrió gentilmente para quitar la tensión en la postura de la vampira.

\- Bien. – Habló Jasper, mientras su pasado como militar afloraba en él para ayudar a su familia. – Entonces me parece más adecuado si Alice y yo vamos a ayudar a Carlisle ya que no sabemos si el don de Edward surtirá efecto en los estudiantes que abandonaron el castillo. Mientras él y Esme montarán guardia cerca del bosque prohibido. Sí algo sucede Edward nos escuchará venir y podrá avisarles a tiempo. – Jasper sujetó la mano de Alice y ella asintió para apoyarlo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de sus hermanos? – Preguntó Snape, dándose cuenta de que aquél vampiro tenía una manera peculiar de pensar, su postura y su seguridad al hablar indicaban que era un líder nato.

\- Ellos se encargarán de vigilar cada una de las casas. – Dijo.

\- Bien, me encargaré de que un profesor los acompañe en sus rondas. – Comenzó Dumbledore. – La señorita Bella, perdón Sra. Bella Cullen. – Corrigió. – Puede montar guardia con la profesora Sprout en la sala de Hufflepuff, Rosalie Hale estará acompañada del profesor Slughorn en la sala de Slytherin, Emmett Cullen se quedará a cargo de la casa de Griffindor, me parece que solicitaré la ayuda de la profesora Charity Burbage y en cuanto al joven Black se encargará de la casa de Ravenclaw con el profesor Flitwick, para que ningún otro alumno trate de salir del castillo y también para ver si tenemos suerte averiguando quién escapó. ¿Le parece adecuado señor Hale? –

\- Puede llamarme Jasper. – Comentó el aludido, sintiéndose un poco extraño al escuchar esos términos para dirigirse a su persona. –Me parece que todo está bien. –

\- Jasper... – Esme no quería quedarse esperando a que sus hijos y su esposo regresaran de quién sabe dónde.

\- Sé que deseas acompañarnos, pero te necesitamos aquí. – Jasper trataba de persuadir a Esme para que entendiera que trataban de mantenerla fuera de peligro, si es que realmente había alguno. – _Vamos, ayúdame. –_ Le pidió a Edward.

\- Esme, volveremos con él, lo prometo. No corre peligro ¿No es así Alice? – Por supuesto que él no lo sabía, pero su hermana no sería capaz de alterar a su madre sin necesidad alguna.

\- No te preocupes, no he visto algún ataque al castillo, sólo pretendían salir. _Y sin embargo, Edward, tampoco lo vi acompañando a aquellos chicos cuando entraron al pub de las tres escobas_. – Pensó Alice comunicándole a su hermano mentalmente ese último mensaje.

\- Bien, no hagamos esperar más al señor Cullen. – McGonagall se reunió con ellos al final de las escaleras y se encaminaron a la salida.

\- Severus. – Habló el director cuando los vampiros se hubieron alejado. – ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes lo que sucede?

\- Por supuesto. Tal vez Draco esté enterado. – Hizo una pausa y meditó un poco. – Aunque tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle, ya no se fía de mí. – Admitió a regañadientes.

-Tal vez, pero es necesario no quitarle los ojos de encima. Quizá cuando entre al castillo y deseé dar un recorrido nocturno puedas saber si está al corriente de lo que sucede ahora. – Ambos caminaron en busca de los jefes de cada casa y a la profesora Charity Burbage para comunicarles por qué montarían guardia esa noche.

* * *

\- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó Miranda.

Draco asintió y se concentró en su objetivo.

\- Bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres ¡Ahora! Desmaius – El leve destello del cabello rubio de Draco indicaba la dirección en la que su cuerpo había sido lanzado, mientras que la sensación de vértigo lo golpeó en el estómago. – Aresto Momentum.

El cuerpo del blondo quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos antes de caer con un sonido sordo en la mullida tierra, Draco compuso una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba el costado izquierdo.

\- Lo siento. – Miranda corrió hacia él. – Dijiste que estabas listo ¿qué sucedió? – Extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Sólo hazlo otra vez. – Resopló. Con lo testarudo y orgulloso que era Malfoy seguramente no se cedería tan rápido a la derrota.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No has podido detener ningún hechizo, lo dejaremos para después. – Lo provocó. Ella sabía que cuanto más le dijera que no podía lograrlo, más ganas le darían de seguir intentándolo.

Draco se puso en postura defensiva, con las piernas ligeramente separadas (la pierna derecha hacia atrás y la izquierda hacia al frente), la espalda recta ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha y los brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

\- De nuevo. – Draco se concentró al máximo y pensó en proyectar una densa capa de algo flexible en frente de sí.

\- Recuerda que debes pensar en la textura y existencia de tu escudo como algo tangible. – La bruja le había pedido a Mittens con una seña, que se colocara detrás de Draco por si necesitaba que lo quitaran del camino de algunos hechizos. – ¿Es como el cristal o se siente como la seda? ¿Puedes tocarlo? -

Poco a poco la imagen del escudo volvió a formarse en la mente de su amigo, la forma y la flexibilidad de su protección ante el peligro, su única motivación: proteger a su familia. Con eso en mente logró recordar por qué hacía eso, pero recordó por qué tenía tanto miedo, y el miedo le provocaba desesperación, pánico y frío. El chico movió la cabeza para despejarse de aquellos pensamientos y le dio a entender a Miranda que estaba listo cuando no era así.

\- Uno, dos, tres ¡Impedimenta! – Exclamó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no espera! – Y ahí se esfumó su escudo.

De nuevo dio en el blanco.

Sintió cómo era expulsado hacia atrás y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en no estampar su cráneo con el arce que sabía se encontraba atrás de él. Su frágil escudo apareció y se volvió más duro y fuerte interponiéndose con un golpe sordo entre Draco y el gigantesco árbol, haciendo que éste cayera de cara contra el suelo.

\- En serio quieres matarme. – Resopló Draco, haciendo que la tierra saliera volando con el aire que salió de sus pulmones. – Ya fue suficiente, no puedo más. – Con dificultad se levantó y se sacudió la tierra, con los brazos adoloridos y las piernas magulladas. Caminó hacia el árbol más cercano a él y apoyó la mano en el tronco, respiró llenando sus pulmones de aire, tratando de quitarse así el dolor de cabeza, quedándose frustrado por el poco progreso que había tenido, pues al notar que había evitado el primer golpe trató de invocar otro escudo para no golpearse la cara, sin embargo no lo logró a tiempo.

Ella torció la boca como queriendo replicar, por fin habían obtenido resultados y él quería detenerse. Pero ya habían pasado la última hora tratando de invocar un escudo más potente del que había realizado la primera vez con pocos resultados tan favorables como los de ese momento.

\- Y eso que presumías de que el trabajo era demasiado fácil y exigiste un nivel más fuerte. – Draco había logrado que su escudo repeliera objetos de manera fácil, como el disco mordedor que le había lanzado la primera vez, por supuesto no sin ganarse un par de mordidas primero; y la snitch, que había logrado retener dentro de su escudo por un par de segundos. Sin embargo no había podido detener ninguno de los hechizos que le había lanzado, ya que tanto el hechizo " _Desmaius"_ como el " _Everte Statum_ " habían logrado atravesar la delicada barrera del slytherin, haciéndola humo y derribándolo. – De acuerdo, supongo que es suficiente por hoy. – Cedió ella. – Además no tienes buena pinta y el tiempo se nos agotó.

\- Creo que ahora sé lo que sentías en tus clases de adivinación con los amados Carrow. – Comentó el rubio sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de mitigar las pulsaciones que se habían desencadenado en sus sienes.

\- Supongo que ahora comprendes porqué es necesario que te concentres al máximo y que mantengas tus emociones bajo control. Cuando comenzó a dolerte la cabeza el dolor que sentías comenzó a distraerte y dejaste de ser tan efectivo para crear escudos para defenderte. – Miranda se inclinó nuevamente en la valija y sacó un par de empanadas de carne y otras de calabaza. – Toma, sé que no pudiste cenar bien por mi culpa. –

Le tendió una empanada y se giró para guardas las cosas que había sacado de la valija, Mittens le gruñó a la oscuridad.

\- Miranda. – La chica se quedó congelada en su lugar y Draco viró la cabeza bruscamente en dirección hacia aquella voz desconocida.

Lentamente la bruja se incorporó y sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones, se giró sobre sus talones y apuntó con ella.

\- Lumos. – La chica que tenía en frente se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia, debía tener unos 13 años, cabello rubio y ojos celestes, su piel estaba pálida y la luz que salía de la varita de Miranda le daba un aspecto fantasmal. La muchacha se sujetaba el lado izquierdo del cuello con su mano, parecía estar lastimada pues se dejaba ver una mancha de sangre que se extendía desde su cuello hacia su pecho, manchando el vestido morado que llevaba puesto.

Miranda la veía con los ojos desorbitados tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, por otro lado Draco no conocía de ninguna parte a aquella chica ya que jamás la había visto en el castillo, pero algo en su rostro le resultaba familiar, sólo que no sabía qué era.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él arrastrando las palabras, ella ni siquiera lo miró, caminó un par de pasos hacia el frente en dirección a la metamorfo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó. Parecía que estaba moribunda y su voz salía como si estuviera ronca, cada paso que se acercaba a Miranda, ésta retrocedía otro. – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó de nuevo, con un leve gimoteo de resentimiento.

\- Bianca. – Susurró la metamorfo. – ¿Cómo...cómo es posible? –

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que me hicieran esto? – La voz de Bianca se quebró y distancia entre ellas se fue acortando, pues Miranda se tropezó con las raíces de un árbol impidiéndole alejarse de ella con rapidez.

Draco se quedó petrificado, ahora recordaba de dónde vio el rostro de aquella chica, Miranda tenía una fotografía de ella, Gabrielle y Bianca de su segundo curso en Beauxbatons en su buró. La vio una vez cuando la visitó en casa del ministro de magia durante las vacaciones de navidad. Pero el que la tuviera enfrente de él de esa manera, era surrealista. Era como sacada de una pesadilla e intuyó de inmediato lo que sucedía.

\- Miranda, no hagas caso de lo que diga. – La bruja se tapó los oídos y se giró sin poder soportar la presencia de aquella figura. Malfoy la tomó del brazo, la hizo levantarse y se interpuso en su campo de visión. – Miranda escúchame, es un boggart, lo vi hace un tiempo cuando estaba... _¿Cuando estaba en la sala de menesteres en la madrugada, cuando estaba con Granger? ¿Qué voy a decirle?_ – Pensó con pánico. – Yo... -

Como si el boggart se hubiera enojado por sentirse ignorado, la horrible representación de Bianca les gritó:

\- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste morir?! – Miranda se giró hacia ella, levantó la varita y no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Draco se interpuso en el camino del boggart cuando trató de llegar a Miranda y éste se transformó en seguida. Como un déjà vu éste se trasformó en su madre, quien ahora llevaba la cara llena de hematomas, pero ahora él sabía de qué se trataba, se preparó mentalmente y sacó su varita de la valija que la metamorfo había llevado.

\- Riddikulus. – La falsa Narcissa Malfoy se convirtió en un hurón pequeño y peludo con los ojos grandes. Nada de esto le dio gracia a ninguno de los dos. – Vámonos. Si nota que a nadie le dio risa se convertirá de nuevo. – Draco tomó la bolsa y la mano de Miranda y se dirigieron al castillo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, con Mittens en la delantera.

\- ¿Un hurón? – Preguntó ella cuando divisaron la entrada a Hogwarts a lo lejos.

\- Cierra la boca. – Replicó, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir que cuando Moddy...

\- Barty Crouch. – Corrigió él.

\- Lo que sea. Cuando te convirtieron en hurón ¿realmente te estabas riendo? – Preguntó con un tono divertido en la voz, finalmente recuperándose del shock de ver a su difunta amiga en el bosque.

\- Tal vez, lo que aún no le perdono a ese imbécil es que me haya convertido en frente de la mitad de la escuela y que me haya metido en los pantalones de Crabbe. – Dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco ante el recuerdo. –Todas esas duchas que tomé para quitarme ese aroma...jamás serán suficientes. – Comentó con gesto dramático, fingiendo escalofríos. – Creí que me quedaría ciego ahí dentro, fue algo horrible. -

Draco y Miranda se rieron de forma tan estridente, olvidando por completo que estaban fuera del castillo a horas inapropiadas. Malfoy pensó que no iba a encontrar otro momento más apropiado para hablar de los vampiros rumanos, estaban solos y fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos.

\- Miranda, tenemos que hablar de algo. – Inició Draco.

\- Por supuesto. Las próximas prácticas que vamos a tener... –

\- No hablo de eso. – La cortó el rubio. – Te escuché hablar con los Cullen... – Ella contuvo la respiración. – Acerca del clan rumano. – Hizo una pausa y su tono de voz se volvió severo. – Sé que quieres encontrarlos. -

\- No es de tu incumbencia ¿no te parece? – Lo atajó.

Él se interpuso en su camino, la sujetó de los hombros y la retó con la mirada.

\- ¿Es una broma de mal gusto? – Preguntó, fingiendo no haber escuchado su comentario, furioso de que no entendiera la gravedad de su situación. – ¿Así que planeas encontrarte con ellos para ir juntos en una aventura suicida a enfrentar a los Vulturis? ¿Qué no pensaste que esto puede no ser el plan más brillante que has hecho? Es ridículo. – Le espetó.

\- Para alguien que me guarda muchos secretos pareces muy molesto de que yo tenga los míos. – Su cabello se volvió de un rojo opaco y evitó ver a su amigo a los ojos. – Lo creas o no sé lo que estoy haciendo. – Contestó molesta.

\- No lo parece. – Su voz se volvió áspera y llena de rabia. – No tienes que hacer esto, no es tu responsabilidad. -

\- ¿QUE NO LO ES? – Gritó enfurecida. Mittens gimoteó a su lado y fue a refugiarse entre las piernas de Draco. – De todas las tonterías que te he escuchado decir ésta es la más estúpida de todas. – Fulminó el rostro de Draco con la mirada, decepcionada de que él no pudiera entender porque lo hacía. – Mis amigos están aquí, si Voldemort gana ¡Deja de hacer esa cara cada vez que escuchas su nombre! No le tengo miedo. – Escupió, mientras su cabello y sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo brillante. – Si Voldemort gana condenaremos al mundo mágico para siempre, tu familia jamás estará a salvo ¡Tú eres el que no comprende nada! - Su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se tornaron grises.

\- Por favor, no hagas esto. – Suplicó. – Si fracaso... – No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si eso pasaba. – Si llego a fallar...serás todo lo que me quede, eres mi familia. -

\- Entonces ayúdame. – Pidió, quería a su hermano luchando a su lado, así por lo menos se aseguraría de que estaba vivo. – Aún no es tarde. Draco, tienes que decidir de qué lado estás, entiende que lo correcto y lo fácil son dos cosas muy diferentes, podemos hacer esto juntos. -

\- ¿Crees que es fácil lo que estoy haciendo? – Los pasillos parecían cada vez más lúgubres en medio de la conversación, habían avanzado buscando un lugar en donde no pudieran escuchar su acalorada conversación, ya era bastante extraño que no los hubieran encontrado. – Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo, las tareas que me asignaron no son fáciles. Jamás lo entenderías –

\- Lo haría si me lo explicaras. –

Draco lo consideró, en su mente había un debate sobre todo lo que podía salir mal de eso, le habían dicho que no podía decirle nada a Miranda porque la matarían a ella y a su propia madre, pero en verdad odiaba mentirle, siempre habían estado juntos en todo y ella se había unido a los mortífagos sólo para cuidarlo como siempre lo hacía, quería devolverle el favor manteniéndola lejos de todo eso.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo haré. – Era lo peor que le había hecho a su amiga, casi hermana, pero no quería meterla en más problemas.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada, deshaciendo el nudo en que sus brazos habían permanecido por mucho tiempo. – Para tu información, no necesito que me protejas, yo sola puedo meterme en problemas más rápido de lo tú podrías terminar con tu misión.

\- ¿Misión? – Ambos se volvieron hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, en donde Hermione permanecía de pie a un lado de una estatua de piedra, su voz apenas había sido un susurro, pero la quietud de los pasillos habían hecho que su voz se elevara por encima silencio. Los observó a ambos con cautela, parecía que ser descubierta no era parte de sus planes y que había pensado en voz alta, sin embargo no hizo amago de moverse de su lugar.

Draco pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y parecía que había estado ahí de pie durante un buen rato.

\- Hermione. – Miranda se preguntaba qué es lo que habría escuchado.

\- Lo lamento, no pretendía...Yo, escuché todo, lo siento. – Hermione se veía bastante nerviosa, pero mentir estaba de más, la primera razón era porque no era buena mintiendo y la segunda porque pensaba que era bastante obvio que había estado ahí durante toda la conversación, siguiéndolos inconscientemente.

La chica pensaba con cuidado todo lo que había escuchado y por su puesto sacó sus propias conclusiones sobre toda la conversación, nunca hubiera imaginado que Miranda fuera parte de los seguidores de quien-tu-sabes y que Draco la considerara como un miembro más de su familia, que la apreciara de la manera en que lo hacía y que ellos fueran tan cercanos que se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

\- ¿Te cansaste de la biblioteca? La prefecta perfecta no pudo contener el deseo de escuchar todo para pasarle el reporte a cara rajada ¿No es así? – Malfoy estaba fuera de sí, no necesitaba eso en este momento, que le pasaran un reporte de esa conversación le traería resultados desfavorables. – No necesitamos de tu compasión. – Bramó, malinterpretando sus ojos llorosos como un gesto de compasión hacia ellos, pues la verdad ella había estado llorando desde que salió de la sala común de Gryffindor cuando vio que Ron se besaba con Lavender.

\- Juro que no era mi intención escuchar. – O al menos no había sido consciente de ello mientras los seguía.

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos Granger, o podemos hacer que olvides todo lo que has escuchado, ¿entiendes lo que digo? – Amenazó, él nunca había realizado el hechizo desmemorizador, pero Miranda era rápida aprendiendo.

La metamorfo no había pronunciado palabra desde que la leona había dicho que lo había escuchado todo, nada de lo que habían dicho era demasiado prometedor pero tomando en cuenta que ambos habían confirmado que estaban haciendo algo con los del bando de Lord Voldemort los delataba ante ella y ante cualquiera que le pudiera llegar esa información.

\- Hermione ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? – La castaña tardó en reaccionar ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida, aún sin saber lo que significaba aquello. Miranda se acercó hasta ella.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? – Draco comenzó a creer que su amiga había perdido un tornillo. – Ni creas que depositaré mi confianza en la amiga de Potter. – La metamorfo lo ignoró.

\- Honestamente no se me ocurre una manera de no borrarte la memoria permanentemente. – _Mentira, se me ocurre que un confundus podría bastar, aunque no estoy del todo segura_. – Así que te propongo un trato. Dentro de unos segundos aparecerá uno de los Cullen. – Dijo señalando detrás de la espalda de Hermione, mientras ella miraba sobre su hombro para ver mejor. – Ayúdame a mantener el secreto y yo no te haré la vida imposible. –

Ante esto Hermione se quedó estupefacta, pues Miranda nunca la había tratado de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué? – Por supuesto que ella jamás se dejaría chantajear, no importaba cuál era la razón, ella era más fuerte que eso. – Por supuesto que no. – Declaró.

\- Hermione, debes entender que esto es muy importante para nosotros, ninguno de los dos quiere hacer esto. – Dijo ella señalando a Draco y a ella misma, divirtiéndose más con cada palabra de "amenaza" que salía de su boca y suprimió el deseo de reírse. – Pero si no nos dejas alternativa haré que expulsen de aquí. – Vio cómo la leona palidecía ante esta nueva amenaza. – Tengo a Draco como testimonio, él sabe que yo no me ando con tonterías. –

\- No lo harías. – Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo transversal detrás de ella y supo lo que sucedería si no salían de ahí cuanto antes.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Y su cabello se tornó amarillo. Ahí fue cuando Draco comprendió que todo era un chantaje, no se lo estaba tomando nada en serio. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose cortó la cordura que le quedaba a la castaña, aceptando guardar su secreto luego de que la sujetaran para evitar que se fuera de ahí para no ser descubierta. Mittens se convirtió en el gato felpudo de siempre para poder resguardarse en el hombro de su ama.

\- De acuerdo. – Farfulló Hermione furiosa.

Ambos le cubrieron la boca e invocaron un par de hechizos para ocultarse del doctor Cullen. Al pasar frente a ellos giró la cabeza y olfateó algo en el aire, fijó la mirada en un punto lejano en medio de los tres.

Draco, Miranda y Hermione contuvieron la respiración, inquietos ante su mirada perdida y Miranda y Draco se interpusieron el camino del vampiro; luego de unos segundos Carlisle sonrió perversamente y siguió su camino. Los tres suspiraron de alivio y un horrible estruendo les reventó los tímpanos: el rugido de una bestia de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad perseguía la sombra del vampiro, éste giró y contempló al lobo, le enseñó los dientes y salió corriendo en dirección al gran comedor con el descomunal lobo pisándole los talones. Y justo cuando creyeron que todo había pasado, el aullido de la criatura cortó el aire, estaba herido.

\- Gracias. – Susurró Hermione. – De acuerdo, lo prometo.

* * *

PD: Les deseo una feliz navidad (una muy atrasada felicitación de navidad n_n') y próspero año nuevo para todos :D así que por lo tanto este capi es un regalo para mis lectores :3 si es que aún tengo alguno u_u lo siento de nuevo por tardarme tanto en actualizar.


	14. Chapter 14 Nota de la autora

¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!

¿Cómo están todos? Espero de todo corazón que bien :D

De acuerdo, como se habrán dado cuenta (si es que hubo alguien que siguiera al pendiente de mi historia ;^;) he dejado de actualizar durante un par de meses ¡Pero no crean que he abandonado la historia! Sólo que no he tenido tiempo. Ahora, van a matarme pero les tengo un par de noticias:

Primero, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, pero no quiero subirlo a la plataforma hasta estar segura de que es lo suficientemente bueno para que les guste y que no se vea como relleno, además de que quiero adecuarla a ciertas modificaciones que le he estado haciendo a la historia. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente noticia.

Segundo, estoy cambiando la historia, algunos cambios drásticos, otros no tanto pero era algo que quería hacer ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque sé que está un poquito confusa y necesita un poco más de detalle, hay ciertas cosas que no he explicado y otras más que parecen que avanzan muy rápido y no tienen sentido (o al menos poniéndome desde un punto de vista diferente al mío como autora, pienso que es lo que ustedes perciben de mi forma de narrar las cosas) y siento que el personaje de Miranda es demasiado "perfecto" por la cantidad de cualidades que posee, y otro personaje que añadí no tiene mucho protagonismo. Sí va a seguir siendo un crossover de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter, pero quiero mejorar la trama.

Y pues tercero y último, voy a tratar de hacer eso durante la semana que viene, por lo menos con los primeros dos capítulos. Si no lo logro para ese entonces continuaré desde aquí (de igual manera esto es un hobbie para mi, pero no quiero darles algo de mala calidad u_u). Así que si llego a cambiarlo lo llamaré: (redoble de tambores, por favor) "LA PRIMOGÉNITA DE UNA POTTER" jajaja lo sé, nada que ver con el primer título, pero parece más adecuado para la historia (además de que no sé si pueda usar el mismo nombre otra vez).

Les repito que por lo menos los primeros 2 capítulos serán publicados esta semana.

Pero en fin, eso es todo por ahora queridos, cuídense mucho y estén al pendiente. Nos leeremos pronto, chiao.

ANUNCIO: Quisiera hacerle un especial agradecimiento a los que comentaron, le dieron favorito y que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, y los invito a que pasen a leer el ya publicado fanic que les prometí. Gracias a todos y nos seguimos leyendo en "La primogénita de una Potter".


End file.
